


Moonlight

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Human Chanyeol, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, double point of view from Baekhyun and Chanyeol, non modern AU, wolf baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 76,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun had a secret.A secret that he tried to keep to himself as much as possible, especially with Park Chanyeol, the cute son of one of the family living in their shire.But what if suddenly said boy's life would be in danger from an unknown presence?What if Baekhyun was the only one who actually cared about him enough to protect him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with a new one, this time with a bit of ABO dynamics.  
> Baekhyun's all white appearance inspired this fic.  
> And the song related to it is so damn good.  
> As per usual checked only for typos and grammar, un-betaed.  
> Please enjoy, stay healthy and drink plenty of water!  
> If you are up to a talk for whatever reason, problem, issue or even only prompt or request, please drop by at @/AtoBandC <3

BAEKHYUN POV

Viscount Byun Baekhyun was several things, but certainly not a _warm_ person.

He had power, a lot of richness, a beautiful mansion that looked like a castle more than a house, wellness that mostly could only dream of.

However, everything came with a price, and Baekhyun had to sacrifice all his kindness and _humanity_ to achieve what he had in that moment.

Not that much humanity was there in the very first place, since he was one of the last descendants of a wolf family, but still…

“Byun, may I have your attention?” a voice called from behind him while he was walking toward the entrance of Park mansion, place where he was heading to meet Mrs. Park after she sent him a worrying letter.

He turned around meeting the tired figure of one of Park mansion’s regular visitors and renowned doctor of their shire, Oh Sehun.

Sehun was tall, blonde and fascinating, nice presence followed also by well-mannered culture.

“Is something the matter?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning shortly and Sehun hummed briefly, nodding.

“Tonight, don’t wander around too much. There was another aggression this early morning” Sehun explained clearly worried about Baekhyun’s welfare, gesturing vaguely toward the park outside the mansion.

Baekhyun frowned again, pressing his lips in a thin line.

That thing of the aggressions was starting to get annoying day by day.

In the past two months, there were more than ten aggressions in the same area and Baekhyun was starting to wonder if it wasn’t a stray wolf or something like that.

Not that something actually made him think about wolves more than human doing, but still it could be worth checking.

Especially since most of the shire’s lands were his.

“You don’t need to worry, Oh. I’m more than my height, as you know” Baekhyun replied, shrugging his shoulders, turning around and walking again toward the mansion.

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly… tall.

But he wasn’t afraid about being that _short_ either since his whole being one of the few alpha wolves in the area was more than fine for him.

Especially for his snow-white hair and fairy complexion that characterized also his wolf form.

And Sehun, as few of his own servants, was one of the few humans to know Baekhyun’s secret and the existence of his own wolf form.

Sehun reached him, walking beside him and inside the mansion where they were welcomed by Mrs. Park, a snobby lady with more economical power than what she could actually manage.

She was more or less tall as Baekhyun, dark hair and a stern look on her face permanently there.

After the death of her husband, she became even more unsettled than before, sometimes reaching the hysterical side.

Things that worried Baekhyun and also police, reason why Baekhyun was so compliant with her, only to keep an eye on her, in the eventuality she went definitely crazy or something like that.

“Thank you for coming, Viscount Byun” she stated, giving him her hand, and Baekhyun bowed shortly, taking it and gently kissing it.

“I hope my visit is motivated. Your letter was quite… _vague_ ” he stated, frowning shortly and she chuckled briefly, gesturing him to follow her toward one of the thousand meeting rooms that Park mansion had.

Park mansion was huge, maybe even bigger than Byun castle.

To Baekhyun though, that house always smelt like old and closed, air being so stuffy and heavy from the draped curtains and the tapestries hanging on the walls that he found it difficult to breathe.

However, there was also a fresh smell in all of that, something lighter and pleasant that Baekhyun always hoped to come across each time he was _forced_ to visit Park mansion.

Not that he was _glad_ to visit Park mansion in the very first place, but at least when he had to, he tried his best to find something pleasant in it.

And _something pleasant_ went under _Mrs. Park’s son’s name_.

Park Chanyeol was a young man, not too far in age from Baekhyun himself, tall, way taller than Sehun, let alone of Baekhyun, with black hair and dark, curious eyes.

Despite their difference in height, and them being same age, he was kind of afraid of Baekhyun since every time they casually met in the corridors, he always did his best to change direction and, if not possible, at least not to meet Baekhyun’s stare, shortly bowing quickly before passing him by.

However, he was a nice man and Baekhyun always wondered about him, living alone in that huge mansion only with his annoying mother and servants.

Wondered about it, but not for this he was actually interested in it.

Baekhyun was quite… distant in that too, not properly caring about anything or anyone at all.

Probably, due to him being alone since so many years and the fact that generally people tried to _use_ him for his social status and richness, Baekhyun became cold, indifferent toward _everything_ , basically.

“Your visit is more than justified this time, Viscount Byun” Mrs. Park started to say pushing open the door of the meeting room and gesturing Baekhyun inside, while she shooed Sehun away with some excuses.

Sehun pouted but she was more than resolved in her glancing and Sehun finally went away.

Baekhyun hummed in thought, entering the room and noticing, mainly from the scent, the presence of Mrs. Park’s son, Chanyeol.

He probably grew even taller than Baekhyun remembered and, when he saw Baekhyun entering the room he immediately leant down his head, simply putting the tray with some cups and sugar bowl on the table.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing? Why Rose is not bringing them?” Mrs. Park asked him and Chanyeol muttered something in reply, totally unintelligible even for Baekhyun’s wolf ears.

“Louder, kid. I’m old and can’t hear you” Mrs. Park stated again, gesturing toward him to speak with his voice a little bit higher, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, hands gripping harder on the tray that was on the table.

“Rose is busy at the moment, so I came” he whispered, now hearable to Baekhyun but probably not yet to his mother who exploded again.

“Why are you always so quiet?! Did I make you without voice? Speak louder!” she continued and Chanyeol flinched before nodding shortly, repeating the same words louder and his mother frowned deeply, finally understanding too.

“Rose is _busy_? Does that bitch know that she gets paid for doing her work or…?” she started saying and Chanyeol gripped slightly harder on the tray, hands trembling visibly.

“She really is, mother, I…” he started saying but Mrs. Park crossed the distance between them and slapped him, making his grip on the tray fail and all the cups fell on the floor, breaking in small pieces.

“Ah, look at what you did! And with Viscount Byun here!” she shouted hysterically, exiting the room and going to look for a servant that could clean up the mess and bring more tea.

Baekhyun looked toward Chanyeol that sighed shortly, kneeling on the floor and started to gather all the shards.

“She’s… not always like this” Chanyeol whispered and his voice was low and deep, way more than Baekhyun could have expected from him.

It was somehow pleasant to listen to.

When Baekhyun didn’t comment in any way what Chanyeol stated, Chanyeol inhaled deeply again, stare moving on Baekhyun only shortly before focusing again on the shards on the floor.

“I apologize also for my incompetence. If Rose would be here…” he started saying softly, apologetical smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I just want this to be over as soon as possible” Baekhyun retorted, moving shortly a chair and sitting on it, waiting for Mrs. Park who arrived finally with a servant that helped Chanyeol cleaning and brought out everything, including Chanyeol himself.

They didn’t greet each other.

Chanyeol simply followed the servant outside the room, closing the door behind them.

Mrs. Park sat in front of him but waited until the same servant from before brought them tea before starting speaking.

“Are you aware of what is happening in our forests, Viscount Byun?” she asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, taking the teacup and briefly sipping from it.

It was hot and something too light for Baekhyun who preferred stronger tastes.

“Whatever is happening, is getting closer to our properties, Viscount Byun, and for what I remember you have good relationship with the police, right?” she continued, clearly hinting to something, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, irony clearly tinting it, shaking his head.

“Oh, so let me rephrase it for you to see if I understood correctly” he stated putting down again the cup on the table, stare moving on Mrs. Park.

“You want _me_ , owner of mostly all the around areas excluding your small property and few others, and direct descendant of one of the most prestigious families in the shire, to go and tell the Police how they should investigate in a matter that concerns only you?” Baekhyun asked her, fingers going to gently fix a strand lock of hair that fell messily on his forehead.

And when Mrs. Park nodded shortly trying to interject something more, Baekhyun chuckled again, sitting up from his chair and hinting a small bow toward Mrs. Park.

“It was a pleasure seeing you today, Mrs. Park. Have a beautiful day” he concluded, leaving the room and walking again toward the exit.

Mrs. Park clearly didn’t know a thing about how affairs worked, especially with the police.

Even though, Baekhyun was slightly concerned about those aggressions and was wondering if it would be the case that himself started checking around a bit.

He was almost reaching the exit when he sniffed a copper-based scent, probably blood.

Baekhyun stopped in his track, sniffing it better and trying to understand where it came from.

However, he didn’t have to actually _understand_ it.

Around the corner there were Sehun and Chanyeol sitting on the small wall and Sehun was wrapping Chanyeol’s hand with a bandage.

“You are such an idiot, Chanyeol-ssi. And you should tell off more to your mother. She’s just an old hag” Sehun was saying and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

He seemed dejected more than offended by his mother’s behavior, probably more than used to her anger and almost hysterical fits.

“Viscount Byun was there too…” he breathed briefly, his concerns mainly focusing on that, and Sehun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Does he frighten you this much?” Sehun asked him, interested, finally tying the bandage on Chanyeol’s hand, gently patting on it.

Chanyeol shifted his stare away, on his hand, before humming shortly.

“He’s… unfathomable?” Chanyeol replied honestly, tone uncertain but his voice wasn’t wavering in pronouncing that adjective, and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

It was the first time that someone defined him like that.

He was more used to _scary_ , _cold_ or _frightening_ than whatever other adjective.

“Like your stars?” Sehun asked again toward Chanyeol, soft smile appearing on his lips, and Chanyeol... _blushed_.

What kind of reaction was it?

Despite his height and his whole being, in that moment Chanyeol seemed to be _cute_.

How many years it was that Baekhyun considered someone cute?

Baekhyun was astonished by his own reaction toward Chanyeol.

It wasn’t… himself.

And he usually wasn’t interested in people at all, especially not tall, naïve scions.

“You are the worst, Mr. Oh” Chanyeol concluded sitting up and starting to walk away but Sehun, after chuckling again, started to follow him disappearing from Baekhyun’s sight.

What in heavens that meant?

Baekhyun decided not to think too much into it and simply decided to go home and prepare for that night’s patrol.

Baekhyun lived almost alone in Byun castle since most of his family wasn’t alive anymore and the parts that still were, didn’t want to have something to do with Baekhyun.

His past wasn’t so flowery like he would like, being raised from his uncle after his own parents’ death and forcing him out of Baekhyun’s life as soon as he was legal age to do it, not suffering anymore his despotic behavior and his physical punishment.

He only had few servants and a lot of empty spaces and rooms that were empty for years already.

“Baekhyun-ssi, you are back earlier than expected” Yixing, his chief-butler and friend stated seeing him coming home and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Old woman Park wanted just to state the obvious and wanting me to tell the police about it” Baekhyun briefly explained, going toward his room, followed by Yixing.

“Ah, how curious. Today visited also Constable Kim. He was looking for you” Yixing observed, pensive, touching his chin as he always did when he was deeply thinking about something, and Baekhyun stopped abruptly, turning around just to look at Yixing that stopped too.

Yixing was slightly taller than him and had both hair and eyes black.

He was slender but trained in several martial arts, making him a suitable assistant not only a servant.

“Minseok was here today?” he echoed just for confirmation because he was sure on what Yixing said, and Yixing nodded shortly making Baekhyun frown.

“Did he… tell you something about his visit?” Baekhyun asked him again, frowning even deeper, mind already running to whatever police would want to speak with him, and Yixing shook his head shortly.

“Only to visit him at your earliest convenience. If possible, tomorrow” Yixing replied honestly and Baekhyun hummed again, nodding shortly before starting again to walk toward his room.

Things were odd.

Constable Kim Minseok was an important part of their shire’s police and it was _rare_ that he visited Baekhyun.

It happened only in difficult times or when he needed something.

So, despite what he said to Mrs. Park, the day after he would go to the police, nevertheless?

How ironic.

He was almost in his room when he remembered about his exiting of that night.

“Ah, Xing. I’ll go out tonight, don’t wait up for me” he stated absent mindedly, while he was changing his clothes in something more comfortable to be removed later, once he would be shifting in his wolf shape, and Yixing frowned deeply, stare getting worried.

“Baek, it’s a while since last time you went out at night. Is something happening?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun hummed shortly before shrugging his shoulders.

He liked how Yixing was also a friend and not only his chief-butler and could easily swap between _Master_ , _Baekhyun-ssi_ and _Baek_ even in the same conversation.

“I would like to know it too” he replied honestly knowing that he could fully trust Yixing with most of his thoughts.

Yixing hummed briefly, nodding shortly.

“Perfect. It will be my care to prepare something to eat and a hot bath for when you will be back, then” Yixing concluded and Baekhyun hummed, nodding briefly toward him.

“I won’t be too late” he concluded finally closing his jacket and putting the old one on the bed, too lazy for actually putting it in the closet, shaking his head.

The whole day was strange.

Mrs. Park’s invitation, those aggressions in the forests, Constable Kim visiting him.

And Park’s scion, Chanyeol, so afraid yet fascinated by Baekhyun himself.

Baekhyun sighed again shortly, carding his fingers through his hair, feeling restless.

Something was off or at least about to happen.

Not even one hour later, Baekhyun decided to go out.

Twilight was settling in, tinting farms and nearby forests with orange and purple, filling the air with that musky scent that Baekhyun liked so much.

He went down in the stables where he removed his clothes before changing in his wolf form, transition always pleasant, feeling it creeping under his skin, his true nature calling for it and aching to be free again, running between the forests and simply enjoying his own instinct.

Baekhyun started trotting more than _walking_ , movements easily shifting to a run toward the forest as soon as he realized that there wasn’t anybody apart from him around.

People were generally more cautious those days, especially due to aggressions.

However, Baekhyun didn’t fear anything.

Because there wasn’t anything bigger or scarier than himself in those lands.

He was checking the woods around Park mansion, almost arriving to the lake when he noticed something strange.

On the lake’s bank, there was something sparkling, almost shining under the stars’ light and Baekhyun slowly got near to it, being careful not to leave the woods, though.

It was rare to see something glistering in the moonlight, on the bank, especially in that remote part of the lake.

And when he was near enough, he realized what it was.

Chanyeol was sitting on the lake’s bank with a sparkling telescope, heavy blanket covering his shoulders and at least four different books on a small squared tablecloth on the ground.

Baekhyun was… surprised to see Chanyeol so distant from Park mansion, alone, while knowing what was happening around those forests in those days.

Baekhyun repressed a low growl, clearly not approving the young man’s choices.

He should have been at home, resting in the soft and warm comfort of his bed, not outside without realizing how dangerous it could be.

Probably for that reason Baekhyun decided to lay down a bit on the ground, observing what Chanyeol was doing without intervening but neither without leaving.

He simply laid down there observing and guarding until Chanyeol decided that probably it was too late to be out alone and picked up his things, heading back at home.

Baekhyun followed him at a safe distance for Chanyeol not to notice that he was there and started back his patrol only when he was sure that Chanyeol safely made it back at home.

And even when Baekhyun went back at home too, picking up his clothes and taking the bath that Yixing arranged for him, he still thought about Chanyeol on the lake’s banks with his shiny telescope.

Mrs. Park should have invested her concerns better and nearer home than what she thought.

The following day, Baekhyun went to see Minseok as per his own request.

It was relatively early and Minseok was still half-asleep when Baekhyun entered the police station but nothing that Baekhyun hadn’t seen before.

Minseok was short, shorter than Baekhyun, but with a good strength that made him fearsome to many.

Minseok was also one of the few humans to know about Baekhyun’s wolf nature.

They collaborated few times for cases in which wolves were involved or in which Baekhyun’s instinct was needed.

They drank tea together, but the meeting was way shorter than Baekhyun expected.

“Are you patrolling the forests?” Minseok asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Started yesterday, but I didn’t find anything strange for the moment” replied honestly, stare not leaving Minseok’s face.

He inhaled deeply, clearly worried about it.

“Will you tell me if you find out something?” he asked him again, tone worried, and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“You will be the first to know about whatever” Baekhyun newly replied, even though he realized that Minseok was worried and he clearly didn’t know what to do anymore.

Things that was strange per se, since Minseok usually was a multi-resourced man.

And as per his word to Minseok, he continued patrolling every night that followed.

Even if, every night that followed it meant also seeing Chanyeol.

Always in the same place.

The blanket changed, but his books and the telescope were always the same.

Baekhyun never neared him, nor made any sort of contact with him, but always checked on him until he went back home safely.

Baekhyun couldn’t understand how someone as young yet cultured person as Chanyeol could be so careless and unknowing of his own surroundings.

It was something that went beyond Baekhyun’s comprehension.

However, he was sort of fascinated by what pushed Chanyeol to sit there for hours straight, just to simply observe the skies and stars above them.

All went fine and repeating itself over and over for almost two weeks until one night, while Baekhyun was keeping an eye on Chanyeol’s night exploration, a black figure tried to near Chanyeol.

It was for sure a man, tall, but Baekhyun’s wolf growled lowly making his presence clear to the figure, who ignored him, proceeding toward Chanyeol and, even though Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to see him in his wolf form, he pushed it a bit, exiting the woods and growling again toward the figure that was wearing a black cape.

Baekhyun could see it slightly clearer, thanks to the moon that was almost full.

Baekhyun’s low growl wasn’t a warning anymore.

It was scaring, lower and worse than before, teeth baring and finally the figure turned around him.

The sound though, made Chanyeol turn too, spotting both the black figure, that flee the scene immediately, and Baekhyun’s silver wolf form.

As soon as the figure went away, Baekhyun stopped growling, simply looking toward Chanyeol, alert stand leaving its place to a more relaxed one.

For an instant, they just stared back at each other and Chanyeol’s eyes were wider in perplexity and fear, fixed on him before he could take up all his things and go back at home again.

Baekhyun was glad about the outcome, no problems nor for him nor for Chanyeol.

Or at least, this is what seemed to be, but the same thing started to repeat over and over for the next four nights.

Always the same figure and always the same Baekhyun’s intervention.

Baekhyun didn’t know what the figure was, but each night that it happened, Chanyeol started to look at Baekhyun differently, fear easily substituted with interest and fascination.

That last night Baekhyun thought things would be the same, already five nights since first sighting of the black figure and, when he managed to bark it away, and was about to go back in the woods, Chanyeol took a step toward him, still clearly scared but less than before.

Baekhyun freeze at the motion, ears straightening in alert, unsure of what was better to do in that moment.

Letting Chanyeol near him, going away, growling also toward Chanyeol…?

Chanyeol, though, got even nearer, tentatively stretching his hand on Baekhyun’s wolf form head, clearly wanting to pat him.

Baekhyun never let _someone_ pet him up to that moment, whoever they could be.

Because Baekhyun wasn’t a pet dog, he was a wolf, not so big, but mighty and fearsome.

Not something _to pet_.

Despite that, Chanyeol had a really nice smell of fresh cotton laundry, of apple pies and softness.

“You are always here?” Chanyeol asked him softly, voice low and hand gently, tentatively patting his head, making Baekhyun thank all heavens above that he let Chanyeol do it.

Chanyeol’s hand was warm and, despite tentative on Baekhyun’s fur, it was delicate and respectful, caressing him, moving contrasting feelings inside Baekhyun.

He knew he should have been more outraged by Chanyeol’s gesture, but it was so warm and soft that _maybe_ he could agree with it, despite him not being a dog.

Baekhyun hinted a gesture similar to a nod at Chanyeol’s question, making his eyes even bigger in perplexity, probably due to Baekhyun’s wolf form comprehension skills.

“You protected me?” Chanyeol asked him again, gently moving his fingers on Baekhyun’s fur, softly moving them to his pointed ears and Baekhyun hinted another nod, pressing his muzzle on Chanyeol’s thigh, gesturing him toward Park mansion.

Chanyeol’s fingers were so pleasant and almost relaxing on his head and behind his ears, making Baekhyun realize that probably never in his life someone treated him with that much affection and kindness.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, fingers pressing on his chin.

“How can you know that I’m from there?” Chanyeol asked himself, but he also gave himself the reply.

“You don’t know, right? It’s just because I look lost, right? And over there there’s a lot of houses” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun pressed again his muzzle in Chanyeol’s side, pushing him again toward the houses and Chanyeol inhaled deeply sighing in defeat.

“Let me take my things and we can go” Chanyeol concluded picking up his telescope, his books and the blanket, before finally moving toward Park mansion and Baekhyun followed him almost until the back door of Park mansion.

“I’m fine from here on. Thank you for walking me back home” he whispered opening in a soft and sweet smile that made Baekhyun feel a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the simple sight.

And kind of worried Baekhyun.

Because he wasn’t used to that affection and warmth.

“Will you be there also tomorrow night?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun nodded, pointing with his nose toward the very same direction they came from and earning himself another small smile from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol patted again Baekhyun’s head before entering the house, leaving Baekhyun alone and pensive.

He wasn’t quite happy about the outcome, letting a human see his wolf form, and especially about Chanyeol trying to make friend with _him_ , but he was also worried about that figure that from time to time tried to near Chanyeol, probably to hurt him or something like that.

And for how much he usually didn’t care about that, he couldn’t allow that someone else would get hurt under his watch, right?

CHANYEOL POV

Park Chanyeol was quite unsatisfied with his life.

Not that he actually lacked something because he was quite wealthy and thanks to his family status, he was raised in the best comforts and wellness.

However, since his father died, his mother got even worse than before and became even more over protective yet totally unaware of everything revolving around Chanyeol’s being.

Chanyeol considered himself a good son, always trying to please his mother, but there were times in which Chanyeol didn’t know what to do anymore.

The situation was getting worse day by day and the only moments in which he had a bit of room for breathing were mainly two.

The first one: Viscount Byun Baekhyun.

He was a noble man, even though more or less his age and way shorter than him, that sometimes came across to meet with his mother and speak with her about things happening in their shire.

Baekhyun was… fair, in all the senses of the word.

His hair was white and his complexion bright pearl.

He had a weird aura that in the meantime fascinated and frightened Chanyeol.

Chanyeol never knew if it was fine to talk to him or simply greet him when they came across in the corridors of Park mansion.

He really wanted to speak up to him, even just to hear that pleasant low voice directed toward him, but Baekhyun had always this superiority aura that prevented Chanyeol to even try speaking with him.

So he limited himself to simply observe him trying not to get caught in the act.

It was always so strange every time he came across Park mansion just to speak with Chanyeol’s mother, but then wandered around, looking like a moonlight prince, so fair and ethereal.

And that only chance that Chanyeol had to speak with him, being in the same room, he made a disaster _thanks_ to his mother yelling at him as per usual.

It was such a waste of a chance to talk with Baekhyun.

His second free moment, instead, was a white-silvery soft looking _wolf_ that started to appear during his night visits to the lake.

Chanyeol loved stars and, in secret, he always went to the lake just to sit down for few hours he and his telescope just to observe those sparkling things in the dark night skies.

And since a week more or less, he noted a presence around him.

At the beginning it was there but not there, at the borders, almost impossible to notice, but then that sparkling silver wolf, few nights before, saved him again from something else that was trying to near him for who knows which reasons.

Chanyeol was… scared at first.

Because even though it wasn’t _big_ , the wolf was mighty and fearsome.

Sparkling white under the moonlight, eyes shining blue, which was an uncommon color for wolf, but kind of fascinated Chanyeol.

There was something that made Chanyeol’s instinct _know_ that he had to stay far from the wolf, not try and nearing it.

But, after that it saved Chanyeol’s life several times, Chanyeol decided to finally near him, the night before, ending up having a weird meeting with a super soft and clever silver wolf.

It seemed like he understood Chanyeol’s words and acted upon them.

And Chanyeol was even more decided to do something with those night encounters.

He wanted to know more about that silver wolf and why it protected him, where it came from and so on.

In that way, a strange relationship bloomed between them.

Starting from the following night in which Chanyeol knew that the wolf was still there in the woods since it probably didn’t sense any danger, but Chanyeol went inside, looking for him.

He found it on a clearing not far from the end of the woods, staring at him interested and even slightly worried, its ears perched up in alert, blue eyes shining in curiosity.

“I know you were here” he whispered kneeling down in front of the wolf, slightly petting his head and receiving a cute stare in return.

There was something… soft in that wolf, something that made Chanyeol want to near him more.

Instead, it happened exactly the contrary.

Despite him wanting to know better about that wolf, it was the wolf itself that started to place himself out of the woods, almost near to the lake bank so that Chanyeol could always see him.

It kind of moved something inside Chanyeol making him feel even softer for the silver wolf.

And if at the beginning Chanyeol simply remained where he was doing his usual things, with the passing of the nights, he started to sit nearer and nearer to where the wolf was staying, arriving like that to sit beside it who was always rolled up, pointy ears interested and alert.

With sitting proximity, Chanyeol also started to _talk_ with the silver wolf.

He knew that the wolf couldn’t reply to him and probably it didn’t even understand what he was saying, but it was pleasant having someone, _something_ , to talk with.

Without even realizing Chanyeol started telling him about his life, especially his weird and already broken relationship with his mother.

“You know, she wasn’t like this before. She was more understanding and maybe it’s because she misses dad too?” Chanyeol once stated shortly, glancing only briefly toward the wolf, before fixing again his stare to the sky, observing through the telescope.

Even though he never said it to anybody, he quite missed those time too.

When they were a real family.

And his mother wasn’t so hysterical as she was since his dad’s death.

Chanyeol felt the corner of his eyes stinging, tears clearly coming up, wanting to cry so bad, thing he didn’t do since _years_ now.

And when he was about to shake them away, trying to find his usual composure, the silver wolf neared him, snuggled his head against Chanyeol’s side, surprising him.

“Hey, I’m fine you know?” he whispered, but his voice exited slightly lower than usual and a bit cracked on the end, making the wolf glance at him worried before he could lean his head on Chanyeol’s thigh, closing his eyes and resting there, making Chanyeol feel soft at the gesture and kindness, tears finally rolling down his cheeks and for the first time in ages he let himself go to a liberating crying fit.

That night too the wolf accompanied him at home.

Those nights started to follow each other, and Chanyeol really looked forward to those, his daily life being plainer than plain.

With his mother things were always the same.

She was angry for whatever reason, never explaining why but always shouting and yelling about Chanyeol’s incompetence.

Baekhyun visited too rarely, unfortunately, and Chanyeol still didn’t manage to speak up anything better than a small _good evening_ that was met with a small bow from Baekhyun.

Why that damn viscount had to be that difficult?

Why Chanyeol couldn’t speak with him easily as he spoke with Sehun?

Chanyeol and Sehun were friends since few years even if Chanyeol still called him _Mr. Oh_ , and it was quite easy for Chanyeol to speak with him, also of his hobby of seeing stars and his night exits.

Sehun didn’t quite approve of those, but he knew that it wasn’t even worth trying to stop Chanyeol.

He would have found another way to do it, nevertheless.

And Chanyeol decided to speak with Sehun about the wolf too.

“You know, something bizarre is happening in the woods near the lake” he started saying one day when they were sitting in the gazebo, sipping red tea and eating cookies.

The day was pleasant in springtime, nice and flowery breeze coming in the garden from the lake.

Chanyeol adored those days in which he could sit outside all day without meeting his mother and hearing her rantings and yells.

Recently she had something wrong against _everyone_ , not only against Chanyeol’s incompetence.

Situation was getting difficult to manage at home, reason why Chanyeol looked for all the ways to stay outside as much as possible, knowing that his mother _hated_ going out, seeing the sun, flowers and so on.

She was always grumpy grumbling inside her studio and exiting only to scold someone, usually Chanyeol, before going back in again.

“Bizarre?” Sehun echoed perplexed, frowning but interested in whatever Chanyeol was about to tell him.

“Yes, there’s a wolf living in there” Chanyeol continued, picking up another cookie and Sehun frowned even deeper.

“One, you shouldn’t befriend stray animals. Second, it’s _years_ now that there’s no more wolves in our woods, Chanyeol-ssi. Are you sure you didn’t dream of it?” Sehun asked him, skeptic more than perplexed or worried and when Chanyeol tried to insist that yeah, he was sure that a wolf was living in their woods and that it had the silver coat and blue eyes, Sehun frowned even deeper.

“Silver almost white wolves don’t exist, Chanyeol-ssi… Are you sure you are okay?” Sehun asked him again, making gesture to check his temperature, and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, shifting his stare away.

He knew what he saw.

And he knew that the silver wolf that he met every night it was real.

Chanyeol could still feel his warm and soft fur under his fingers, those attentive and clever dark eyes, those pointy and always alert ears.

No.

It wasn’t a dream.

Chanyeol was sure about that.

He never mentioned again the wolf to Sehun, keeping it secret for him, rejoicing that he didn’t have to share the wolf with anybody else.

Chanyeol started to live more in function of those nights than of the days, missing the freedom he could feel around the silvery wolf.

And Chanyeol started to think that the wolf wanted to meet him too, because every time he arrived at their usual spot, previously only his own, the wolf was already there waiting for him.

Like that night, in which when Chanyeol arrived the wolf was rolled up, sparkling so brightly and silvery under the moon light, making it even more silver than usual.

The sky was clear and not a single cloud was staining the brightness of the stars.

The wolf was sparkling like thousand stars itself, making Chanyeol letting out a marveled _oh_ even without realizing.

Only upon hearing Chanyeol’s voice, the wolf raised up his ears and his face, looking toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol wanted to hug him and pet him so bad, even if he refrained from doing it, not knowing how the wolf would react at his actions.

Even though that sparkling feeling, made him think about something.

“You are so silver shining under the moon” Chanyeol whispered smiling toward the wolf who looked at the moon and then at its own fur, like checking Chanyeol’s words.

Chanyeol neared it gently, hand softly patting his head before smiling at him, seeing him closing his eyes and leaning his head at the touch of Chanyeol’s hands.

“Can I call you Moonlight, since you probably don’t have a name, but I don’t want to call you simply _wolf_?” Chanyeol asked it, petting the wolf’s fur, fingers carding through it, and looking at how nicely it was shining under the moon.

The wolf moved its stare on Chanyeol, interested in his propose and then it shortly nodded, snuggling against Chanyeol’s hand clearly asking for more caresses, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, fingers moving on its ears and the soft fur behind them, gently scratching it there, seeing how the wolf appreciated the touches too.

Chanyeol felt at seventh heavens in that moment, just him and Moonlight near him, so soft and warm and… what more could he have asked for?

Maybe finally his life was changing in something good?

BAEKHYUN POV

Baekhyun couldn’t quite process all the things happened in those weeks.

From Chanyeol getting closer to him, speaking about everything in his life, even arriving to _giving him a petname_?!

Baekhyun should be outraged, offended, scandalized because he was _a wolf_!

A mighty and fearsome wolf.

And instead he was… _okay_ with it.

Why Baekhyun was so soft for that human young boy?

Was it just because he knew that Chanyeol was in danger?

Because he was Mrs. Park’s son?

Or because he quite enjoyed his company, instinct always stirring pleasantly inside himself at the idea of meeting Chanyeol at night?

The thought terrified a bit Baekhyun, but he knew that, as long as Chanyeol wouldn’t suspect about him being _Viscount Byun_ everything should be fine.

And he refrained even more in planning to tell Chanyeol about it, when, one night, Chanyeol started talking about _Viscount Byun_ to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol’s voice was always gentle, kind, but when he spoke about Baekhyun’s human form, his voice got even softer and precious.

“You know, today Viscount Byun came again to our house. He’s… so fascinating but somehow intimidating too” Chanyeol said that night while Baekhyun was laying down near him and Chanyeol was reading a book thank to the light of a lantern.

Baekhyun raised his ears, interested in whatever Chanyeol was about to say on that.

He was generally attentive to whatever Chanyeol told him, but when he spoke about Baekhyun it was even more cautious and alert to understand if Chanyeol had even the faintest idea about Baekhyun being also Moonlight.

“His hair is silvery like your fur, but I bet it’s softer than yours” Chanyeol continued, petting Baekhyun’s back and he growled lowly, showing disagreement with the whole _softer_ part.

His fur was super soft too!

Not only his hair!

Then he realized that it was quite stupid being jealous of, well, _himself_.

Chanyeol was speaking so fondly of Baekhyun and… was it okay for Baekhyun himself listening to those small confessions without Chanyeol knowing about his true identity?

He simply stayed there, listening how much Chanyeol would have liked to speak up to Baekhyun and maybe exchanging few words instead of always fleeing every time he met Baekhyun in Park mansion’s corridors.

Baekhyun didn’t know the real reason why Chanyeol kind of _feared_ his human form that much, even more than his own wolf form, but Chanyeol was so curious about him too, that Baekhyun decided to do something about it.

Even though it wouldn’t be in his nature.

Even though it went against all the things that Baekhyun built in those years.

Exactly for that reason, the very next chance he had of going to Park mansion, he did his best to start even a small conversation with Chanyeol.

It was a rainy day, humid as few in those days, and Baekhyun felt like doing nothing except go and running in his wolf form in the woods.

His social self though, reminded him that he needed to be human too especially seeing that the aggressions toned down a bit but weren’t completely erased from their area.

Mrs. Park invited him again to speak about neighborhood activities and promotion for the incoming Summer season and after a meeting long _hours_ , he finally managed his way out of it.

He was walking in the corridors, moving toward the exit when he noticed a figure sleeping on the small wall that faced the garden, head leaning on one of the columns.

Baekhyun realized immediately that it was Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun started to recognize Chanyeol’s scent and figure since miles distance, knowing also his footsteps, his voice and his whistle even when he was in the woods.

Not that he was _proud_ of that.

It simply happened along the way there, since he spent more time with Chanyeol that he was willing to admit.

Chanyeol was wearing a light blazer and it was clear that he was freezing.

“Mr. Park?” Baekhyun called him softly, but Chanyeol was sleeping soundly, making Baekhyun frown deeply before he could shake his head, soft smile forming on his lips.

He took off his coat and put it on Chanyeol, covering mostly his shoulders and his front, hoping that it would make him feel at least a bit warmer, before walking away again.

The way home was slightly colder than expected and Yixing scolded him about the coat since it was one of the best clothing he owned, but Baekhyun felt almost glad he gave it to Chanyeol.

And that very same night, when _Moonlight_ met with Chanyeol, he found him giddy and happy.

“Today something beautiful happened!” he stated almost euphoric and Baekhyun looked at him curious, letting Chanyeol scratching behind his ears while they were sitting on the lake side.

“Viscount Byun came at home and… gave me his coat!” he announced all happily and Baekhyun leant his head on his side, clearly perplexed on how a simple coat could make Chanyeol _that_ happy, and Chanyeol sighed immediately, interpreting immediately Baekhyun’s silent question.

“Yeah, I was… asleep basically. So it’s not like I talked to him, no. But maybe next time with the coat excuse…?” he trailed off, quite uncertain, voice wavering and Baekhyun put his muzzle on Chanyeol’s thigh, snuggling in.

“You are way too kind, _Moonlight_ ” he breathed, caressing Baekhyun’s fur on his head and then leaning down to join his forehead with Baekhyun’s head, just between his ears.

Baekhyun stilled, almost stopping to breath, because that was _too damn near_.

Baekhyun wasn’t used to be that near to nobody.

Especially not young man for which he was getting softer even if he didn’t want to admit it.

And for which his instinct was always a mess, instead of his usual sharp version.

Luckily Chanyeol took his normal stand almost immediately.

“I really have to do my best, though, next time. It could be a lifetime chance and I don’t want to miss it!” he concluded and Baekhyun simply stayed there, letting Chanyeol pet his fur and scratch his ears, pondering if Chanyeol would really find courage and speak up with him _next time_.

And Chanyeol really did his best the next time that Baekhyun visited Park mansion.

Baekhyun was almost on the exit, when Chanyeol called him from behind.

“V-Viscount Byun” he called him, voice a little louder since he was far from him.

Baekhyun stopped in his steps, turning around and seeing Chanyeol almost running toward him with his coat, neatly folded in his arms.

“I-I… thank you for last time” he whispered when he finally was near and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Don’t mention it” he replied immediately but then he frowned briefly.

“How do you know it was mine and not someone else’s?” Baekhyun asked him, interested and wanting to ask since the very first time he heard about it, but not being able to since he was in his wolf form, and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders briefly before explaining.

“Servants would have woken me up and this coat is too expensive for them. My mother would probably slap me, and this is a man coat. Mr. Oh is generally not sporting this type of clothing. And, my mother recognized it as yours when I went and asked her about it” Chanyeol explained softly, finally stare meeting with Baekhyun’s.

“I see… And, can I take it back or you still need it?” Baekhyun asked him, shortly, trying to test Chanyeol but the young man in front of him shook his head shortly, gentle blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I’m fine, thank you” Chanyeol concluded, giving Baekhyun back the coat and Baekhyun hinted a short bow toward him, taking the cloth item from Chanyeol’s hands.

“You didn’t need to wash it, really” Baekhyun added immediately, sniffing a different soap than his usual one, but Chanyeol shook his head, showing him another small smile.

“Were you, uhm, going away?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly, fingers fixing nervously the hem of his gilet and Baekhyun nodded briefly, gesturing toward the meeting room where he came from.

“Your mother kept me here for a while longer than expected” he added shortly, shrugging his shoulders and, contrary to expectations, Chanyeol forced a small smile, nodding too.

“She can be quite… talkative. Especially since we don’t always receive pleasant visit as yours” Chanyeol commented, rose tinting his cheeks, and shifting his stare away in the same moment he realized that he stated out loud and in front of Baekhyun that he found Baekhyun’s presence _pleasant_.

“N-No, I… I’m sorry” Chanyeol started saying, hinting a small bow, but Baekhyun chuckled softly, smile genuinely appearing on his lips.

And it wasn’t forced nor obligated.

Being around Chanyeol, even in his human form, it was quite interesting, getting him a lighter sensation that he usually experienced only when he was in his wolf shape.

“I’m pleased to know that my presence is welcomed here, Mr. Park” he retorted, smile not leaving his lips, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider and shifted again on Baekhyun’s face again, surprised by Baekhyun’s words.

“Or you actually didn’t mean it and it was just…?” Baekhyun asked him again, leaning his head on the side, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, seeing his face nicely dust in rose.

“N-Not at all. I’m… You’re more than welcome here” Chanyeol replied again cheeks in full blush, making Baekhyun hum softly in reply.

“I’ll come by more frequently then. And maybe not only for your mother’s neighborhood business?” he proposed briefly, like not giving too much importance but Chanyeol beamed at him, nodding.

“It would be a pleasure” he stated, smile not leaving his lips and showing a brighter side that Baekhyun never saw before making him smile briefly at Chanyeol.

“See you next time, then, Mr. Park” Baekhyun concluded before hinting another bow before exiting Park mansion and heading toward his own house.

And it was strange.

As everything that rotated around Chanyeol.

Baekhyun knew a lot of things about himself and he knew that he usually didn’t care about other people at all, especially not a young man, son of one of the most annoying families in the neighborhood.

Especially not _humans_.

However, Chanyeol was… strange.

He had some sort of aura that made Baekhyun coming near him, again and again, even in his wolf form, even when he promised himself that he would have showed it to humans only if necessary.

Baekhyun was more than able to protect his own secrets, but Chanyeol pushed him to his own limits and almost against his own rules.

And what worried more Baekhyun, it was the fact that, while knowing perfectly what was happening, instead of pushing Chanyeol’s presence away from himself, Baekhyun let it nearer, allowing Chanyeol so much familiarity especially with his wolf form.

He even let Chanyeol give him a _nickname_ , for heavens’ sake!

Baekhyun wanted to slap himself so bad, but he also kind of knew that things happened for a reason and he knew better in trusting his own instinct, since it never mistook once in his life.

And his instinct was telling him to get along with Parks’ young scion and so Baekhyun would have done.

Without obviously considering the fact that Chanyeol was still followed every time he left Park mansion and, especially at night, Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t be left alone.

So Baekhyun simply continued in that routine of day and night meetings with Chanyeol, trying to understand why his instinct was pushing him so straightforwardly toward Chanyeol.

At night, Chanyeol was more and more talkative, speaking with _Moonlight_ about his problems, about being the only son of Park’s family, about the problems that he had with his mother and so on.

Baekhyun simply listened to him, letting him pet his fur, and scaring away whatever tried to near Chanyeol even though usually his only presence was sufficient to scare _things_ away.

Baekhyun liked the feelings of being around Chanyeol.

He was soft and explained him a lot of things about the stars, not only his hobby but a real source of studies and Chanyeol’s own publications, things that Chanyeol was sure that _Moonlight_ would never understand, but Baekhyun did _oh so well._

And he started to get a clearer idea on _how_ Chanyeol was.

Especially on the soft side, in what he liked, what he thought about his own family and his mother’s forced respectability and so on.

Baekhyun was always more surprised on the things he started to know about Chanyeol and what at start was simple instinct, slowly became something similar to genuine interest toward him.

That night he arrived slightly later on his usual spot with Chanyeol.

Usually he was more careful possible not to miss the never-decided-yet-approved meeting time, but that night something caught his attention on his way there and he had to investigate on it, fearing that something could have happened or some kind of aggression, since the problem wasn’t actually solved.

Baekhyun’s presence around the woods seemed to quiet down a bit the whole matter, but there were still happenings like those.

When Baekhyun’s arrived, there was the blanket on the floor, Chanyeol’s books and his telescope but no sign of Chanyeol himself.

Baekhyun was immediately alarmed, even though there weren’t traces of aggression nor attack.

He sniffed on the ground, following Chanyeol’s scent, tracking it down and letting it lead him inside the woods.

Baekhyun started to get worried because Chanyeol wasn’t a stupid man and knew that woods, especially at night, were inhabited by _things_ that usually wouldn’t come out during daylight.

But when he caught another smell together with all the others, Baekhyun wasn’t simply worried anymore.

It was… blood.

He ran until the source of the smell, finding Chanyeol sitting in a clearing, alone.

Baekhyun growled lowly, a warning to other animals more than to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol jolted in scare, before turning his stare around and spotting Baekhyun’s silver fur.

“Moonlight” he called him softly and his voice was… relieved, maybe?

Baekhyun neared him, ears attentive to whichever other sound coming from around them.

“I’m stupid, right? I came looking for you and fell on some roots” Chanyeol whispered briefly and in his eyes there were tears.

Baekhyun completely closed the distance between them, inspecting the injury on Chanyeol’s knee.

It wasn’t too bad, but it would be difficult to walk with that.

Baekhyun pushed his paw on Chanyeol’s thigh, forcing him to stretch his leg, earning himself a whine from Chanyeol.

“What…?” he started saying but Baekhyun was already licking Chanyeol’s injury.

In being partially wolf, Baekhyun had some pros, including the fact that his saliva helped injuries to heal faster, almost as fast as his own even when the other part wasn’t necessarily a wolf too.

Baekhyun licked clean every single inch of it before moving his muzzle near Chanyeol’s shoulder.

He nudged it softly, resting his forehead on his shoulder, closing his eyes and emanating warmth to heat Chanyeol up a bit.

“You are such a weird wolf, you know?” Chanyeol whispered, and even before Baekhyun could look at him, Chanyeol almost hugged him, starting to stroke his back.

Chanyeol’s scent was… pleasant.

Somehow sweet and fresh and Baekhyun would have spent all the night that way, simply enjoying each other warmth.

However, he knew that Chanyeol needed to go home as soon as possible and get that injury treated.

With displeasure, he distanced himself from Chanyeol, nudging his side as to indicate that he wanted Chanyeol to ride him and it took different tries before Chanyeol could actually understand what Baekhyun was hinting to.

“Ah, I have my books and the telescope near the river…” he started saying and Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“It’s not possible right?” he tried again and Baekhyun shook his head again, earning himself a small sigh.

“I’m such an idiot” Chanyeol concluded shaking his head too, but finally straddling Baekhyun’s back and gently gripping to the fur around his neck.

Baekhyun started moving, slowly at first, trying to understand if Chanyeol was fine with that way and then he almost galloped until Park mansion, letting down Chanyeol in front of the back door.

Chanyeol’s presence on his back was again, pleasant, Baekhyun liked that kind of contact and warmth way more he could ever admit loudly.

“You got me so scared” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle at Chanyeol’s sight.

He was a mess in that moment.

His hair sticking in every directions and cheeks glowing in red hues.

And actually, it was the first time in at least twenty years since last time Baekhyun let someone ride him like Chanyeol just did.

Baekhyun nodded toward the door and Chanyeol sighed softly before leaning down and placing a kiss between Baekhyun’s ears.

Baekhyun was… flustered.

He never received kisses in his wolf form.

People usually feared him, not wanting to pet him and kiss him!

“Thank you, _Moonlight_. You saved me this night” he whispered, patting him gently on his head before going inside and Baekhyun waited until he didn’t see the door closing after Chanyeol.

And even though he _suggested_ Chanyeol that there was no way to retrieve his belonging, Baekhyun did another small break to his personal rules, bringing them back in his human form, taking good care on not being seeing by anybody, and leaving them near the same back door where he left Chanyeol before.

He was worried about Chanyeol, though.

He knew that probably there wasn’t anything to be worried about since he treated his injury, but just to be safe, he promised himself to visit the following day, even though he had no official invitation.

CHANYEOL POV

Waking up that day, Chanyeol felt like seventh heavens, even though his knee hurt so bad.

He couldn’t believe that the previous night he was rescued by Moonlight and that the silver wolf also accompanied him home.

If he couldn’t still feel Moonlight’s wet and hot tongue on his knee, his warmth near when he tried to warm Chanyeol up a bit or its fur soft and musky under his fingers, he could think it was a dream.

However, it wasn’t.

Moonlight was real and helped him out of that difficult situation, saving his life once again.

Even though Chanyeol didn’t know why that wolf was so interested in him and in saving his life, and Chanyeol knew that probably he should stay away from the wolf, his instinct made him return every time to meet that it again and again.

“Chanyeol-ssi” Mary called him while he was having breakfast and still daydreaming about how soft and warm Moonlight was.

He diverged his stare for the plate to meet Mary’s, even though he noticed that in her hands there were Chanyeol’s telescope, his books and the perfectly folded blanket.

“Where did you find those?!” Chanyeol asked her, sitting up and thanking all heavens that his mother was busy at the moment and they didn’t have breakfast together that morning.

If she were to see those, she would throw away _everything_ without thinking twice about it.

“They were near the back door. How many times I told you not to leave them around? You know that if madam finds them, she will throw them away” Mary asked him, frowning, concerned about Chanyeol’s mother finding them before Mary herself.

Chanyeol frowned too.

He was so damn sure he left those near the lake bank the night prior.

And for how much Moonlight was good in transporting things, it would be difficult for it picking up all of those, especially without leaving any saliva traces or something like that.

“I’m… sorry. Thanks for bringing them inside for me, though” he replied picking up the objects and bringing them again in his room, hiding them in their usual spot.

While he was hiding them, he double checked every single item not finding neither a small hint of wetness.

Did that mean that someone else knew about his secret place?

And that those things were Chanyeol’s?

Because it couldn’t be that Moonlight brought them back for him.

Something was… strange.

He decided not to think too much about it, shaking his head and finally going out a bit in the garden where he met Sehun.

His knee was still aching despite the bandage he put on without asking anybody because he didn’t know how to justify it, so Sehun immediately asked him thing about his limping.

“Chanyeol-ssi, what the hell happened to your knee?” Sehun asked him, worried, frown clearly appearing on his face and Chanyeol sighed deeply, but revealed the injury to him, knowing that Sehun was a doctor and wouldn’t ever speak about that with Chanyeol’s mother.

Sehun sighed deeply, shaking his head, forcing Chanyeol to sit on one of the short walls around the garden, telling him that he was going to retrieve something to disinfect it and bandage it properly.

And Sehun was back pretty soon with all the necessary to help Chanyeol.

Even though Chanyeol wasn’t exactly happy when Sehun disinfected the part, thoughts still going to the previous night when Moonlight licked him, cleaning him up.

He didn’t want to remove that part, simply wrapping it better would have been fine.

“Are you having secret encounters at night? Yesterday you didn’t have this” Sehun stated and Chanyeol blushed softly, shaking his head.

“Why would I have them? I was just out seeing stars” he replied trying to sound as honest as possible and Sehun shook his head.

“You are such an idiot. Where did you even hurt yourself like this?” he asked him, worried, and Chanyeol was about to reply to him when, raising his stare, he met Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.

He seemed to be worried, more than perplexed, and surely concerned about something.

But in the same moment their stares met, Baekhyun shifted his away, following Mary in one of the thousand meeting rooms of Park’s mansion.

And Chanyeol was perplexed by the reaction too, still half-muttered greeting hanging on his lips.

He and Baekhyun started to get a bit closer than before and Baekhyun never failed to greet him, even simply with a small bow, but that time he completely ignored Chanyeol.

Did Chanyeol do something wrong toward him?

Behaved any differently from usual?

Did Baekhyun realize that Chanyeol was interested in him and he didn’t like it, wanting to push Chanyeol out of his life?

Chanyeol sighed shortly, attracting Sehun’s stare, small smile appearing on his lips.

“Your _Viscount Byun_ isn’t as you imagined him?” Sehun asked him softly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head briefly, fingers carding through his hair.

“He’s even better, actually. But probably I’m not interesting enough for him. I’m just a brat to him, right?” Chanyeol whispered softly, stare moving again on the same door where Baekhyun disappeared.

And he was about to ask Sehun to forget about his last sentence and the rantings about Baekhyun in general, when Sehun startled him with a sudden chuckle.

“Byun is… your same age, you know?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, head moving on its own, denying the whole thing.

How it could be that he and Baekhyun had the same age?

“How do you even know?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, voice barely exiting, stuck in his throat.

Sehun chuckled again, shrugging his shoulders, before patting on Chanyeol’s knee softly, signaling that he was done with the whole wrapping thing.

“I simply asked him? We know since a while now and we are not exactly friend but for sure we can consider each other acquaintances” Sehun explained him, nodding mysteriously and Chanyeol simply slapped his shoulder, shaking again his head.

“You never told me! Tell me something more about him… I don’t know what to ask him or how to start a conversation every time he comes around” Chanyeol stated, voice almost whiny, hoping that Sehun could help him out with approaching Baekhyun in some different ways.

Sehun hummed shortly, fingers gently touching his own chin, pensive.

“Maybe… something regarding our shire? He’s pretty informed about everything happening here in our shire” Sehun proposed him and Chanyeol frowned shortly but then his thoughts immediately went to Moonlight.

Maybe Baekhyun knew if there were wolves in their woods or not!

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, even though Mary insisted that Chanyeol started using a cane to walk around not to weight too much on his knee.

And it was a miracle how he saw Baekhyun going away, instead of missing him just for a minute.

Baekhyun was almost on the exit door when Chanyeol called him, attracting his attention.

“Viscount Byun!” he called him and Baekhyun sighed deeply before turning around, forcing a small smile.

“Mr. Park” he greeted him, but his tone was strange, almost forced, tired.

Chanyeol neared him, cane tickling on the floor, attracting Baekhyun’s worried stare.

“W-Were you going away?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, stopping to an adequate distance from Baekhyun, trying to meet Baekhyun’s stare, but as per usual Baekhyun’s eyes were too attentive and perceptive and Chanyeol felt like Baekhyun was reading his soul.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, strangely enough without giving any other explanations, neither on why he came around that day.

Usually he would have made some remarks on how useless or annoying were his mother’s arguments, but that day he was silent, even farther from usual.

Like that afternoon when, instead of greeting Chanyeol, he simply shifted his stare away.

“You are not stopping for a tea?” Chanyeol tried again, softly, wanting to close a bit that distance that there was between them, but he tripped on the carpet, risking to fall again on the floor, but Baekhyun gripped on his arm, balancing him again and preventing him to fall.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered, convinced that Baekhyun would back off immediately after checking that Chanyeol wasn’t falling again.

Instead, Baekhyun’s fingers remained on Chanyeol’s arm, gripping softly, and they were nearer that they’ve ever been.

Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s perfection and how, despite him being taller than Baekhyun, the other was almost bulkier than him.

Obviously not mentioning how he had a wonderful perfume, maybe a cologne or something like that, that remembered Chanyeol of pine grooves, woods, mint and it was almost spicy?

And he was _warm_.

Warmer than whoever other human Chanyeol ever was near to.

Even himself.

And Chanyeol thought that he was the highest internal temperature between all the people he knew up until that moment.

Chanyeol wanted to know more about him, about that man who had so many secrets, the fairest complexion and yet the darkest stare.

“W-Won’t you stay?” Chanyeol breathed, almost a whisper, not sure that, despite the distance, Baekhyun would really hear him.

But he did.

Because he was shaking his head shortly.

“No, I…” he started saying, but Chanyeol shook his head too, forcing himself to look at Baekhyun, fingers going to grip on Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Please, I would like you to” he interjected, voice almost cracking at the end of the sentence, and maybe sounding pitiful but he couldn’t care less if that meant Baekhyun would stay.

There was a small silence, Baekhyun clearly considering things, before he could lean up shortly, whispering in Chanyeol’s ear.

“I’ll stay only if you sit down and stop wandering around with that injured knee” he breathed, finally conceding, and Chanyeol could feel the warmth coming up to his cheeks, tinting them red.

His voice that near and low sounded like dripping honey to Chanyeol’s ears, moving mixed feelings inside himself.

What the hell was happening?

Why did he feel so hot on his face and on his ears?

Why he simply breathed an almost imperceptible _Thank you_ without being able to look at Baekhyun anymore before distancing himself shortly, guiding him in one of the garden gazebos, blessing that it was a nice day to stay outside and he could blame his red cheeks and ears to the sun.

Luckily, they also met Mary on the way there so that Chanyeol kindly asked her to serve them tea and biscuits.

Baekhyun even helped him sitting down, even if Chanyeol insisted that it wasn’t necessary, feeling again his cheeks becoming warmer.

“I’m sorry for insisting, Viscount Byun” Chanyeol whispered, a bit apologetic, because he knew how egoistic it was forcing Baekhyun there, without knowing if Baekhyun had other things to do outside there.

“Is there a reason at least?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning better on the back of the chair, and Chanyeol, who could feel Baekhyun’s stare on his own face, pressed his lips in a thin line before nodding.

It wasn’t the primary reason, since the only thing that Chanyeol wanted was spending time with Baekhyun, but still as Sehun suggested him, Chanyeol decided to ask Baekhyun if he knew nothing about wolves in their woods.

After all, if Baekhyun really knew a lot about their shire, maybe he could know something about Moonlight too.

“Do you think wolves are living in our forests, Viscount Byun?” he finally asked him shortly, making Baekhyun frown shortly, clearly perplexed by the question.

“ _Wolves_?” he echoed tentatively and Chanyeol felt again the warm crawling up to his cheeks.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea asking Baekhyun?

Maybe he would have reacted the same way Sehun did, treating Chanyeol as an idiot for believing that wolves, especially sentient wolves as Moonlight, inhabited their woods?

Instead, he nodded briefly, stare moving toward Mary that brought them tea and their usual huge variety of tea biscuits.

“Thank you, Mary” Chanyeol added softly and she smiled briefly at him, hinting a small bow toward Baekhyun too who hinted a small gesture with his head, before going away.

“I think a lot of things are living in our woods, Mr. Park, and I wouldn’t exclude the possibility of having few wolves too” Baekhyun granted, putting few sugar cubes in his tea and picking up a small berry biscuit.

Chanyeol observed him doing those small gestures with a grace that he wouldn’t think _human_ before humming shortly, almost enthralled in how Baekhyun’s fingers were light and slender in doing even those small ordinary actions.

“But I mean… sentient wolves?” Chanyeol continued shortly, imitating Baekhyun’s gesture in putting sugar in his tea, making Baekhyun arch his eyebrows perplexed.

“What do you mean with _sentient_?” he asked him, now more cautious than before, stare attentive moving toward Chanyeol again.

And there was something in how Baekhyun’s stare was scanning Chanyeol, trying once again to read inside him.

“That they can understand human language?” Chanyeol replied, even if his voice was getting feeble under Baekhyun’s worried stare.

“Forget about it, maybe I’m just getting stupid” Chanyeol added immediately, shifting his stare away, unable to face Baekhyun on that matter anymore.

Chanyeol knew about Moonlight.

And he knew that it was real.

Maybe Baekhyun didn’t know their shire as well as Sehun thought.

Baekhyun though, force a soft smile before gesturing toward Chanyeol’s knee.

“More importantly, what happened to your knee? It seems a bad injury” Baekhyun asked him, vaguely pointing to it, making Chanyeol hum briefly.

“I… fell. But don’t think too much about it. I’m fine. Mr. Oh also helped me out with the bandage so there’s nothing to worry” he replied shortly, shaking his head, but Baekhyun frowned even deeper instead of feeling relaxed at Chanyeol’s words.

Even before Chanyeol could try and reassure him, Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, clearly concerned.

“You sure you are fine? Especially since you’re walking with that cane” Baekhyun observed shortly, head nodding toward the cane that was leaning on the side of the table.

“I’m…” Chanyeol started, startled by Baekhyun’s sudden kindness and, after inhaling deeply, he decided to speak up about it.

He was having the chance of his life, the one that he uncountably mentioned to Moonlight, hoped for and he couldn’t let it slip from his hands like that.

“You are kinder than expected, Viscount Byun” Chanyeol whispered, moving his stare on Baekhyun’s face, trying to understand what Baekhyun would think of that affirmation.

Baekhyun forced a small smile before shaking his head, fingers gently carding through his hair, pulling it back, fascinating even more Chanyeol.

Because how could he be so enthralling with a small gesture like that, simply pushing his hair back?

He tried to focus on Baekhyun’s words more than on his actions, following the discourse without losing himself in that perfection.

“I’m not sure about that. Or maybe… just with selected people?” Baekhyun retorted briefly, smile becoming more relaxed and Chanyeol thought that he missed a heartbeat because… _woah_.

Baekhyun was… beautiful with that smile on his lips and was he hinting to the fact that he was kind _only with Chanyeol?_

“I-I…” Chanyeol started saying even though words died both in his throat and in his mind, unable to process the whole thing happening in front of him.

Baekhyun stated that he was kind with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was part of the _selected people_ that Baekhyun worried about.

Chanyeol could die happily, probably.

“And if I’m this kind as you say, you could stop calling me _Viscount Byun_?” Baekhyun continued making Chanyeol’s cheeks take a deep red color, feeling like they were on fire.

His eyes became wider, lips parting in awe and hands stilling on his cup.

If that was a dream, Chanyeol never wanted to wake up.

Was Baekhyun _granting him_ the possibility to call him with his first name?

“W-Would it be fine for you?” Chanyeol managed to ask Baekhyun, stare not leaving his face, and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“I wouldn’t have proposed it in the first place, don’t you think?” Baekhyun whispered in reply, hinting a small soft smile, and Chanyeol hummed softly, clearly agreeing with Baekhyun’s reasoning.

“Thank you, _Baekhyun-ssi_ ” he breathed even though his voice trembled a bit on the name, softly around how Baekhyun’s name sounded with his voice, out of his lips, immediately shifting his stare away, making Baekhyun chuckle softly before he could take again his teacup and sipping slowly from it.

They spent some more time together, Chanyeol not mentioning again sentient wolves and trying not to think about how nice was that sense of familiarity and of intimacy he felt when he and Baekhyun spent time together.

To Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt like home.

Warm and safe.

A bit uncomfortable due to the embarrassment that Chanyeol still felt around him, but still…

“I think it’s time for me to go, now” Baekhyun stated after almost three hours, seeing that twilight was finally settling down and making Chanyeol nod shortly, even though he didn’t want Baekhyun to go.

“We don’t want you to face dangerous situations” Chanyeol noted softly and making gesture to sit up, but Baekhyun shook his head, stopping him.

“You don’t need to accompany me. I know my way out and you should rest too, Mr. Park” he whispered smiling shortly toward him and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

Baekhyun was right as per usual, but Chanyeol wanted to try his luck once more that day.

“Y-You could start calling me with my name too, no? It would be fair” he whispered briefly, stare moving to Baekhyun’s face, seeing him frowning shortly before he could chuckle softly, a clear and pristine sound so nice and resounding inside Chanyeol, making him feel again like his cheeks were on fire.

“I kind of prefer when you are this direct, _Chanyeol-ssi_. See you next time?” Baekhyun whispered, leaning his head on the side, smiling at Chanyeol who gulped down nodding, for a moment unable to process what was happening.

“S-See you next time, Baekhyun-ssi” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun bowed shortly before waiving at him and leaving the small garden, directed toward the exit.

And what the hell just happened?

Did he become closer to Baekhyun?

Calling him by his name and knowing something more about him?

Getting to know that Baekhyun worried about him?

Chanyeol pressed his hands on his cheeks, trying to calm himself down.

Baekhyun said _see you next time_ , so that meant that there would be a _next time_ again.

And Chanyeol had to do his best to prepare himself to Baekhyun and whatever effects he could have on Chanyeol.

BAEKHYUN POV

For almost a week, Chanyeol didn’t go to their night appointments.

Baekhyun wasn’t worried, though.

Because he saw him almost every day at Park mansion, having great care of stopping a bit every time he went there for a tea or even just for few words if he was in a haste.

However, as soon as Chanyeol was even a bit better, his night visits started again.

The first time that Baekhyun saw him arriving at the lake bank, he wanted to shake his head.

Chanyeol had only the blanket with him, limping quite visibly and still the cane with him.

“Moonlight” he called him and Baekhyun neared him, stare worried on Chanyeol who shook his head smiling briefly at him.

“No worries. It took a bit more, but I’m here. I missed you a lot” Chanyeol whispered before leaning down and hugging him, fingers carding through his fur and… yeah, Baekhyun missed that too.

Chanyeol’s fingers were so nice on his back, on his fur and behind his ears.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

And after spending few hours with Chanyeol, when Chanyeol almost started dozing off, Baekhyun almost forced him to ride on Baekhyun’s back and brought him home.

“You are too kind, Moonlight. And even if everybody says that there’s no sentient wolves, I know you are real, so warm and soft near me” Chanyeol whispered when they reached Park mansion and he finally was again on his feet instead on Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun snuggled his muzzle against Chanyeol’s thigh, trying to reassure him that he was way more real than he could think, making Chanyeol smile fondly at him.

“Who’s a good boy?” he asked him, scratching behind his ears and Baekhyun closed his eyes in appreciation, letting Chanyeol pet him so lovely instead of making a fuss for it.

He realized his life started to revolve around Chanyeol.

During the day he was Park mansion’s frequent visitor, and at night he met Chanyeol in his wolf form, before and after keeping patrolling around the woods since the whole situation didn’t tone down at all.

What if his instinct this time wasn’t so good, and he was wasting his time with Chanyeol?

And what he was planning on achieving with spending that much time with Chanyeol?

Keeping hidden his secret and not even mentioning being both Baekhyun and Moonlight?

Would a time come when Chanyeol would finally know about him being both?

Or he could keep that secret forever?

And what was he risking with that game of continuously lying to Chanyeol both in his human form and his wolf one?

Baekhyun decided to avoid that matter a while more, not thinking about it and instead making his acquaintance with Chanyeol even deeper than before.

Instead of simply waiting for Chanyeol to arrive at the lake bank, Baekhyun went each night to fetch him up, letting him ride on his back until the lake, literally accompanying him from and to there every night.

Chanyeol was… overjoying.

And that was enough to Baekhyun.

Because he started to realize that the only important thing to him, was seeing Chanyeol relaxed and smiling, telling him small things about happenings in his life, things about his mother, about Baekhyun himself, whatever made Chanyeol feel better.

Baekhyun was more than willing to spend time with Chanyeol, even when Yixing started to get a bit worried about it.

“Baekhyun-ssi, it’s not like I want to investigate in your matters, but you are sleeping way less than before and your night outings are getting more and more frequent. Is something happening? Is it because of the aggressions?” Yixing asked him one day when Baekhyun was changing before going to Park Mansion.

Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding almost distractedly, and making Yixing frown even deeper than before.

“And your visits at Park Mansion have increased too. Did you become so well acquaintance with Mrs. Park? I kind of get that you didn’t like her” Yixing continued trying to understand why Baekhyun continuously went to visit the Parks.

Only in that moment, Baekhyun stopped to look at Yixing before inhaling deeply.

“I learnt to trust my instinct in these years, Xing. My wolf senses rarely mistake and there’s something happening around Parks’ scion, Chanyeol. And I want to understand what it is” Baekhyun explained briefly, earning himself a curious yet worried stare from Yixing.

“ _Something_ like?” Yixing retorted and Baekhyun hummed briefly before shaking his head.

“I don’t know yet, but he can’t be left alone” he whispered in reply and Yixing hummed shortly.

“So… it’s for Parks’ son, not for Mrs. Park. And… do you spend also nighttime with Parks’ scion?” Yixing continued shortly, interested, making Baekhyun sigh deeply.

Was there any use in hiding it from Yixing?

He would have known nevertheless, sooner or later.

“Yeah, he has some… stargazing hobbies? And he’s in danger and in need to be protected. Reason why I…” Baekhyun started explaining, but Yixing coughed shortly, interrupting him before looking toward him.

“Sure and it’s your _duty_ , I suppose, as oldest inhabitant of this shire to reveal a normal human your wolf shape, right?” Yixing asked him and even if his tone was light, he wasn’t agreeing with Baekhyun’s choices.

“What?” Baekhyun started saying but Yixing stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

“I don’t want to doubt your instinct, Baek, far for being my intention because I wouldn’t have followed you even in your strangest ideas…” Yixing started to say, nearing Baekhyun and he clearly was worried in that moment, tone forgetting the whole formal register and friendly nickname slipping easily in.

“But Parks’ young scion is human, and you should keep your distance from humans. Because they usually don’t bring anything good and… did you at least told him about you having a wolf form?” Yixing asked him again and when Baekhyun shook his head shortly, trying to motivate his actions, Yixing frowned even deeper.

“It’s even less good, Baek. What if one day he will know about that? You will face even greater disasters” Yixing commented immediately, shaking his head, stare clearly scolding toward Baekhyun.

“Xing, you are making things bigger than what they actually are” Baekhyun retorted, picking up his own jacket, even though he _knew_ that Yixing was right and that he should have stayed as far as possible from Chanyeol, not looking for him and his company.

Especially not in his wolf form.

“I’m not exaggerating, Baek. You never know what can happen and how Parks’ scion will take the news that you are also the wolf that protected him at night? Maybe it won’t be as easy as you think” Yixing continued, nodding fervently as if he was sustaining his own opinion and Baekhyun knew he was right, but he didn’t want to think about it.

He would have faced it whenever it would happen.

_If_ it would happen.

However, part of whatever Baekhyun was fearing happened one night and he finally realized that he couldn’t keep it a up for much more and that sooner or later Chanyeol would have known about it.

It was night and they were sitting on the lake bank as per usual, when not one but several figures came out of the woods.

They were all wearing black coats and had their faces covered.

Baekhyun was already alert and managed to shoo some of them away with his growling but others attacked them nevertheless and, for how much Baekhyun tried to defend himself and Chanyeol, one of this figures pushed Chanyeol on the ground, making him hit his head and lose his senses.

Baekhyun fought them back somehow despite the difference in numbers, but he knew that something was wrong so he immediately took Chanyeol and brought him back to the safest place in the shire: Byun castle.

He knew that Chanyeol never went there and justifying his presence there would be… difficult.

But he couldn’t risk anything more.

And he couldn’t risk leaving him to Park mansion.

He was too worried to simply leave him there without knowing if he was fine or not, how much blood he lost and if the injury would be too deep.

When he arrived, he immediately went to call to Yixing, even though it was super late in the night.

“Xing, I need your help” he breathed, shaking awake his butler that immediately sat up, frowning at the sight of Baekhyun covered in blood and injured.

“Baek, what the hell happened to you?” he asked him, worried, hands touching Baekhyun’s shoulders, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Come with me, someone attacked Park’s scion… I brought him here” Baekhyun _kind of_ explained and Yixing was immediately on his feet, even though still in his pajama.

“You brought Park’s scion here? Are you crazy? Do you want Mrs. Park to come here and burn this castle down?” Yixing asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, pushing Yixing toward the guest’s room and showing him Chanyeol, laying down unconscious on the bed and Yixing neared him immediately.

“Go and wake Mr. Oh up… I need also his help” Yixing stated and Baekhyun didn’t let him repeat himself.

Sehun was a good doctor, among his good qualities, so Baekhyun didn’t mind waking him up at that ungodly hour in the morning if that meant saving Chanyeol’s life.

He went immediately to Sehun’s house and literally brought him down from the bed, knocking on his door.

“Byun, it’s three in the morning what the…” he stated opening the door but Baekhyun shook his head, worried.

“I have a huge favor to ask you, Oh. It’s about Chanyeol-ssi” he stated voice almost a breath, shaking and worried, and Sehun was immediately awake and alert.

And Baekhyun explained the whole thing that happened while they were going back to Byun castle and when they arrived there, Sehun was astonished.

“Who knew that the two of you…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, gesturing toward guest’s room.

“We are friends, nothing more” he immediately stopped him and, even if he received an amused stare from Sehun, he didn’t comment anything more, simply helping Yixing with Chanyeol’s injuries.

Apparently, it wasn’t nothing serious, only a big bruise and a deep yet not life-threatening cut.

“You should accompany him home” Baekhyun whispered toward Sehun who shook his head.

“I don’t think. Here’s the safest place, for how much it concerns me. And instead I would try and convince that witch of Mrs. Park to let him stay here for a while. It’s clear that they were aiming at him. You barely have any injuries” he replied and Baekhyun nodded even though he had a whole lot under his clothes, that he had great care of hiding before going to call Sehun.

“She will never allow him to stay here, Oh. And you know it as well as I do” he stated briefly, shaking his head.

Sehun inhaled deeply, nodding, fingers carding through his hair.

“Maybe she’s the one behind the attacks… She could want him death once for all” Sehun stated and when Baekhyun was almost shaking his head, Sehun frowned even deeper than before.

“His inheritance is far greater that you may imagine, Byun. And his mother would do _whatever_ for that” he stated, making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line.

“Still, keeping him here without any other justification. What do I …?” he started saying but Sehun simply shook his head shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Park mansion is not a safe place for him, Byun. And we both know it. I would take him with me, but I live alone and have no servant as you do. And Byun castle is generally safer than whatever other place around here” Sehun continued, making Yixing near them nodding shortly, convinced.

“Baekhyun-ssi, he’s already here and, if as Mr. Oh is saying, the boy is really in danger, we would better keep him here instead of sending him back home” Yixing added, making Baekhyun frown even deeper than before.

“I’ll find a way to keep him here, then” he concluded fingers carding through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh, and Sehun nodded briefly, thanking him.

And even though he was worried about _how_ to do that, he was more worried about Chanyeol’s health.

He would have surely found a way.

CHANYEOL POV

When Chanyeol woke up, he knew for sure that he wasn’t in his room.

Memories of the previous night came at him in flashes, only remembering pain and Moonlight fighting for him, to protect him.

He sat up immediately even though he was aching everywhere.

Who knew if Moonlight was fine, if it was injured too?

What if it was injured and suffering somewhere in the woods?

Before he had to discover where he was, though.

Because that wasn’t anywhere known to him.

For sure not Park mansion, nor the library of the shire.

And neither Sehun’s house.

Not that he never entered there, but he visited once and the panorama he could see outside the window was completely different.

He looked around a bit, investigating the bookshelves covered walls, or the small empty desk on the side of the bed and he was wondering if exiting or not, when the door opened, and a tall Chinese man entered.

He was stunning in some ways and smiled softly at Chanyeol when he saw that he was awake.

“You are up, Mr. Park” he noted voice low and pleasant to hear and Chanyeol frowned shortly, a bit scared from the fact that the Chinese man knew his name.

“What…?” Chanyeol started saying but Yixing bowed shortly, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry for having startled you. I’m Byun’s butler, Yixing, at your service” Yixing stated, bowing again and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

_Byun_?

Did he really hear correctly?

Was he really in that dream-like and unexplored place that was Byun Castle?

Or was he mistaking and…

“ _Byun_?” he echoed shortly, voice slightly cracking and Yixing nodded briefly.

“Exactly, Master was worried about you and sent me to check out on you” Yixing explained shortly and Chanyeol frowned again briefly.

“He… can I see him?” Chanyeol asked him, tentatively, a big mess happening in his head, thoughts getting tangled and difficult to understand even for Chanyeol himself, and Yixing nodded again, before bowing once again and closing the door behind him.

What the hell was he doing in Baekhyun’s castle?

How he ended up there?

He waited for few minutes and then there was a soft knock on the door.

“Please” Chanyeol whispered, realizing that maybe it was hard to hear but the door opened nevertheless and Baekhyun entered in all his fairest magnificence.

There was something that made him even more _sparkling_ than usual, like he was made of light or something like that for how much absurd it could seem.

Except a blue blossoming bruise under his left eye.

“W-What happened?” Chanyeol asked him, wanting to cross the distance that there was between them but feeling like there was something urgent to speak about, and didn’t concern Baekhyun’s bruise.

“You can’t go home right now. You will stop here for few days until Constable Kim and Oh won’t give us their agreement” he stated simply, like it was the most obvious things in the world and Chanyeol frowned deeply, shaking his head.

“I… Why? What’s happening? And what about my mother?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, gesturing toward the chair near the desk.

Chanyeol shook his head, but Baekhyun repeated the same gesture and Chanyeol finally decided to sit down.

“I know that your memories are probably not good at the moment, but someone attacked you last night and tried killing you. Reason why, being Byun castle one of the safest places in the shire, you will stay here. I have already written a letter to your mother and she agreed as long as you are safe” Baekhyun stated, softly but coldly, his stare clearly worried, inspecting Chanyeol’s injuries.

“Baekhyun-ssi, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“It’s not something negotiable, Chanyeol-ssi. It’s already decided, and I know that it’s against your will, but try to be patient. I will work together with Constable Kim to understand what’s happening as soon as possible” Baekhyun added, fingers going to card in his hair shortly and Chanyeol noted a small bruise also on his wrist.

Chanyeol frowned shortly and he was about to speak up, when there was a soft knock on the door and Baekhyun turned around, looking at Yixing that entered again in the room, bowing.

“Mr. Oh is here, Baekhyun-ssi. He wants to speak with you” Yixing started saying and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Bring him here, maybe Chanyeol-ssi will feel relieved in seeing a known face too” he stated lowly, nodding toward the door, and Chanyeol was about to tell him that there wasn’t any reason and that even if he was in danger, the only idea of being there with Baekhyun made him feel safer than ever, but Yixing shook his head.

“He requested only your presence, Baekhyun-ssi” he whispered shortly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding.

“Try to rest a bit more. I’ll be back” Baekhyun stated briefly and even before Chanyeol could comment, Baekhyun was already out of the room, followed by his servant.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, sitting again on the bed and curling up, thinking at the whole situation.

He really would have lived for few days with Baekhyun?

Did that mean that he would get to spend more time with Baekhyun?

And… what about Moonlight?

How was it?

Did it survive to the attacks of the previous night?

Chanyeol waited and waited for Baekhyun’s return but he came back only after almost two hours.

He was clearly more tired than before and that blue bruise under his eye seemed to be worse than before.

“W-What happened to your face?” Chanyeol asked him softly, this time sitting up from the bed and nearing him, but Baekhyun took a step back.

“Nothing. I just had a small quarrel with Oh” he replied briefly, but his tone was evasive, clearly not telling him all the truth.

And … was there any reason to lie to Chanyeol?

What was happening?

“Baekhyun-ssi…” Chanyeol started saying, worried, but Baekhyun shook again his head.

“If you need anything else, Xing, my chief butler, will be at your disposal. As soon as everything will be solved you will be able to go back again. Let him know also your…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol took his hand in his, shaking his head too.

The gesture was immediately and almost without Chanyeol could realize it, but he didn’t want Baekhyun to go away.

Not like this.

Not without hearing what Chanyeol thought about that whole matter.

“I’m fine with staying here as long as it will be needed” he stated, interrupting Baekhyun and earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun himself.

They stared at each other for almost a good minute, Chanyeol probably losing himself in Baekhyun’s perfection and how he wanted to know more about that man he basically knew nothing about.

He wanted Baekhyun to tell him more about himself.

To finally see beneath the thick surface that covered Baekhyun’s words and actions.

For him to _trust_ Chanyeol with part of his story, problems, doubts.

“But?” Baekhyun finally whispered and Chanyeol forced a small smile, pressing his luck once more when Baekhyun was involved.

Usually Chanyeol wasn’t a man that took that many risks.

Especially not while involving person like Baekhyun who were, by definition, unpredictable.

Yet, Chanyeol wanted to know more, to understand more.

To be nearer to Baekhyun.

“I want to help you too” he retorted but in the very same moment he let out the word _help_ , Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“No, definitely, absolutely, categorically, no” he replied and, beside his _total_ denial, he was slightly worried too.

Chanyeol could see it on how Baekhyun was staring back at Chanyeol.

That very same stare he had when Chanyeol hurt his knee.

“At least, don’t force me here only with your butler. Will you… talk to me too?” Chanyeol insisted briefly, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hand still in his.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, stare shifting away before he could nod shortly.

“Whenever I’m home, come and find me in my studio. It’s at the end of the corridor, last door on the left. But if I’m not here, please ask Xing. He will be glad to help you out for whatever thing you may need” Baekhyun finally conceded, earning himself a beaming smile from Chanyeol.

“Thank you, Baekhyun-ssi. I appreciate it!” he stated, all giddy and happy, and for how much Baekhyun forced another small smile, there was something that Chanyeol couldn’t quite grasp but Baekhyun was clearly not okay with that situation.

Something felt wrong for some ways, even though he couldn’t quite get why.

And even before Chanyeol could ask or tell something more, his stomach gurgled loudly, making him shift his stare away, feeling the warmth creeping up his cheeks.

“Follow me, you must be hungry” Baekhyun whispered, distancing himself from Chanyeol and opening the door, walking down a long corridor and… woah, Byun castle was really _huge_.

One could get lost in there without joking.

Chanyeol followed him, trying to focus on where they were going.

“Xing will accompany you back, you don’t need to worry” Baekhyun stated, almost like he could _feel_ Chanyeol’s thoughts.

“Are you going out, Baekhyun-ssi?” Chanyeol asked him, worried and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Constable Kim wants to speak with me and, as I told you, you are not allowed to exit from Byun’s castle until further notice” Baekhyun replied, this time more honestly compared to before and Chanyeol sped up his pace to match it with Baekhyun’s.

“Constable Kim?” he echoed, frowning at the name that Baekhyun mentioned also before, and Baekhyun frowned shortly, looking toward Chanyeol, near him, nodding.

“Yes, he’s one of the most trusted Police officers around our shire” Baekhyun explained briefly and Chanyeol hummed, fingers going to his chin shortly, pensively.

“You know awfully a lot of our shire, Baekhyun-ssi” he commented, quickly glancing toward Baekhyun who, after frowning shortly, let out a soft chuckle, small smile appearing on his lips.

“It’s… ages my family inhabit these lands, Chanyeol-ssi, maybe even before Parks started living here. It’s only my duty as ancient owner of these lands knowing _everything_ of this shire” he replied, almost proudly of it and Chanyeol nodded even though he was so sure that there was something that Baekhyun didn’t know.

He knew nothing about Moonlight.

And that was something that only Chanyeol knew, making him feel powerful.

Even though, now, he had to find a way to leave Byun castle at night to meet secretly with Moonlight.

Always hoping that nothing happened to it the night prior.

Chanyeol spent some time with Baekhyun before he went out, as he said before, and Chanyeol remained with Yixing.

Yixing was a strange man, silent but quite observant.

“If there’s anything I can do for you, Mr. Park, please let me know” Yixing stated once he brought him back to the huge bedroom that Baekhyun gave him.

There was a studio and a private bathroom and, well, Chanyeol was used to live in a big mansion, made of huge rooms, high ceilings with parqueted floors and paintings or tapestries everywhere, but Byun’s castle still seemed like a museum.

Every room and corridor had different particularities and there weren’t two rooms or corridors equal to each other.

Even though, it didn’t feel suffocating as Park mansion.

Baekhyun didn’t set any rule before going away and also Yixing didn’t seem to mind the whole thing much, so Chanyeol wandered around all day long, more and more in an awe every time he discovered something more, something different, something even more interesting than before.

Even though the most interesting thing was without any doubt the library.

Byun castle had a two floors library with walls full of shelves filled with books scrupulously organized in thematic order and then chronologically.

Chanyeol didn’t know why but he was _sure_ that was Baekhyun’s way of doing things, more than his own butlers.

Not that he had a real proof about it.

He simply felt it.

And that became his hobby for the rest of the afternoon.

He almost didn’t realize it, but when Baekhyun softly coughed attracting his attention, outside was already dark and surely it was passed tea-time.

“I see you found one of my favorite places” Baekhyun whispered, gently nearing Chanyeol that was sitting on the floor, browsing through _History from the 15 th Century_ of their shire.

“Y-Yes, I-I did. I’m sorry if I couldn’t enter, just Yixing said that I could wander around” Chanyeol started saying closing the book and sitting up, stare barely meeting with Baekhyun’s.

“You can go wherever you want inside here. I don’t have any secret” Baekhyun replied, and even though there was a small smile on his lips, it felt kind of forced or maybe worried.

But even before Chanyeol could process a question about it, Baekhyun neared him even more, fingers almost imperceptibly brushing on Chanyeol’s cheek going to the small bruise he had on his neck.

“How are you feeling? Did you rest a bit, or you read all day long?” Baekhyun muttered, fingers not leaving his neck, and Chanyeol felt the blush coming warm to his cheeks and ears.

Baekhyun’s fingers felt so warm on his skin and he had a _nostalgic_ scent even if Chanyeol couldn’t exactly pin-point why.

Especially because… how could Baekhyun be _nostalgic_ when he and Chanyeol shared so few together?

“I did, yes. You don’t need to worry” Chanyeol retorted softly, leaning on Baekhyun’s warmth without even realizing.

And Baekhyun instead of pulling away or distancing himself, cupped his cheek better, fingers gently stroking it.

“You know I worry about you. Especially after yesterday’s events” Baekhyun stated clearly and, did Chanyeol mishear?

Baekhyun said once again that he worried about Chanyeol.

He cared about him.

For some reasons that Chanyeol didn’t know, but he cared about him.

“You don’t have to, Baekhyun-ssi, I…” he started saying again but Baekhyun inhaled deeply shaking his head and finally distancing himself from Chanyeol.

“I… brought back your things from the lake bank. You will find them in you room” he added, picking up the book that Chanyeol had in his hand and putting it away on the shelf.

And Chanyeol frowned briefly, perplexed, words leaving his lips even before he could think more about them.

“How did you know they were mine?” he asked toward Baekhyun who… hesitated.

There was a moment of complete silence, reply not so obvious or not so easy as Chanyeol would think.

“They were there, where they found you, so I supposed they were yours. Let me know if they are not” Baekhyun finally said and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding, even though his stare was curious on Baekhyun.

There was something strange in all of that.

Something that wasn’t simply Baekhyun thinking about it.

He knew more things that he wanted to reveal to Chanyeol.

And maybe he knew also about Moonlight.

If not in the specific about Moonlight, at least about wolves in the shire.

And Chanyeol meant _sentient_ wolves, not normal ones.

Because Chanyeol wasn’t stupid and it wasn’t possible that in all those books and with Baekhyun knowing as well as he professed their shire, he didn’t know _at all_ about Moonlight.

However, why hiding it from Chanyeol?

Was there some kind of secret that Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to know?

If the reply was yes, how important or shady was this secret?

“Now come, it’s time for dinner already. Aren’t you hungry?” Baekhyun asked him and only in that moment his stomach gurgled again, replying to Baekhyun who smiled softly toward him.

“I’m sure you will love Violet’s cooking. Let’s go” he concluded, walking away and Chanyeol followed him even though he couldn’t quite shake off that sensation.

What was Baekhyun hiding him and why?

BAEKHYUN POV

It wasn’t like Chanyeol was _asking_ something but all the time he spent in the library and small sentences that he stated during the hours Baekhyun was home, kind of make him feel like Chanyeol was getting closer to the whole _wolf_ thing.

On the first day, Yixing informed him that Chanyeol went out during the nighttime, finding a passage somewhere behind the kitchens, and Baekhyun had to literally _run_ even in his wolf form just to meet him again on the lake bank as per all the other nights.

He wanted so bad to tell him that he didn’t have to go there to meet Moonlight and so on, but he didn’t know how without exposing himself, so he simply continued that dual life even when Chanyeol lived with him.

Chanyeol vaguely hinted to not living anymore in the same place as before, when Moonlight accompanied him back to Byun’s castle instead of Park mansion, but he was… _silent_ about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun started also to sleep less than before because, if Chanyeol spent time with Moonlight until four in the morning, then he would sleep until ten in the morning, while Baekhyun at eight o’clock was already active and helping Minseok and Sehun in finding whoever wanted Chanyeol dead.

However, this didn’t stop him to spend every single waking moment with Chanyeol.

It was so strange how they got along, somehow.

Chanyeol was more comfortable around Baekhyun and started to open as he did with Moonlight also with Baekhyun, telling him small things at start and then more and more with the passing of the time.

Baekhyun never judged him, only listened, taking what it arrived without asking too much into it.

And strangely enough, Chanyeol revealed himself to be pretty cuddly with humans too, not only with Moonlight.

There were times in which Baekhyun was sitting on the couch, reading, especially in the late afternoon, after tea-time, and Chanyeol sat near him with a book too, but ending up dozing off and leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Baekhyun found him incredibly soft and cute, despite once Sehun told him that it wasn’t normal and that Chanyeol never fell asleep if he wasn’t comfortable with people or his surroundings.

“As long as he’s fine, Oh, I don’t mind anything” Baekhyun breathed earning himself an amused stare from Sehun.

“You really have it soft for this boy, Byun” he commented, amusement clearly tinting his voice and his tone, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s figure leaning on Baekhyun, and Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I’m trying just to be a good host while he’s here. When he will go back home, everything will be as before” he concluded, even though the only idea kind of saddened him.

Chanyeol was precious and even if his questions on the shire were getting nearer and nearer to wolves’ existences and, therefore, nearer to Baekhyun and Moonlight’s shared secret, Baekhyun didn’t dislike having him around.

That day they were having tea in the garden, Baekhyun was just returned from his regular tour with Minseok and Sehun for the woods, trying to understand what was killing people and tried to kill Chanyeol too, when Chanyeol spoke up.

“I found a book on our shire’s wolves in your library, Baekhyun-ssi” Chanyeol stated briefly and Baekhyun hummed, sipping his tea and wondering _which_ book he found, since there were at least fifty about it in his library.

“There was written that even though now they are less than before there’s a lot of wolves still wandering in our woods” Chanyeol stated, taking another small cookie and munching on it.

He was incredibly cute in Baekhyun’s eyes and sometimes he kind of felt like he wanted to reveal his wolf form to Chanyeol even just for later claiming him as his mate, animal instinct substituting to human rationality.

Because yes, Baekhyun wasn’t stupid and he knew when his instinct was right more than his own brain.

And he knew that he felt _something_ for Chanyeol.

Something that went beyond what he could define in the borders of a _friendship_.

Because there was something more, something deeper to it, making him look for Chanyeol during the days and losing his sleep all the nights just to be Moonlight again and seeing Chanyeol a bit more.

And even if Baekhyun repeated himself that it was just for a few more, he felt like he was getting more and more affectionate toward him, missing already when he would be gone.

Baekhyun promised himself also to let Chanyeol know, one day, eventually, that he was Moonlight too, but he never found the right moment, the right feeling and despite being a wolf, big and usually scary, he was a big coward too and even when he could, he never actually faced the discourse, letting it go, too afraid of whatever consequences could come by Chanyeol knowing about Baekhyun’s secret.

“Never said the contrary, Chanyeol-ssi. It would be stupid thinking that no wolves are wandering in our woods” Baekhyun finally commented and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, finishing his cookie and inhaling deeply.

It was clear that he wanted to ask Baekhyun something more, but then he shook his head.

“You don’t understand, Baekhyun-ssi. It’s not only this” he concluded sitting up and walking away, leaving Baekhyun perplexed and unbelieving.

Was it really so important to Chanyeol proving his point on Moonlight’s existence?

Why he couldn’t simply accept the fact that indeed Moonlight was real and being around him?

And that evening, after that Chanyeol also refused the dinner, closing himself up in his own room, Baekhyun went to the lake bank in his wolf shape, meeting him.

He was sitting there, no books and no telescope, eyes teary and cheeks red.

Baekhyun neared him, making his presence notable also for him and Chanyeol patted on his head, forcing a small smile.

“Nobody believes you are real, Moonlight. What do I do? Am I going mad?” Chanyeol whispered softly, voice barely stable, almost cracking and tears forming again in his eyes.

Baekhyun snuggled his muzzle on Chanyeol’s shoulder, warming him up with his warmth.

“I’m so tired about everything. Baekhyun-ssi is a wonderful person, but I still feel like he’s hiding something from me and I can’t understand what exactly it is and if it’s connected with me, him, the whole situation in general or if he thinks I’m still a noisy kid” he breathed, shaking his head, and Baekhyun really wanted to tell him that it wasn’t like that and he was just protecting him, but Chanyeol inhaled deeply shaking his head.

“And my mother who should be worrying about me, never came to visit nor wrote a letter. I mean, it’s almost two weeks since I’m not living with her anymore. Doesn’t she like… miss me? I mean, I should be her last family member, is she okay that I’m not around?” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun shook his head, snuggling in again, leaning all his body against Chanyeol’s side.

“You are the only one who listen and understand me, Moonlight” Chanyeol muttered softly closing his eyes and resting his face in Baekhyun’s fur.

Baekhyun felt the hurt running deep inside as if it was his own.

He wanted to hug Chanyeol too as he was doing with Moonlight in that moment.

And protect him from all the bad things that were happening around him.

However, he wasn’t in that position.

There was nothing he could do for Chanyeol.

Nor in that moment, nor never.

Apart from being Moonlight for him a while more.

Because it would be so easy stopping going to those encounters too.

Remaining well hidden in the woods, always alert if something was to happen, but not meeting Chanyeol.

And that was what it was bound to happen whenever Baekhyun, together with Minseok and Sehun, would have found the culprit behind the aggressions.

Because that _status quo_ that came to be, it couldn’t be for forever.

And even though Baekhyun knew it _oh so well,_ he knew also how much it would be painful for both.

They stayed there, simply enjoying each other warmth before Chanyeol almost fell asleep on Moonlight and Baekhyun decided to bring him back at home.

Baekhyun knew he had to find a solution for whatever was plaguing Chanyeol.

Himself alone or with the help of someone else.

That’s why he started inviting Sehun at home more frequently, hoping that Chanyeol would finally open up to Sehun, even just a bit.

Chanyeol, though, seemed annoyed by Sehun’s presence in Byun castle, taking almost offence by it, so much that Baekhyun barely invited him again around.

And even if he wasn’t happy about it, a solution arrived unexpected.

It was late that night and Baekhyun just brought home Chanyeol, but he wanted to stay in his wolf form a bit more.

It felt like ages since he didn’t go and run in the woods freely, thinking about nothing, bare instinct guiding him.

So, after he made sure that Chanyeol went inside the house and the lights in his room were on and then off, he went running.

It felt nice, refreshing and somehow healing, even though it was also tiring.

The breeze, the humid, that nice, woody and musky scent, everything felt perfect and Baekhyun felt more himself than ever.

It was like breathing again, for the first time in ages, feeling nature filling in his whole being, sating his wolf side once in a while too.

He went back only after few hours, only silence reigning around, especially near Byun’s castle.

Baekhyun shifted back to his human form and he was picking up his clothes when he heard a sound coming from behind him.

He didn’t notice anything before, reason why he growled lowly, eyes shifting back to the icy blue he had when he was in his wolf shape, but it was just…

_Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun inhaled immediately, stare shifting away, closing his shirt and messing his hair up.

“Chanyeol-ssi, it’s so late, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked him voice trying to be casual even though he was worried about his presence there, but Chanyeol’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“Baekhyun-ssi, you…” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

Did he see him shifting from his wolf shape?

Since when Chanyeol was there?

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, eyes inquiring, not leaving Baekhyun’s figure, and Baekhyun immediately shook his head, hair falling messily on his forehead.

“Why there should be?” he retorted back and at those words, Chanyeol simply turned around, walking away.

And if Baekhyun thought that _that_ was the end, he was mistaking.

Chanyeol not only was strange all the following days, evading Baekhyun and his stare, almost not speaking with him, but when Moonlight brought him back at home, Chanyeol started to wait for him to go away and tried to follow him several times.

Baekhyun’s senses were too refined to let Chanyeol surprise him, but still it messed up with Baekhyun’s usual schedule.

Or like that time that as Moonlight he injured himself near his chin and, when he went back to be Baekhyun, the injury remained and Chanyeol wouldn’t stop observing it.

Chanyeol was way too observant and too clever.

And too near to Baekhyun.

Reason why, he ended up discovering Moonlight secret after no more than two weeks.

That night, Chanyeol went back to Byun castle without too much hassle but looked at Moonlight going away from the window of his room.

When Baekhyun was sure that he was asleep and the light off, he went back, shifting back to his human form again and when he was putting on his trousers and shirt, once again Chanyeol scared the hell out of him, appearing out of nowhere.

“Chanyeol-ssi, it’s starting to get…” he started saying, trying not to look too surprised by his presence there, but Chanyeol shook his head, nearing him.

His stare was angry and teary and maybe also hurt?

“You knew about Moonlight all along for this reason, right?” he asked him, voice cracking, wavering and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, putting his jacket on.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Chanyeol-ssi. I’m not familiar with wolves, as I told you” he replied trying to sound as honest as he could but Chanyeol slapped him, making it resound in all the stables.

“I never told you that Moonlight is a wolf” he breathed but he was clearly disappointed in whatever was happening in that moment.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head, finally accepting that _that_ was really happening.

“What do you want me to say, Chanyeol-ssi?” he asked him, stare moving on him, and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line before taking a deep breath.

“Are you and Moonlight the… same _thing_?” Chanyeol finally asked him and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before nodding.

Not that he had other possibilities.

Chanyeol saw him shape shifting from Moonlight to Baekhyun again.

Was there any use in hiding it any longer?

Chanyeol instead slapped him again, tears finally tumbling over his eyes.

“You are the worst” he simply stated, making gesture to go away but Baekhyun took his hand, forcing him there.

They stared at each other shortly and Baekhyun wanted to tell him that he hadn’t any other choice, that he was afraid of facing that with Chanyeol, to tell him that he was Moonlight.

That that was the dearest secret almost nobody knew of.

Instead he simply pressed his lips in a thin line.

“You are still forbidden to leave Byun castle. Don’t forget it” he breathed, letting his hand go and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider before he could nod shortly, finally going away.

And if there was a way that Baekhyun would have avoided of ending things, that was _that_ way.

It would only hurt them both even if for different reason.

Chanyeol lost his only confident, even though a silent one.

And Baekhyun…

He lost Chanyeol’s trust.

CHANYEOL POV

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it.

Baekhyun and Moonlight were the same… _thing_.

If that meant that Baekhyun was also a wolf or Moonlight also a human, it didn’t make any difference.

Baekhyun never told him.

Baekhyun betrayed him and his trust, especially if Chanyeol thought again to all the things he told Moonlight thinking that it wouldn’t ever tell them to anybody else.

And instead Moonlight was Baekhyun all along.

So, he knew everything of Chanyeol.

All the small, stupid things.

And the biggest ones.

Chanyeol was angry and disappointed.

He thought that he was able to build something together with Baekhyun, that they both trusted each other with their secrets.

Even though he started getting the idea that Baekhyun was hiding something, he didn’t think it would be such a huge thing.

But maybe it was just Chanyeol being blind.

Because all the times that Baekhyun and Moonlight shared the same injuries, that nostalgic scent that Baekhyun had and reminded Chanyeol of musk and woods…

Maybe it wasn’t so unexpected.

Still…

Chanyeol was mad at Baekhyun.

So much that he never went out again, neither to meet with him at the lake bank as per all the other nights before.

So much that he refused to see him, closing himself up in his room and asking things only to Yixing.

He never asked something to Chanyeol, never talked with him about Baekhyun, nor what happened between them.

Simply obeyed orders, both Baekhyun’s probably and Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol started missing Baekhyun, though.

Already two days after their night meeting in the stables.

It felt like ages since they saw, and he still remembered how hurt Baekhyun was for a second before prohibiting him again to exit Byun’s castle.

It was just a split second, but it was there and Chanyeol saw it.

Even if he ignored it, in favor of his own sadness and hurt.

Maybe there were reasons why Baekhyun didn’t tell him.

Why Baekhyun acted like that even when he could have done something different.

Reasons that Chanyeol was still ignoring and pretending not to see because he was angry and stubborn.

“Is Baekhyun-ssi a werewolf?” he asked once to Yixing that brought him dinner in the room.

“It’s… a family thing. But it’s not so strictly related to the moon. He’s free to change whenever he wants and… you should ask more about it to him. I’m not so informed” Yixing replied, frowning shortly, leaning down the tray with all the dishes and bowing deeply near him.

“Did he order you to be around here to check out on me?” Chanyeol asked him again, try to understand why Yixing was still around and if Baekhyun gave him specific directions, but Yixing shook his head shortly.

“He just asked me to obey whatever order you have” Yixing replied patiently and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Baekhyun’s concern was still Chanyeol’s welfare before everything else.

“And he knows you won’t go anywhere. Because there’s no other place safer than this and you know it too” Yixing whispered forcing a soft smile and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding, letting the whole thing die there.

He felt a bit guilty, at that point.

Because he pushed Baekhyun out of his life without giving him time to explain, or to justify his actions, his hiding and his whole being also Moonlight.

And he missed both Baekhyun and Moonlight.

Baekhyun’s soft smile and how his fingers gently caressed Chanyeol’s cheeks without reason, and Moonlight’s fur, so white and so fluffy under his own fingers, that warmth that only them could give him.

Baekhyun never showed up, neither once, to visit Chanyeol, respecting his decision not to talk with Baekhyun, but Chanyeol at the point, wanted to talk with him, but he didn’t know how.

Even those times that he gathered some courage and decided to wander around the castle as he used to do, Baekhyun was never around.

He was always away.

And if he wasn’t, he was holed up in his studio and Chanyeol never managed to finally knock at his door even if he arrived several times in front of it.

That night, Chanyeol didn’t manage to sleep at all.

He turned around in his bed, kicking the blankets away.

Chanyeol felt restless, anxious for no reason and unable to even rest properly.

Reason why he decided to go and prepare himself something hot to drink in the kitchen.

Violet, Byun castle superior chef, taught him few things in that period in which he was more or less avoiding Baekhyun.

Passing in the corridors, he saw Yixing standing in front of a window, looking worriedly outside, frown deep on his forehead.

“Yixing, is there any problem?” Chanyeol asked him, startling him for a second but then he forced a short smile, shaking his head, perplexed to see him there.

“No, I… no. Just Master hasn’t come back yet but I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about. Can I help you in something?” he asked him, forcing another smile, even though it was clear that he was worried for Baekhyun.

“Where did he go?” Chanyeol asked him and Yixing inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

And if Chanyeol could interpret it as _I don’t know_ at start, Yixing immediately added something more.

“He’s… stubborn. Despite what happened and prohibiting you to go anywhere…” he started saying but then he shook his head immediately, trying to ease his frown.

“Nothing that should concern either of us. Can I prepare you something? Having trouble to sleep?” Yixing asked him but Chanyeol shook his head muttering a brief _I thought I heard something_ , before wishing again Yixing a goodnight and going back to his room.

Did something really happen to Baekhyun?

For how Yixing spoke, Baekhyun went again in the same place they met all those nights before.

Did the same people that attacked them once, attacked him again?

What if he was in danger?

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, putting some clothes on and picking up a few for Baekhyun too.

Because he knew that when he shifted to his wolf form, he left his clothes in the stables.

And then, using the same hidden passage that he used before to go and meet Moonlight, he left the castle, trying to reach the place as quickly as his human legs allowed him.

He almost run there.

And when he reached the small clearing where they always stayed, there was blood.

A lot.

There were several corpses around, clearly killed by Baekhyun himself, fangs signs seeable everywhere, and rolled up in a small round, laid Moonlight, Baekhyun’s wolf form.

His white fur wasn’t so white anymore, tinted in red and pink due to the blood and he was breathing slowly.

He raised his head when he heard Chanyeol approaching, ice blue eyes immediately focusing on whatever was incoming, growl starting lowly from his throat.

When he realized it was _only_ Chanyeol though, he stood up, starting to walk back toward the castle, passing him by, without doing anything else.

Chanyeol stood there, feeling like he wanted to cry.

Baekhyun ignored him.

He didn’t even make gesture to stop by Chanyeol nor sparing him a glance.

Chanyeol didn’t want things to be that way.

He wanted to speak again both with Baekhyun and with Moonlight.

He wanted to be friend with both of them.

And protect Baekhyun too, not only letting him protect himself.

“Baekhyun” he called him, turning around, and the wolf stopped but without facing him.

“Can we… talk?” he asked him, shortly, tone wavering, and Baekhyun nodded briefly, not shifting back to his human form.

“I want to speak with you, though. Not with Moonlight…” Chanyeol continued, offering him the change of clothes and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, huffing out hot breath, nodding toward behind Chanyeol and it took two minutes to Chanyeol to understand that Baekhyun wanted him to turn around, not to look at him.

Chanyeol turned around waiting, even if he was slightly worried when Baekhyun’s voice let out a small hurtful whimper.

“Don’t turn around” he immediately added and Chanyeol stilled, letting him do as he pleased.

Only when Baekhyun gave him his okay, Chanyeol turned around, meeting for the first time in _weeks_ Baekhyun’s stare.

He was… tired and injured for sure, even where Chanyeol couldn’t see, under the clothes that were too large to be fitting properly.

“Talk. I’m tired” he breathed voice low and strained, clearly trying not to show too much how tired he was, and when Chanyeol took a step near Baekhyun, he automatically took one back.

They both stilled, not looking at each other and Chanyeol bit his lips.

What did he expect?

That after weeks of ignoring him completely, two slaps and an obvious refusal of whatever Baekhyun and Moonlight were, Baekhyun would be _friendly_ with him?

“I’m… sorry, Baekhyun-ssi” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun shook his head shortly, stilling immediately, probably feeling unwell about the movement.

“You don’t have to be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about” he added in a breath, fingers moving to his lips and dabbing some blood from them.

“I think there is, instead. For slapping you and for…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him briefly with a gesture of his hand.

“You don’t have to. You were right and you had your reasons. Can we… simply go back?” he breathed gesturing vaguely in Byun castle direction.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line again, not happy with the reply.

“I… don’t want things to go this way” Chanyeol whispered again and Baekhyun sighed shortly, forcing a small smile.

“And I’m sorry for not being enough for you. For betraying your trust and revealing myself the worst acquaintance ever” he muttered and even before Chanyeol could even start replying that it wasn’t like that at all and that he was sorry about everything and that he wanted to be _friend_ with Baekhyun and not only acquaintances, on Baekhyun’s shirt and jacket a big blood stain appeared and Baekhyun coughed shortly, trying to hide that it was blood.

“Baekhyun-ssi!” Chanyeol exclaimed nearing him and Baekhyun shook his head, taking another step back.

“I’m fine. Just… let’s go back” he whispered and even before he could take another step back, he passed out in front of Chanyeol and only thanks to Chanyeol’s almost quick movement he managed to catch him before he could fall on the ground.

“Baekhyun-ssi!” Chanyeol called him once, twice, thrice but without success and for heavens’ sake what was he supposed to do?

What if Baekhyun was injured too much and moving him was worse than not moving him at all?

And was it better to bring him back to Byun’s castle or directly to the hospital?

Thanks heavens he didn’t have to think too much about it, because Yixing and Sehun came running from Byun castle direction.

“Oh dear heavens, Baek…” Yixing started saying seeing Baekhyun leaning on Chanyeol and all the blood stains on his shirt.

“For fuck sake…” Sehun commented instead, nearing them and pushing Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead, forcing his eyes open, checking something with his flashlight.

Baekhyun’s eyes were again icy blue instead of his regular color.

“Ah, it’s no good” Sehun started saying, gently picking up Baekhyun from Chanyeol’s shoulder and leaning him down to the ground.

“He’s such an idiot” Yixing let out in a whine, kneeling down near Baekhyun, and Sehun clicked his tongue opening Baekhyun’s shirt revealing several cuts and bruises all along the torso.

“Why he didn’t come back immediately?” Sehun breathed giving the flashlight to Yixing while he rustled in a small bag containing some shiny and way too sharp objects.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol asked them worried sick and Yixing inhaled deeply.

“Baek… Master is a fucking idiot sometimes and takes everything on his shoulders instead of sharing it with other people that could help him. Why didn’t he call Mr. Oh or Constable Kim?” Yixing let out, frustrated about Baekhyun’s way of doing things.

“We have to hurry up, Xing. Otherwise…” Sehun started saying and Chanyeol realized only in that moment that whatever was happening was way more serious than expected.

“Why all this urgency? Can’t we just bring him to a hospital?” Chanyeol asked them, like it was the most obvious thing, and Sehun chuckled softly shaking his head, despite the whole situation.

“A hospital, sure” he echoed like instead Chanyeol’s suggestion was an idiocy and only in that moment Yixing added something finally explaining the situation.

“Master is… particular, due to his wolf form. He can’t go to a normal hospital. Mr. Oh is the only human to know the situation because he’s a doctor and always helped Master with these things” he whispered as explanation and Chanyeol’s eyes became wider in perplexity.

He was about to comment when Sehun swore under his breath.

“It’s also full moon tonight. Why am I so lucky?” he asked himself, checking better Baekhyun’s injuries before pouring on them a bluet watery solution that fizzled at the contact with the injuries.

Baekhyun whined, moving under Sehun’s ministrations and Yixing pushed on Baekhyun’s shoulders keeping him in place.

“Keep it up, Byun. I know you can do it” Sehun whispered pouring a whole lot more and Baekhyun this time let out a loud cry, hands going to grip on Yixing’s arm.

“Let me go” he ordered icily toward Yixing who shook his head fervently, despite Baekhyun’s voice a low growl, a menace not simply an order.

Chanyeol found it quite fearsome.

He never heard that voice from Baekhyun before.

“It’s for your sake, Baek. Keep it up” Yixing breathed even if his voice was wavering too, probably not used to disobeying Baekhyun’s orders nor to that tone either, but Baekhyun shook his head, hair shining so silvery white in the moonlight, eyes sparkling in icy blue that he felt almost aethereal.

Chanyeol for a second thought that Baekhyun was literally otherworldly.

“Xing, let me go. I won’t ask you again” Baekhyun growled lowly again and Sehun nodded briefly toward Yixing who retrieved his hands from Baekhyun’s shoulders.

But even before that Baekhyun could do something else, Sehun spoke up.

“Is this what you want to show to our Chanyeol-ssi, here?” Sehun asked him, tone calm despite the sweat running on his forehead and how his hands were ready to push Baekhyun down at whatever movement he was about to do, but Baekhyun immediately quieted down, biting his lips.

His teeth, though, didn’t seem teeth anymore but fangs, like Moonlight’s.

Chanyeol gently took Baekhyun’s hand, slightly gripping on it.

“I don’t know what’s happening, but you can do it, Baekhyun-ssi” he whispered softly, trying to ease the other despite them not speaking to each other for almost two weeks now, and felt Baekhyun gripping back, harder, almost to be hurting.

“A bit more” Sehun whispered cautiously pouring again the blue thing on Baekhyun’s injuries and Baekhyun closed his eyes, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hand, hissing.

And after the last fizzle went down, Baekhyun lost his senses again, releasing Chanyeol’s hand.

“I hate him, with all my heart” Sehun breathed, sitting on the ground, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand before checking again Baekhyun’s eyes that were back to their regular brown.

“You don’t, come on” Yixing commented, jabbing him and Sehun smiled softly, shaking his head briefly.

“Let’s bring the puppy back home” he concluded making Yixing chuckle and Chanyeol blush up to his ears.

_Puppy_ was such a cute nickname and so intimate that Chanyeol wondered which relationship there was between Sehun and Baekhyun.

And he kind of… envied it?

“You know he hates that, right?” Yixing commented chuckling softly again but Sehun shrugged his shoulder.

“Not my problem as long as I save his life” he retorted making Yixing snort before nodding toward Byun castle direction.

“Let’s go back home” he concluded and Sehun finally took Baekhyun on his back and they started to go back.

Chanyeol followed in silence because he felt guilty about… _everything_.

Baekhyun being out there, alone, just because Chanyeol was too stubborn and too prideful to actually try and understand his reasons.

Or the fact that Baekhyun was still weakened from the previous weeks’ happenings.

Or that Chanyeol never let him speak or explain himself, simply cutting him out of his life.

Or how he didn’t realize immediately that Baekhyun was injured and didn’t accompany him home again.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Mr. Park” Yixing started saying near him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, trying to understand what he was referring to.

“Master is… usually untouched by others’ lives. However, with you he always tried his best, trying every day to meet you even when he doesn’t particularly like your mother…” Yixing started saying and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, totally unaware of all those things.

“Really?” he whispered unable to process every single new thing that Yixing was adding to Baekhyun’s way to show interest toward Chanyeol.

“Exactly, especially that time that you hurt your knee, or something like that. He was worried and did his best to visit you, even during nighttime and even knowing you wouldn’t have gone there, just not to risk the eventuality of you going there and not finding him waiting” Yixing continued, nodding as if he was trying to strengthen the whole feeling behind it.

Sehun let out a soft chuckle.

“He’s the only descendant of Byuns and probably one of the last werewolves in our shire, but he’s still a young man. And apart from me and Xing, he hasn’t let anyone near him in all these years, building walls more than bridges” Sehun added shortly, smiling back at Chanyeol who frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“What is this supposed to mean?” Chanyeol asked him, not understanding what the two men were trying to say with all those allusions to Baekhyun’s behavior toward Chanyeol, and Sehun chuckled again stopping in front of Byun’s castle entryway.

“That he’s not as cold as you can think. And probably there’s something soft in him for you. He wants to be your friend for sure. But I don’t know if his affection stops there or if he wants something more from your friendship too. You should ask yourself what you want from Byun too, though. Don’t hurt him… he doesn’t deserve it” he concluded before following Yixing up until Baekhyun’s room.

And for the first time Chanyeol set foot in Byun castle, he saw Baekhyun’s room.

It was… empty.

Nothing more but a bed and a small desk.

“He… spends the most of his time in his studio. Sometimes he even sleeps there” Yixing whispered as justification, smiling briefly almost apologetically, and Chanyeol nodded briefly before looking at them, laying Baekhyun down and Yixing brought also a small basin with warm water to wash him a bit.

“You can… wait outside?” Yixing asked them shooing them away and both him and Sehun waited outside, standing near the closed door.

“You should go and rest, Chanyeol-ssi. There’s nothing we can do right now” Sehun said him, gently patting his head and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before shaking his head.

“I want to stay a while more. I… feel like it’s my fault if he was outside waiting” he breathed in reply, shifting his stare away, laying on his own fingers, intertwining them together.

Sehun hummed briefly near him.

“You are the one he met every night?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol simply nodded softly.

“He… really cherish you, Chanyeol-ssi. You should do the same and be in your best shape tomorrow when he will wake up” Sehun concluded, patting on his back and Chanyeol looked at him briefly before inhaling deeply and nodding.

“I’ll go then. Thank you, Mr. Oh” Chanyeol whispered, bowing shortly and Sehun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Will it ever come the day you will finally call me simply by name as you do with Byun?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly before shaking his head.

“I don’t know. Good night” he concluded, rushing away and holing himself again in his room.

Sehun was right.

He had to be strong in order to face Baekhyun the day after.

Especially because he had so many things to say to Baekhyun and he wanted to say he was sorry again and that he wanted to know better everything about Baekhyun _and_ Moonlight.

Because both were precious for him, disregarding the fact that Baekhyun and Moonlight shared the same existence.

The day after, though, when he went to Baekhyun’s room, the door was open and there wasn’t anyone inside.

Chanyeol frowned deeply going down but even in the common room nor in the kitchen there wasn’t anybody.

He couldn’t find neither Yixing.

And he was about to worry, running toward Sehun’s house just to understand what was happening when he heard a known voice from the garden.

“How come I can’t meet my own son, Viscount Byun, explain yourself!” his mother’s voice stated almost angrily and with her hysterical voice.

“I’ve already told you, Mrs. Park. Chanyeol-ssi is under my protection for Constable Kim’s order and if you don’t have a signed paper from him, I can’t let you meet him” Baekhyun’s tired voice replied and Chanyeol really wanted his mother to go away just to meet Baekhyun and see how he was doing.

“But he’s my son!” she exclaimed again, making Chanyeol think that Baekhyun would finally give in to her hysterical behavior, but Baekhyun clicked his tongue audibly.

“Mrs. Park, I think I didn’t express myself properly. Without signed paper, _nobody_ can meet your son. Neither you” he stated coldly, tone unmovable and icy, and she shouted at him that she would be back in a minute with a signed paper because it was her _damn_ right to see her own _damn_ son.

“Baek, what will it be when she will know that there’s nothing like a signed paper or something like that? Shouldn’t I go and inform Constable Kim about it?” Yixing asked toward Baekhyun who let out a soft chuckle.

“Minseok will know how to behave with her. Let’s arrange for breakfast. I’m starving and maybe also Chanyeol wants something. Please go and check in his room first. Prepare something accordingly, I can wait” Baekhyun whispered, tone immediately shifting from almost amused to worried and saddened.

And Chanyeol was about to run away again, holing up in his room _again_ when he remembered Sehun’s words from the night prior.

He finally went in their same corridor, around the corner where he was hiding and coughed shortly, attracting their attentions.

Baekhyun barely met his stare shifting it away immediately, hinting a small bow, while Yixing greeted him asking him if he was feeling fine and if there was any problem.

“I… would like to have breakfast together with you, if I’m allowed” Chanyeol whispered softly, sure that Baekhyun’s wolf ears would hear it for sure.

There was a small instant of silence and then Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Sure” he simply breathed, walking away, followed by Yixing and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat at the table and Yixing brought them to eat before going away with a small _call me if you may need something_.

Baekhyun started to eat in silence, almost like Chanyeol wasn’t there at all.

All that silence plagued Chanyeol, making him feel even more tense than usual.

“I-I’m sorry for yesterday” Chanyeol started saying, stuttering, voice cracking along the way and Baekhyun stilled his motions for a second but then shook his head shortly.

“I’ve already told you. You have nothing to be sorry about. No need to feel concerned. And… we are almost near to understand who wants you dead, so soon you will be able to go home. Don’t worry about that either” Baekhyun stated, starting again to eat and considering the argument closed.

And _near_ it meant what?

How _soon_ Baekhyun was referring himself to?

The day after tomorrow?

In few days?

In a week?

Was it because Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol overheard the conversation with his mother and thought that Chanyeol wanted to go back as soon as possible?

Chanyeol still had a lot of things he wanted to ask Baekhyun and he wasn’t ready to leave Byun castle at all.

“There are… things I want to talk about with you, Baekhyun-ssi” Chanyeol whispered briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line and Baekhyun nodded almost mechanically.

“I’m here, as I always was and always be. If there’s something, tell me” Baekhyun whispered even if his tone was… dull.

Like he was… forced to say it.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to” Chanyeol breathed in reply, attracting Baekhyun’s hurting stare even if, also this time, it was just for a split second, quickly replaced by his usual coldness.

Baekhyun remained silent for a minute before shaking his head shortly.

“I’m afraid I’m not hungry anymore. Enjoy your breakfast, Chanyeol-ssi” he concluded, sitting up, but Chanyeol sat up too, attracting Baekhyun’s worried yet perplexed stare.

“I’m sorry” he stated bowing toward Baekhyun who shook his head again.

“Stop saying that you are sorry” Baekhyun retorted, and this time his tone wasn’t so calm anymore.

However, it wasn’t warm either.

It was detached but almost upset.

“Stop saying you are sorry for things you think you did or didn’t. As I told you, it’s my fault not yours and you have all the rights of behaving as you prefer toward me, just don’t force me in anything unnecessary. If you need something, I’m here, but if you don’t, don’t look for me either. Especially not to say just that you are sorry” he clarified immediately and his stare this time was on Chanyeol, but it was cold and strict.

As if they didn’t know.

As he was at the very start.

Distant and cold.

Simply Viscount Byun again.

And when Chanyeol felt a tear running down his cheek, slowly, even before he could wipe it away, hiding it from Baekhyun, Baekhyun simply clicked his tongue, walking away, leaving him there alone with all that food and his sadness.

“I’m such an idiot” Chanyeol whispered sitting down again and realizing that he didn’t even manage to ask Baekhyun how he was feeling.

If yesterday’s injuries were better or not?

If he could do something for helping him recovering or something like that?

How could he even think of becoming Baekhyun’s friend?

BAEKHYUN POV

Chanyeol wasn’t ignoring him anymore.

He was around, gravitating, but never entering directly Baekhyun’s spaces.

Chanyeol was in the same rooms where he was, sometimes they took tea together, and regularly had breakfast together, but it was something so courteous and so indifferent that it was almost like eating alone.

Questions were always the same, short, soft and so standardized that Baekhyun was almost tired of hearing Chanyeol asking them.

_Everything is fine?_

_How did you sleep last night?_

_How are things going with the police?_

Like a vinyl player, Chanyeol asked him always the same questions, earning the same replies and not deepening the discourse any further.

Baekhyun still spent all his nights outside even if during the day was a little bit more tired.

Being his wolf form made him feel… alive.

No thoughts, no feelings, no nothing.

Only him and the nature surrounding him.

It was the best.

That’s why he didn’t expect at all to meet Chanyeol that night, on the lake bank, like it was one of the many nights before, books, blanket and telescope.

“Are you willing to talk? I won’t say I’m sorry again” Chanyeol breathed toward him, offering him again a change of clothes, and when Baekhyun nodded he even turned around, giving Baekhyun some privacy.

When he was done changing, Baekhyun sat down near but discreetly distant from Chanyeol, looking at the calm water of the lake.

“Why you never told me about you and Moonlight being the same… existence?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun inhaled sharply near him, shaking his head.

“Nobody, apart from Xing, Oh and Constable Kim knows about it. It’s supposed to be a secret and… I didn’t think we would get to see that many times in less than one year” Baekhyun replied honestly and for the first time Chanyeol felt that he was _really_ honest.

“Who do you think is trying to kill me?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

It was clear that he was hesitant now, probably already having theories but not wanting to expose them to Chanyeol.

“Honestly” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair and pulling them back.

“Your mother. Even though I’m not like Oh. I don’t think it’s not only for the money, to me” Baekhyun added briefly, half-explaining his thoughts, and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding briefly at the mention, before explaining his point.

Chanyeol suspected it from a whole before Baekhyun.

There were things that his mother started to do since Chanyeol’s father died, that sometimes put Chanyeol in danger but she never actually cared about it.

Initially, Chanyeol thought it was for the money, since Chanyeol was the only heir of Parks’ fortune, but with time he started to have different doubts about it too, without having for that a clear reply.

He never asked his mother was she was trying to kill him, obviously.

“You… don’t seem shocked by it” Baekhyun stated commenting on the lack of Chanyeol’s reaction.

“I… kind of expected it?” he retorted, trying to be honest with Baekhyun too, and Baekhyun simply hummed, nodding near him.

And he really seemed okay with it, like he knew about it since the very start.

“I’m… sorry about that” Baekhyun whispered, stare going back to the lake but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“It’s not your fault, Baekhyun-ssi. I’m more than grateful that you keep me in a safe place to start with. And Yixing is more than friendly and accommodating with me” Chanyeol stated shortly, soft smile appearing on his lips.

“Xing is a treasure. Not only a butler, a friend and a counsellor when in need. I’m glad I have him near” Baekhyun admitted, feeling his cheeks becoming slightly warmer.

And indeed, he was more than happy and grateful about Yixing’s presence in his life.

Yet the problem remained the same.

He and Chanyeol wouldn't be able to share time like before.

Despite him offering to protect Chanyeol and keeping him safe inside Byun castle, still he betrayed Chanyeol's trust and, well he couldn't say that he lied to him, but neither told him the truth.

And that was enough for Baekhyun, knowing that whatever there was before it wasn't anymore.

Especially not when Baekhyun realized to have some kind of affection toward Park scion that wasn't only friendship based.

It was... The first time he felt that interested and attracted to someone and even when his rational side imposed him some kind of behaviors, his instinct still craved and longed for Chanyeol's affection and gestures, both when he was in his human or wolf form.

Baekhyun didn't know what he would have paid for Chanyeol to stroke his back and his fur like he did in the past.

"Yixing is the way he is because of you, Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol whispered near him and Baekhyun inhaled shortly before shaking his head.

"Are we here to speak about Xing? Because I was about to go back to the castle and you should do it too, since it's so late" Baekhyun retorted instead of giving a real reply to Chanyeol's appreciation toward Yixing.

Chanyeol flinched shortly shaking his head too.

"No, I... It's just that Yixing is always so kind with me" he stated briefly, almost apologizing again, and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

"I'm... Glad about that. Now let's go back" he concluded sitting up and he wasn't actually that happy about it.

He wanted to spend that time that Yixing spent with Chanyeol himself, without having to ask his butler to check on Chanyeol in his place.

But it was the only thing that he could do.

Chanyeol hadn't any interest in him.

Not anymore and not after that he knew about him and Moonlight being the same... _thing_ , as he defined them.

Probably he was also scared about the fact that Baekhyun could transform in a wolf.

It wasn't that normal after all.

Baekhyun being one of the last of his specie.

Still...

It kind of hurt the idea that Chanyeol was scared and most probably disgusted by the idea.

By Baekhyun being… _himself_.

And if at the beginning Baekhyun wouldn't have cared less, now due to that awful affection that he felt toward Chanyeol, he felt like shit.

He knew that it wasn't Chanyeol's fault, but his own since he couldn't hide it properly ending up revealing the whole thing but still it hurt.

Chanyeol though didn't sit up for where he was staying.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

"Is everything okay? Are you hurting somewhere?" he asked him softly and Chanyeol shook his head shortly making Baekhyun frown deeply.

He was about to ask Chanyeol what was the matter when Chanyeol sighed softly too.

"I kind of realize that you and Moonlight were one since a while now. I'm sorry for not facing it before with you" he stated briefly and Baekhyun shook his head but didn’t sit down again.

"You..." he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

"I should have. Because both you and Moonlight were the only ones that cared about me" Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers going to play with the hem of the blanket on his knees, pulling it slightly upper.

Baekhyun sighed even deeper than before, taking off his own jacket and putting it on Chanyeol's shoulders, making him flinch in surprise.

"I know that probably you can’t stand the scent but keep it on. It's warm" Baekhyun muttered earning himself a weird stare from Chanyeol that he couldn't quite process.

"And you don't need to worry, I've already told you. As long as you are safe, I don't need anything else. You don't have to like me, nor the fact that I am... What I am" Baekhyun added immediately voice low but not wavering despite the feelings behind that statement, but Chanyeol shook his head finally sitting up from where he was.

"I like what you are" he spat out and Baekhyun's eyes widened in perplexity and... He misunderstood for sure Chanyeol's words.

Because it wasn’t possible that Chanyeol actually _liked_ Baekhyun and his wolf being too.

"You..." Baekhyun started saying, shaking his head, but on Chanyeol's cheeks there was a rose dust.

"I really mean it. I was perplexed about you and Moonlight being the same being. But... I like the idea of you being also Moonlight or... Is it the contrary?" Chanyeol asked him, frowning shortly, fingers touching his own chin, pensively.

Baekhyun's eyes widened even more before he could let out a brief chuckle, shaking his head.

"Moonlight is me, actually. Not the contrary" he whispered lowly, feeling weird in pronouncing the nickname that Chanyeol gave him and referring about himself like _he actually wasn’t Moonlight at all_ and Chanyeol showed him a soft smile, nodding.

He was _oh so cute_ like that and Baekhyun wanted so much to even only caress his cheeks.

"Still... I found a friend in both of you and I would like to know more of you and Moonlight. Or... Wait of you and you because Moonlight is the nickname I gave you but it's not like…" he started ranting but Baekhyun chuckled again, shaking his head.

"I'm fine with being also Moonlight, Chanyeol-ssi. Relax" Baekhyun explained even though on his lips after weeks there was finally a sincere small smile, and Chanyeol sighed in relief.

"So...." Chanyeol started briefly again and crossing a bit of distance that still was between the two of them, for the first time in days finally sustaining Baekhyun’s stare.

"Friends?" he asked him, giving him his hand and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before taking Chanyeol's hand in his and softly shaking it.

"Friends" he whispered forcing a small smile and no, it wasn't the thing he wanted the most but at least he could have been friend with him instead of being avoided by him, spending those few weeks or months left together instead of being hated by Chanyeol himself.

And things finally started to get well for them.

Chanyeol was... Overjoyed in knowing more about Baekhyun.

He followed Baekhyun everywhere around the castle asking him thousand questions about him and Moonlight.

Despite Baekhyun told him to behave normally, those times in which Chanyeol faced Moonlight again, he never was himself as before.

He was always quiet and never pet him like he did before knowing about Baekhyun being also Moonlight.

There was some kind of reverence mixed to respect in how Chanyeol approached Baekhyun’s wolf form.

They enjoyed each other company nevertheless but still...

Baekhyun was annoyed by the fact.

Because he missed Chanyeol's warm fingers carding in his fur and when Chanyeol leant himself on Baekhyun's wolf form.

However, he knew why it wasn't happening anymore.

And he was quite ready to accept it as it came, when he overhead a conversation between Chanyeol and Yixing that made him even happier to have Yixing as his friend and not only butler.

It was late afternoon and Baekhyun was just back from a meeting with Minseok.

There was no news on anything about the aggressions and they couldn't still prove that Mrs. Park wanted to kill Chanyeol.

Things were stuck in the real sense of the word.

He was almost opening the living room door, when he heard Yixing chucking softly.

"Mr. Park, I think you are totally wrong, actually. And you should take advantage more of the fact that Master is so comfortable around you. If you want to see his wolf shape more, you should talk to him about it. And... I still think that you are the only one allowed to pet him, he never let others doing it, because he's not a dog, or so he says" Yixing commented making Baekhyun frown.

It was true, but it wasn't in Yixing's place telling Chanyeol those things!

"But, Baekhyun-ssi is always so... Reserved about Moonlight..." Chanyeol started saying, voice low yet cute, making Yixing chuckle again.

"Oh, so master has a pet name now? I didn't know about that..." he commented and Baekhyun felt a strange warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

He knew that Yixing would have teased him with no end for that nickname thing.

Let alone if Sehun would ever know about it.

"I... Well, not properly? I mean I decided on it when I didn't know about Baekhyun-ssi being also that beautiful silver wolf. And..." Chanyeol started saying worried about the sudden realization, but Yixing stopped him again.

"He would have gone away if he didn't like it. Master's wolf shape is way more instinctive than Master himself, so he would have left you there or found a way to let you know that he didn't like it" Yixing commented and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, clearly worried about potentially _everything_.

"You shouldn't worry this much, Mr. Park. Master is quite fond of you. Please be stronger in your ideas and talk with him about that" Yixing added again and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line before going back to halfway through the corridor and making a scene of being arrived just in that very moment.

He knocked on the door before opening it and Chanyeol sat up from where he was sitting, smiling softly at him.

"Baekhyun-ssi" he greeted happily and Baekhyun hinted a small bow toward him.

"Was Yixing good with you during my absence?" Baekhyun asked briefly, starting a discourse, and Chanyeol nodded immediately, showing the small tray full of cookies and scones near his teacup.

"Master wants some too?" Yixing asked toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly.

"Only tea for me, Xing. Thank you" he whispered sitting down in front of where Chanyeol was sitting before and Yixing nodded, leaving them alone.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol cleared his throat briefly before speaking up.

"H-How was your meeting?" he asked him voice soft and barely audible again, like all the time he spoke with Baekhyun recently, and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

"Nothing new unfortunately. I'm sorry for making you wait this much, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun whispered shortly, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol shook immediately his head.

"Not at all. You are already doing this much keeping me here" he retorted but Baekhyun was already sighing again.

"I'm still..." he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately with a small gesture of his hand.

"Will you go out tonight?" Chanyeol breathed shortly and Baekhyun frowned shaking his head.

"It wasn't in the plans, no. Did you need something?" Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

He was about to shake his head when Baekhyun immediately added a small "please don't restrain yourself. Feel free to ask if there's something I can do for you".

Chanyeol's eyes went wider in perplexity but he spoke up only after that Yixing brought tea for Baekhyun.

They stared at each other for few minutes before Chanyeol could inhale again deeply, nodding.

"I kind of miss Moonlight, Baekhyun-ssi" he finally admitted and Baekhyun hummed shortly before drinking in one go his tea.

"Close your eyes" he almost ordered and Chanyeol frowned briefly but did as Baekhyun asked him to.

Baekhyun removed his clothes, shifting promptly to his wolf shape without any other sound.

It was always weird doing it at home, but it wasn’t nor the first nor the last time that it would happen.

And even without a sound he neared Chanyeol's side, leaning his head against Chanyeol's knee.

Chanyeol gasped perplexed but he patted slightly Baekhyun's head.

And he was about to retract his hand, when Baekhyun shook his head, snuggling his nose on Chanyeol's hand.

"More pats?" Chanyeol asked him, trying to understand what he was hinting to but without necessarily crossing the invisible line of awkwardness and reverence that came to exist between the two of them, and Baekhyun nodded briefly, making Chanyeol blush shortly before he could start petting him again.

And if at first it was tentatively, fearing Baekhyun’s reaction or approval, then Chanyeol carded his fingers in Baekhyun's fur, caressing him like he did thousands of nights before.

"You are so soft" he whispered, voice soft and deep, clear affection showing in his doting tone and how his fingers knew Baekhyun’s fur, and Baekhyun let Chanyeol pet him, closing his eyes in appreciation.

He loved that sensation.

And he was glad that Chanyeol wasn't able to read his signals too much, because he would have known immediately that Baekhyun was that soft and that comfortable only with him.

That Yixing would tease him infinitely if he would have known about what was happening in that moment.

And that Sehun wouldn’t quit about him getting soft for _hateful Mrs. Park’s son_.

However, Baekhyun in that moment felt too good to care about whatever they could tell about Baekhyun letting Chanyeol pet him like _a dog_.

From the most absolute silence, Chanyeol spoke up, voice feeble and delicate.

“Baekhyun” he called him briefly and Baekhyun immediately moved his stare on Chanyeol’s, perplexity and curiosity getting the best of him.

That tone and the lack of honorifics after his name, Chanyeol’s fingers still in his fur… everything gave Baekhyun a feeling of familiarity that kind of scared him.

Was it okay for him to feel like that?

With someone who didn’t even know how Baekhyun truly felt toward him?

He waited, feeling that realization seeping deeper and deeper inside himself and even if he wanted to run as far as possible from Chanyeol, he didn’t and simply stayed sit near him, unmoving.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, passing his fingers distractedly through Baekhyun’s fur.

“I owe you a lot, thank you” he whispered, voice barely audible even for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun shook his head shortly and when Chanyeol tried to insist, he finally detached from his leg, nearing his own clothes and hinting with his head toward Chanyeol who closed his eyes, letting him swift back to his human form and put his clothes on.

“You shouldn’t try these discourses when I’m in my wolf form and you know I can’t reply to you, Chanyeol-ssi. It’s not correct” he breathed fixing his necktie around his neck but letting it a bit loose.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“I’m…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately with a small gesture of his hand.

“You don’t have to. Now, I have some papers waiting in my studio. Why don’t you find Xing and ask him if there’s something you can help with for tonight’s dinner?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, picking up his own cup of tea and walking toward the door that gave on the corridor.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, making gesture to pick up the dishes and cups, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’ll tell Xing to pick them up later. You don’t need to worry” Baekhyun added, forcing a short smile.

He needed time.

Time alone, far from Chanyeol, from his warmth and his perfume.

From how soft Baekhyun was only around him.

From how compliant he was only with Chanyeol.

Time and space to be again only Viscount Byun, lord of their shire, alone and unfriendly.

Especially because he had other problems to solve, always including Chanyeol but not sentimentally.

Mrs. Park was moving per legal way for having back his son, since they couldn’t prove anything about her.

But Baekhyun knew that she wanted to kill Chanyeol.

She still wanted to.

And Baekhyun would never let her harm Chanyeol.

Neither in thousand years.

CHANYEOL POV

Baekhyun was definitely avoiding him.

Chanyeol didn’t know why, but he was avoiding him.

There was something in Byun castle that felt different in that last week.

Baekhyun was always outside and when he came back, he was tired and definitely not in the mood to talk.

At least not with Chanyeol apparently, since Chanyeol overheard several conversations between him and Yixing, usually way past midnight.

That night, Chanyeol went toward the kitchen to prepare himself some herbal infusion because he couldn’t sleep but stopped even before entering, hearing Baekhyun and Yixing speaking.

“How is Chanyeol these days?” Baekhyun asked briefly toward Yixing who sighed audibly messing with some dishes or something like that, judging from the sound.

“Worried about you, Baekhyun-ssi. It’s obvious I suppose since you…” he started replying but Baekhyun interrupted immediately.

“He will have to cope with my absence. Once all of this will be finished, he will go home, it’s not like he will stay here forever” Baekhyun stated and he wasn’t like he was annoyed by Chanyeol staying in Byun castle, but more like… forcefully accepted that as truth.

His tone was tired and sad and Chanyeol learnt to listen beyond words in those months around Byun castle, because Baekhyun’s actions or tone always spoke way louder than his own words.

“Baek, he is worried about you. I know too that he will go away, but shouldn’t you spend some more time with him before this will happen?” Yixing asked him shortly making Baekhyun sigh deeply, probably also shaking his head.

“I’m… not good with him, Xing. I don’t know how to behave around him anymore. The fact that he knows about me being both _me_ and the silver wolf he met outside for who knows how many nights, and the fact that we are more or less _friends_ …” he started saying and his tone was vague as if he was turning around something, clearly nearing it but without really speaking about it.

Yixing chuckled softly, probably earning some kind of glare from Baekhyun.

“You are so cute, Baek. Are you two friends or not?” Yixing asked him, way too directly, something that Baekhyun usually didn’t like but seemed to tolerate coming from Yixing and Sehun, and Baekhyun let out a low exasperated groan.

“Yes, we are, I think” Baekhyun replied briefly but again his tone was not quite there, uncertain, wavering.

“ _You think_? Is there something wrong?” Yixing continued asking him briefly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply and Chanyeol did too because he wanted to know too about what Baekhyun thought about that _friendship_.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’ll try to spend more time with him as you suggested. I don’t want him to worry about idiocies” he concluded, but it was oh so clear that that wasn’t the real reply.

That Baekhyun was hiding behind some excuses and his social status again.

However, Chanyeol didn’t want _Viscount Byun_ near him, and neither Moonlight again now that he knew that Baekhyun was also Moonlight.

He wanted Baekhyun.

As he was, without social obligation nor filters that he kept putting up and all those excuses he was hiding behind since when they became _friends_.

But to Chanyeol that _wasn’t_ being friends.

And if the avoiding and the cold stance didn’t work, and Chanyeol had the proof himself since Baekhyun didn’t particularly look for him when Chanyeol kept his distances from him, then he decided to try with the inverse tactic.

Being the annoying self he was also with Mary and with Sehun also with Baekhyun.

Because usually Chanyeol was super bright, talkative and annoying with Sehun and Mary, Park’s most friendly servant.

He was getting tired of forcing himself in all that distance and coldness and… Baekhyun was right.

Chanyeol didn’t have time anymore.

Sooner or later he would have gone back to Park mansion and even if his life would have changed depending on how that whole thing would have gone, _that_ was the only chance he had to know more about Baekhyun.

Already from the following day, Chanyeol showed himself up completely different compared to before.

“Let’s go outside! Show me something of our shire I don’t know” he asked Baekhyun during breakfast, making him almost choke on his tea, way too polite to spit it back on his teacup.

“S-Something you don’t know about our shire?” he echoed, perplexed, and Chanyeol nodded fervently, beaming toward him, happily.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, fingers going to fix a strand lock of hair that fell messily on his forehead.

“Fine, I think I have some places” Baekhyun agreed, humming in thought, and Chanyeol not so quietly cheered for it.

“You seem to be happy today, Mr. Park” Yixing noted pouring some more tea for Baekhyun who nodded shortly near him, stare moving on Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“I just thought that since I have the chance to know more about this place, I should start using it, no?” he whispered, small, soft smile appearing on his lips.

“You are more than right, Mr. Park! It’s a wonderful idea and I think that there’s no one better than Master who can teach you one thing or two” Yixing replied immediately, nodding pleased about the thing.

But Chanyeol’s stare moved on Baekhyun, observing, shortly trying to understand if _he_ was fine with it or not.

Baekhyun smiled shortly, nodding.

“Sure, as you please” he concluded but he didn’t seem too angry or upset about that, so maybe Chanyeol’s idea wasn’t too bad.

Immediately after breakfast, Baekhyun made a small gesture toward Chanyeol to follow him and Chanyeol frowned but went with him.

“Let’s start from the woods behind Byun castle. Do you know horse riding?” he asked him, walking toward the stables and Chanyeol hummed shortly, pressing his lips in thin line.

“Not exactly…” he replied briefly making Baekhyun frown shortly, perplexed.

“It’s strange. For a man of your status should be normal” he commented even though he immediately shook his head, apology ready on his lips.

“I didn’t mean to judge you, Chanyeol-ssi. Far from it, I apologize” he added but Chanyeol was already easing him with a small smile and a short shake of his head.

“No need to worries, Baekhyun-ssi. It’s just that my mother was always worried about me riding a horse and, no, she decided that it wasn’t good for me to ride one” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line.

It was once again so clear that he wanted to comment somehow his mother’s decisions in the past, but he forced himself not to.

“I will teach you if you are interested, but not today. Today you will ride one with me” he stated briefly picking up a pair of gloves and then a saddle, nearing a black horse, patting his back softly.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in perplexity, feeling the warmth reaching his cheeks.

“I… is it okay for you?” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun frowned shortly, nodding.

“Sure, I wouldn’t have proposed it to you, no?” he replied like it was the most obvious thing ever, while he was saddling the horse that was super quiet and obedient under Baekhyun’s touch.

And even if Chanyeol nodded, like it was, _indeed_ , obvious, he still was a bit worried and embarrassed about the whole thing.

“ _Thunder_ will lead us everywhere” Baekhyun whispered patting again the horse before nodding toward Chanyeol, hinting to near him.

Chanyeol did as he said and Baekhyun showed him the saddle.

“Here with one foot and then you sit here. You are taller than me, you shouldn’t have much problem, right?” he asked him, showing him where he should have put his feet and how to stretch his leg to sit on it, and Chanyeol gulped down, worried.

“I hope so…” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, taking Thunder’s reins, holding them.

“Thunder won’t go anywhere without my command, no worries” he stated softly and his voice was clear and if possible the animal stilled even more than before.

Baekhyun seemed to have some _powers_ over animals in general, probably due to his wolf form too?

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding and doing what Baekhyun showed him and it was unexpectedly easy even if keeping up the equilibrium wasn’t as easy.

“Stay still” Baekhyun told him and even before Chanyeol could retort that it was harder than expected, Baekhyun did his same moves and sat in front of him, gently pulling the reins.

“If you feel like falling, don’t hesitate to grip on my jacket” he stated, gently looking at Chanyeol over his own shoulder, and Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat it, both hands gripping on Baekhyun’s jacket in front of him.

Baekhyun chuckled softly again, before starting a small trot with Thunder, much per Chanyeol’s surprise.

It took a bit before Chanyeol could get used to the whole movement, without gripping too hard on Baekhyun’s jacket, but Baekhyun didn’t lose his patience and simply went slowly, Thunder probably annoying himself a lot.

“I’m sorry that Thunder is going so slow…” Chanyeol let out softly, making Baekhyun chuckle again, shaking his head.

“Well, yes, he’s used to other paces, right, Thunder?” he asked toward the horse, gently patting its back, making it neigh in reply.

And to Chanyeol it was such a beautiful vision, Baekhyun smiling so freely, not forcing himself, simply patting that beautiful black horse that had such a deep contrast with Baekhyun’s fair complexion and his silver hair.

_Beautiful_ was the only word that popped up in Chanyeol’s mind.

Even though… was it right for him to think that Baekhyun was beautiful?

Making his heart flutter so easily?

“And if you are a bit used to it, let’s speed up the pace” Baekhyun added, gently patting Thunder that started galloping more than trotting, but Chanyeol wasn’t ready, and literally back hugged Baekhyun’s, hands gripping harder on the front of his jacket.

Baekhyun straightened up at the contact but he eased himself immediately, small smile appearing on his lips.

“Are you comfortable like this? If yes, we can keep it up” he asked him, voice low, tentatively on the question but not exactly unhappy with the outcome, and Chanyeol couldn’t believe it that Baekhyun was fine with Chanyeol back-hugging him, even if it was for a major force reason.

“I’m fine, fine” Chanyeol replied, feeling a warm blush coming up to his cheeks, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, slightly tapping on Thunder’s back, raising the pace, gallop getting faster than before.

If at start Chanyeol thought he would have died young, he realized that he was kind of enjoying it.

Baekhyun’s back was warm as anything more than that and the panorama was super nice.

They passed through a small field with tall plants that Chanyeol didn’t know what they were, but Baekhyun explained him that was corn, and then moved toward one of the woods behind Byun Castle property.

“In the woods there’s a lot of things. Never come here alone, especially at night” Baekhyun whispered slowing down the pace, and conducing Thunder inside the wood, following a small signed path.

Chanyeol was fascinated by everything.

Baekhyun told him about how life started in their shire, the first people who decided to live there, how the woods were now smaller than before and that also the lake that they liked so much, it was bigger once.

“You know so much, Baekhyun-ssi” Chanyeol whispered while Baekhyun was leading once again out of the woods after a long panoramic tour of them.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“In my family, we are compelled to know about this place. Because Byun Family is probably the oldest around here and I don’t want to fail this inheritance” Baekhyun explained softly and Chanyeol finally decided to ask him what happened to the rest of his family.

Baekhyun stiffened briefly, slowing his pace down, but then he inhaled deeply.

“They were killed, by hunters” he whispered in reply, making Chanyeol frown deeply, totally not understanding how it could be possible.

“Unfortunately, wolves are not always welcomed everywhere. And not everybody is kind as you toward savage beasts” Baekhyun immediately added, explaining a bit better what he meant with hunters.

And Chanyeol was shocked.

Because what the hell?

Did that mean that Baekhyun didn’t have any parents nor family left?

Sehun once mentioned him and Chanyeol being same age, so Baekhyun was raised without parents too?

Or was it recently?

“If you are asking yourself, I almost have no memories of them, so I’m not sad in speaking about them” he added immediately, clearly trying to be comforting toward Chanyeol even though it should be the contrary, and Chanyeol hummed shortly, gripping imperceptibly harder on Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Who… raised you then?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun stiffened again before slowing down the pace.

“A distant uncle. The only thing I’m grateful for is that thanks to him I discovered my wolf form and learnt how to heal from even the worst injuries. Oh helped me a lot too, actually, together with Xing” he breathed, tone distant and cold even though it warmed up near the end while speaking of Sehun and Yixing, and Chanyeol shook his head against Baekhyun’s back.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Baekhyun-ssi. You don’t deserve any of that” he retorted immediately and Baekhyun stopped briefly before inhaling deeply, shaking his head.

“Maybe I did. Being a Byun and having these wolf genes is not… _exactly good_. So, yes, my uncle had few good reasons to beat me up. However, I grew up too quickly and he was afraid of me. As soon as I was legal age, I sent him away from Byun property and he was more than glad of going away” he added shortly, but Chanyeol gripped again harder on his jacket.

“Still, you were a kid and for some ways also a puppy, you should have had a different raising” Chanyeol stated convinced, inhaling deeply Baekhyun’s musky scent from his jacket.

Baekhyun, contrary to all the expectations, softly caressed Chanyeol’s hands on his jacket, briefly, almost imperceptibly, again trying to comfort Chanyeol even when it should have been Chanyeol’s place comforting Baekhyun and not the contrary.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol chuckled softly against his back.

“I thought you would have scolded me for calling you _puppy_ ” Chanyeol whispered briefly, biting his lips and waiting for Baekhyun’s judgment, but Baekhyun let out a small chuckle too, shaking his head.

“Moonlight was a puppy too, Chanyeol-ssi. We… grew up together and it was difficult sometimes to be both me and my wolf form” Baekhyun explained briefly, finally guiding them back home.

“Still… You are strong both you and your wolf shape” Chanyeol stated in reply making Baekhyun flinch shortly.

“I’m not Moonlight anymore?” he asked him, perplexed, since Chanyeol was always the first one to refer to Baekhyun’s wolf shape as _Moonlight_ despite him being Baekhyun in the very first place.

“Yes, but… it’s always you. And you are Baekhyun, both your human and your wolf shape” Chanyeol breathed in reply, when they finally reached the stables.

Chanyeol decided that for how much he was attached to that nickname, he knew that Baekhyun was… _Baekhyun_ before everything else and it was a bit disrespectful to call him _Moonlight_.

Baekhyun came down from the horse before Chanyeol, staring at him, interested more than perplexed.

“Did something happen?” Baekhyun asked him, tone neutral and almost difficult to read, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Why? Does it look so strange that I finally realize how you being both is something special and magical?” Chanyeol asked him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, soft smile gently appearing on his lips, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen in astonishment, lips slightly parting.

Chanyeol finally managed to catch Baekhyun unprepared.

It was a moment to be remembered.

“T-There’s nothing special nor magical…” he started saying, gesturing Chanyeol to come down from the horse and Chanyeol shook his head, interrupting him.

“No? There’s nothing magical in an ethereal being as yourself being able to change shapes between human and wolf?” Chanyeol asked him, making his move to come down from the horse, but he wasn’t exactly good at it, so Baekhyun gave him his hand, helping him.

“I’m nothing like…” Baekhyun started saying, gripping slightly on Chanyeol’s hand trying to help him, but Chanyeol slipped while coming down and literally fell in Baekhyun’s arms, face first in his torso, despite their usual height difference.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him immediately, hands stilling on Chanyeol’s arms, trying to still his position and checking that he didn’t hurt himself nor there was any other risk of falling.

“Y-Yes, I-I think so…” Chanyeol whispered even though that proximity to Baekhyun was… awkward and made him feel warmer and softer.

Baekhyun had some weird effects on him.

Like before, his heart was fluttering and beating quickly inside his chest and he had to pray all the above heavens that Baekhyun didn’t hear it.

Was it normal for Chanyeol to feel like that near him?

When Chanyeol raised his stare, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes, they were strangely blue as they were when Baekhyun was in his wolf shape.

“Are you…?” Chanyeol started saying, fingers tentatively moving toward Baekhyun’s cheeks and Baekhyun took his hand in his, way warmer than Chanyeol’s, and gripped briefly on it, keeping it distant for his face.

“I’m sorry” he breathed only when his eyes went back to the regular color and shortly distancing himself from Chanyeol, but still checking that he was fine with standing alone.

“It’s better if we go inside, it’s getting colder and I bet Xing is waiting us for lunch” Baekhyun added immediately, forcing a short smile, but it was indeed forced and Chanyeol realized it too.

“Baekhyun” he called him briefly, before feeling the warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

“Baekhyun-ssi, you sure everything is fine?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling this time softly.

“Baekhyun alone is fine too. No need to use honorifics” he whispered before going again toward the main part of the castle and Chanyeol followed him immediately, matching his pace with his, not at difficult thing to do when Baekhyun wasn’t competitive and not in his wolf form.

“Can you call me with my name only too?” Baekhyun asked him softly, but excitedly at the fact, making Baekhyun smile again, gently.

“If you want…” he started saying but Chanyeol was already nodding happily.

“Yes, please!” he stated maybe way too happy for it but Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle that made Chanyeol’s cheeks warmer.

“You could have asked before if it made you this happy” Baekhyun observed softly, making Chanyeol’s cheeks taking fire, before he could diverge his stare.

“I-I… I didn’t want to bother you with, uhm, _unnecessary friendliness_?” Chanyeol whispered trying to explain his point but Baekhyun’s hand moved on Chanyeol’s hair, gently moving away a strand lock of hair.

“For this smile of yours, I would do whatever” he breathed softly and, in his stare, there was a fondness that Chanyeol never saw before and that left him agape, stare amazed on Baekhyun’s soft smile, fond stare and beautiful being.

He felt so warm inside and, again, was it normal for him to feel like that?

And he was about to comment when from one of the doors of the corridor, Yixing appeared, greeting them.

“You are back for lunch. I was worried about you not having neither some snacks or something to eat” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly toward him.

“We don’t want to starve our fixed guest, right? What’s for today?” he asked him, distancing himself from Chanyeol who already missed his presence, warmth and perfume near himself.

“Stew? Is it fine for you?” he asked and both he and Baekhyun nodded shortly, following Yixing toward the dining room.

Chanyeol didn’t know exactly what happened but registered pretty well Baekhyun’s words.

_For this smile of yours, I would do whatever._

Chanyeol’s cheeks took fire again at the only thought.

Maybe then, Baekhyun cared more than a friend toward him?

And it wasn’t just Chanyeol deluding himself with some useless feelings?

BAEKHYUN POV

_For this smile of yours, I would do whatever_.

What the hell was he thinking about when he told it to Chanyeol?

Things were finally getting normally between the two of them and Baekhyun had to go and ruin everything again, bringing in some unnecessary awkwardness.

It was a while since Baekhyun realized his feelings toward Chanyeol and he wasn’t stupid either not to know that it wasn’t a normal friendship since a while now.

Baekhyun was friend also with Yixing and Sehun but he wouldn’t do a quarter of all the things he did or went through for Chanyeol.

This didn’t mean that Chanyeol had to know about it.

Because if there was a way to scare definitely Chanyeol away from him, was telling him that he had some feelings for him.

Chanyeol was already kind enough to accept Baekhyun and his wolf genes, his coldness and sometimes unjustified behaviors.

Baekhyun didn’t want to push his luck any further than this, even though he was, as per Yixing’s words, over compliant with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun brought him everywhere, showed him whatever he asked for and spoke with him about whatever Chanyeol wanted to.

After that day they went to see the woods behind Byun castle, Baekhyun _never_ refused Chanyeol in anything.

All Chanyeol’s words were heard and acted upon, almost being orders for Baekhyun who was more than willing to satisfy whatever Chanyeol asked for.

And this made Chanyeol shone so brightly, that Baekhyun knew that he took the right decision.

Finally, Chanyeol showed Baekhyun his colors, tinting with colorful joy also Byun castle’s life in general, not only Baekhyun’s life.

Chanyeol was sunny, cheerful, always positive and bright, so much that his smile was contagious, appearing every day on Baekhyun’s lips too.

On the other side, unfortunately, time was ticking away and with Minseok and Sehun he didn’t manage to find a solution to Chanyeol’s aggression.

Even though Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol’s mother wouldn’t appear one of those days at his door asking him to see Chanyeol, he knew as well that she was surely plotting something.

And he was afraid of what she could do to Chanyeol.

That evening he was returning home when, suddenly, he had the sensation of being followed.

He turned around, fingers carding through his hair and the sensation was now a certainty.

Baekhyun couldn’t see what was following him, but he knew that it wasn’t human.

And his human shape maybe it wouldn’t be sufficient to escape whatever it was.

So, he chose to face it.

“What do you want?” he asked toward the darkness around him and with a strong breeze, the same dark figure that tried to attack Chanyeol at the lake appeared near him.

“You are not so wise, Mr. Byun” he whispered and the voice sounded strained, but it was for sure a male voice.

“Killing me won’t bring you anything good” Baekhyun retorted not moving of a single inch, but the figure chuckled near him.

“You are the only obstacle between me and Parks’ scion, Mr. Byun. Killing you would bring me _a lot_ of good” he observed shrugging his shoulders and under the hood Baekhyun could see red eyes.

Red like wolves’.

“Why you didn’t kill me yet then?” Baekhyun asked him, interested, and this time he was for sure.

It seemed it would be super easy for this figure to kill him, but he didn’t feel the killer instinct at all coming from it.

“Because… you are interesting, Mr. Byun. And I’m sure you are like us” he breathed in reply, making Baekhyun frown shortly, shaking his head.

“ _Us_?” he echoed and the figure nodded shortly, raising his hands and Baekhyun was ready to back off and take his distance from it, but the hands went to the hood, pulling it down, revealing an apparently human being, but Baekhyun felt it inside himself that the man in front of him, had wolf genes too.

He was tall more or less as he was, brown hair, slightly curly.

His eyes were shining bright red and even before Baekhyun could question his whole being, the man in front of him smiled softly.

“I knew it” he breathed lowly and Baekhyun felt his instinct growling inside himself, his wolf self quickly sipping through his fingers, probably showing again on the light blue of his eyes.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked him, voice low, almost a growl, a moderate warning, and the man in front of him chuckled shortly.

“Your neighbors, apparently. And Mrs. Park’s allies. _For the moment_ ” he stated shortly, making Baekhyun frown deeply.

“ _For the moment_?” he echoed again, interested by the words’ choice, and the man in front of him smiled again, nodding.

“Let’s meet again, Mr. Byun, maybe for a cup of tea. Next Friday at the village’s club. Five is okay for you?” he asked him and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line before nodding shortly.

“Next Friday at five. I will be there” he breathed in reply and the man in front of him nodded before waiving shortly at him and disappearing again in the darkness.

Baekhyun was perplexed and shook his head briefly, theories already forming in his head, about that man, about him being a werewolf too, about … _everything_.

He was sure that no other werewolves were inhabiting their shire.

So… neighbors?

And how Mrs. Park came in contact with them?

Why were they allies?

Even though when he entered in Byun Castle, all his worries remained outside at the only sight of Chanyeol’s beaming smile.

“Baekhyun!” he exclaimed seeing him and almost running toward him when he entered the library where Chanyeol was reading some books.

“Where you good in my absence?” Baekhyun asked him softly, small smile appearing on his lips, and Chanyeol beamed again, nodding, showing him more books on their shire.

“I’m informing myself more so that we can talk more about the future of this shire, not only the past” Chanyeol stated happily and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“I find it a great idea, Chanyeol. But try not to overwork yourself. Did you already have tea? Want some?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“Isn’t it too late for tea now? Speaking of which, it’s later than usual. Did something happen?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning, stare worried meeting with Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun smiled briefly, shaking his head.

“Nothing of this sort, please worry not. I just stopped by, talking with Constable Kim” he stated shortly and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, observing Baekhyun before nodding shortly, smiling back at him.

Chanyeol took the habit of staring at Baekhyun directly in his eyes to try and understand if Baekhyun was lying to him.

And unfortunately, he was getting incredibly good at it.

“You should stop worrying too much, Chanyeol. I’m fine” Baekhyun whispered softly but Chanyeol smiled even brighter than before at him.

“I will stop when you will stop worrying about me” he retorted making Baekhyun frown shortly, shaking his head.

“Chanyeol-ssi, it’s something totally…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips, shutting him up, making Baekhyun’s eyes get wider in astonishment.

“It’s the same. And why every time that the discourse gets serious, you call me with honorifics again?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head.

“Because you can be so stubborn and not listening to…” Baekhyun tried again, trying to sound a bit upset if not angry, but Chanyeol’s fingers moved from Baekhyun’s lips to his chin, gently caressing it down to his Adam’s apple.

Baekhyun shut up immediately, barely containing a low groan.

It wasn’t good.

Chanyeol’s fingers were so fresh and delicate on his neck, making his wolf instinct kick in.

“You and your wolf shape share also this, then” Chanyeol breathed deeply and… what was happening?

Chanyeol knew so much about Baekhyun and his wolf shape that he started linking what both liked, those small gestures that made the coldness of Baekhyun’s human shape transform in warm affection for his wolf form?

Those things that Baekhyun craved every time he transformed in _Moonlight_ and Chanyeol felt once again free of caressing him as he pleased, like he did when he didn’t know that it was Baekhyun.

Discovering even more, things that Baekhyun liked and disliked, earning himself different reactions from the silver wolf every time that Baekhyun gave him the possibility to know more about himself.

Baekhyun’s breath stilled in his throat because it wasn’t good.

At all.

Chanyeol shouldn’t be allowed to touch his neck so freely, awakening his wolf instinct in something so plain as a brush with his fingertips.

Baekhyun felt again, as earlier that evening, his wolf moving inside him and showing up again.

More than expected, though.

“You shouldn’t play with something you don’t know, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, voice low and deep almost a whisper, taking Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him near himself.

He could feel Chanyeol’s skin blooming in goosebumps and see his eyes widened in perplexity, but he leant in the same, sniffing Chanyeol’s fresh fragrance directly from his neck.

Chanyeol smelt so good and so sweet to Baekhyun, fresh and sweet, and Baekhyun wanted him so much, to bite him, kiss him, even… _claim_ him.

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol breathed, and his tone was wavering, soft and maybe scared?

His temperature was rising and Baekhyun could feel it also in Chanyeol’s scent.

Baekhyun bit his own lips, feeling his teeth press hardly in his own lips, enough to almost let blood out of it.

He shouldn’t let his instinct free like that.

It wasn’t good.

Baekhyun took a step back, letting go his hand, shifting his stare away.

“It’s better if we go now” he concluded, turning around and walking out of the library.

He knew he was running away, literally, but what should have he done?

He wanted to lean in and lick his neck so bad.

For a moment, a brief, short but terrifying moment, Baekhyun even thought about _claiming_ Chanyeol as his.

Something that he shouldn’t be thinking about.

Nor in that moment not never.

And he was about to reach the kitchen when he heard the footsteps behind him, Chanyeol finally following him.

Baekhyun stopped there, waiting for him, briefly glancing toward him.

“I’m sorry” he breathed and Chanyeol shook his head shortly, but he was still shaken, probably by Baekhyun’s strange behavior.

Baekhyun should be more careful than before not to scare Chanyeol away.

Even though he felt like Chanyeol somehow provoked him that evening, trying to cross a line that both didn’t want to cross.

Despite that small happening, things between them were the same and Friday at five Baekhyun went to village’s pub to meet with the stranger and try to understand if there was something that he could do to protect Chanyeol and putting an end once for all to all that story.

When he entered, the man was already sitting, together with two other men and Baekhyun _knew_ that they were all like him.

“Mr. Byun, such a pleasure seeing you again” the same man from before stated seeing him entering and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

The other two that were sitting with him were… interesting as well.

Both taller than Baekhyun himself, slimmer in build but radiating the same _alpha vibes_ that Baekhyun had himself and couldn’t feel coming from the one who was taller as he was.

“Oh, interesting indeed” one of the taller stated, making the man from before nod interested.

“I think I didn’t get any of your names” Baekhyun breathed, stare inquiring but not crossing the distance that still was between them.

The shortest of them nodded shortly, shaking his head.

“My bad, yes. I’m Kim Jondae, and they are my _brothers_ Junmyeon and Jongin” Jondae stated shortly nodding toward the other two.

Junmyeon was taller and seemed to be calmer than Jondae and Jongin, while Jongin was slender and clearly too restraint in his human shape, aching for running out and shape shifting as soon as possible.

“ _Brothers_?” Baekhyun echoed even though he neared them a bit, not wanting other people to overhear their discourses.

“Yes, we are part of the same pack. Next shire, just in visit here for a while” Junmyeon explained and Baekhyun frowned shortly at the term _pack_.

That he knew, wolf genes came from different families and children could have them or not inside himself too.

But it was a while since last time he heard of _pack_ s, both in their shire both outside.

“Seems like Byun doesn’t know much about wolves, after all” Jongin commented cackling, mistaking Baekhyun’s pensive silence with ignorance, and Baekhyun growled lowly, shaking his head.

“Should I remember you that you are in a shire that it’s not yours?” Baekhyun growled, shortly baring his teeth, but Jondae shook his head too, smiling briefly at him.

“Ah, no good, Mr. Byun. Should I remember you that we are three and you alone?” he retorted briefly but Junmyeon put his hand on Jongin and Jondae’s arms, shaking his head.

“No need to scare Mr. Byun. We are looking for replies, not for enemies” Junmyeon added, smiling briefly toward Baekhyun who hummed shortly, finally sitting down even if he still maintained his distance.

The whole situation seemed to be strange and Baekhyun couldn’t quite portrait those three men yet but he was more than willing to hear what they wanted to say.

Especially regarding Chanyeol.

“Actually, we are already enemies. You are trying to kill Parks’ scion since forever or so it seems” he stated, nodding toward Jondae who chuckled shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Myeon told you. We are looking for replies and Mrs. Park promised us some” he stated like it was the most obvious reply, but Baekhyun chuckled softly, amused, shaking his head.

“Mrs. Park has some replies for you? I’m not sure about that…” Baekhyun commented, totally unbelieving that she could actually have some replies that they could have wanted.

“She doesn’t, in fact” Junmyeon objected, making Baekhyun frown shortly, perplexed.

Then what were they hinting to?

“But she said that you do. That’s why she asked us to invade Byun Castle, kill Parks’ scion and take what we want” Jongin added, smirk not leaving his lips, and things started to finally make sense.

The exchange was Chanyeol’s life for _something_ inside Byun Castle.

What were they looking for?

Or better, what Mrs. Park thought there was inside Byun Castle?

“Ah, so you want to kill Mrs. Park’s son, invade my house and exit from there immune?” Baekhyun asked them, eyebrow perching up, clearly dissatisfied on how that conversation was going.

They were idiots if they thought that Baekhyun would let them do as they pleased without intervening.

“At all. We are not so stupid to declare war to apparently the only descendant of Byuns” Junmyeon immediately replied, shaking his head like it was, indeed, an idiocy.

“My parents only had my same genes which is also yours. I don’t see where is the difference” Baekhyun stated, shrugging his shoulders, but Junmyeon was already interrupting.

“They are not the same. Byuns are the only known ones that have silver hair and blue eyes instead of colored furs and red eyes” Junmyeon explained briefly, making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line.

He knew which was the difference.

However, it wasn’t good that their _guests_ knew it too.

“You are from the most ancient gene, Mr. Byun, and that’s a pity that you weren’t educate on this matter. You could have created your own pack by now” Junmyeon continued, nodding, like it was the most obvious thing he would have done if he was Baekhyun.

However, what he did not know was that Baekhyun was more than educated on that too, thanks to his parents beautiful library that he cared of and treasured oh so dearly.

Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I don’t want _a pack_. I want to live my life in peace in my shire, knowing that people are not willing to kill each other for some _replies_ ” Baekhyun replied shortly, stare not leaving Junmyeon’s, making his eyes go wider in perplexity.

“Yet you have an alpha soul in you, Mr. Byun” he observed again like that was enough for Baekhyun to start a pack immediately, but Baekhyun was already stopping him on his track.

“You think I know nothing about… _me_ , us. However, I know more than you can imagine. I’m telling you that I _don’t want_ it. Not that I _don’t know_ what it is and who I am” Baekhyun retorted immediately, making Junmyeon still momentarily and then let out a soft chuckle.

“Dae was right, you are interesting, Mr. Byun” Junmyeon concluded, nodding, pleased by Baekhyun’s reply.

There was a small silence and then Jondae spoke up again.

“This just to say that we need some information inside your library, Mr. Byun. If you let us enter, we won’t kill Parks’ scion and leave this land as we never came here in the first place” Jondae stated nodding and Junmyeon and Jongin nodded with him.

Baekhyun hummed in thought, clearly understanding what they were hinting to, but not exactly liking the whole thing.

How was he supposed to trust them and let them enter inside his own house, just to find those replies they were looking for and not being sure if they would hurt Chanyeol or not?

“You won’t near Parks’ scion _ever again_ for _whichever_ reason?” Baekhyun asked them, tone deep and decisive, and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“You really care about Parks’ son, Mr. Byun, despite him being just a human” Jondae observed, stare inquiring, clearly trying to understand better Baekhyun’s reasons and Baekhyun growled again, protectiveness showing without his consent.

“I don’t think it’s your matter if I care about a human or not” Baekhyun hissed briefly, making Jondae nod shortly while Junmyeon frowned deeply.

“It’s not good mixing with humans, Mr. Byun, but you seem to care about him, maybe too much” Junmyeon interjected and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t remember asking your opinion nor consent” he retorted immediately, making Jondae chuckle softly.

“You are right, indeed. We don’t especially care about you nor that Park boy” he let out, shrugging his shoulders again.

“Once only. Only with my supervision. You can’t take away anything from my house” Baekhyun stated, starting some agreements for their pact, and Junmyeon hummed shortly before pressing his lips in a thin line.

“For second and third point there’s no problem, but can we ask you at least twice? Jongin doesn’t like library too much because he can spend only limited time inside, his spirit calling for outer places and vast lands. So basically it’s just me and Dae” Junmyeon explained softly, smiling apologetically toward him, and Baekhyun hummed softly before nodding shortly.

“Let me settle things with my servants and I’ll let you know about when you can come. How can I contact you?” Baekhyun asked them and Jondae pushed toward him a small paper with an address.

“We are temporarily staying there. Come and meet us. Wolf is fine too” Jondae replied and Baekhyun picked up the small paper, nodding.

“I will let you know” he concluded before sitting up from where he was sitting and shortly hinting a bow, going away.

The whole discourse felt weird, like _weird_.

First of all, because they were more or less civil.

Second, because Baekhyun didn’t know what they were looking for but he was so keen on knowing.

Third and not for less importance, they knew about Chanyeol staying with him and every time that Chanyeol went out of Byun Castle, it could be dangerous.

He finally had to forbid it to him.

However, there was a bright side.

They weren’t exactly fixed on killing Chanyeol and if Baekhyun would have found whatever they needed he could have negotiated the terms of Chanyeol’s life.

Including proofs that his mother wanted to kill him.

CHANYEOL POV

Baekhyun was strange those days.

Silent, reserved, forbid Chanyeol to leave Byun Castle for _whatever reason_ but didn’t give him _any reason_.

Not that Chanyeol would ever even _dream_ of disobeying Baekhyun.

And not because he was afraid of him, but because he came to know that all the things that Baekhyun did, he did them for a reason, even when Chanyeol couldn’t see it.

That’s why he stayed at home, following him when possible or reading piles and piles of books when it wasn’t.

Byun’s library was… a miracle.

Inside there was _everything_.

Even on wolves.

Thematic that became Chanyeol’s most interesting subject those days, especially after that Baekhyun snapped _that day_ , sniffing Chanyeol’s neck, before warning him not to play with things that he didn’t know.

And Chanyeol wasn’t afraid of that instinctive and rough part of Baekhyun.

Instead, he wanted to _know_ more.

More of Baekhyun, of Byuns and of wolves in general.

So he started to read about them more and more, learning _things_.

And if people normally should be scared of it or worried about living with _something_ like Baekhyun, Chanyeol found it fascinating.

There were a lot of things he wanted to ask Baekhyun about his instinct, about his wolf, about… everything.

Chanyeol didn’t find it simply _fascinating_ but also intriguing and… exciting.

In the whole discourse there was something primal, something wild in Baekhyun’s whole being.

Something pulling at Chanyeol’s own instinct, pressing him toward Baekhyun and even if _that day_ should be a warning, Chanyeol found it endearing more than ever.

Reason why Chanyeol started behaving even more freely with Baekhyun every time he could or when Baekhyun was home, pushing his luck a bit per time.

Like leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulders while they were sitting in the living room, listening to some music or walking even nearer to him when they exited in the garden or slightly gripping his hand when they greeted before the night.

Baekhyun at first was perplexed by those small gesture but he started to get used to them too, letting Chanyeol do as he pleased.

Not that Baekhyun ever forbid anything to Chanyeol, apart from leaving Byun Castle.

Even if Chanyeol’s small miracle arrived one day when they were having breakfast and Yixing remembered Baekhyun about the ball for the Midsummer festival and Baekhyun groaned lowly in displeasure.

“Do I have to go?” he breathed, shaking his head, disheartened and Yixing was insisting when Chanyeol spoke up before eating a small jelly.

“I never went to one” he stated and both Baekhyun and Yixing’s eyes went wider in perplexity, incredulity clearly showing.

“You are… Parks’ scion, you know?” Baekhyun asked him perplexed and Chanyeol frowned shortly, nodding, not quite understanding his question.

Sure that he was Parks’ scion, what should that mean?

“I-I mean, you are intitled to go there and have fun as all the rest of the community. Obviously not mentioning that Park family is living in this shire for quite a while now, being it one of the oldest” Baekhyun explained perplexed, but Chanyeol shook his head once again, putting down the spoon and sighing softly.

“My mother went to it. I’m not… entitled to anything, Baekhyun” he breathed forcing a short smile and Baekhyun was already shaking his head too.

“I know that stare and that pout. I hate that festivity, but you never went there so I’ll accompany you” he stated briefly like there wasn’t any other solution if not that.

Yixing frowned shortly, clearly concerned about things, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Both Constable Kim and Oh will be there. And I’ll be there too, there’s nothing to fear” Baekhyun stated shortly, making Yixing hum near him and Chanyeol nod shortly, even if he was slightly worried too.

Even if for a whole different reason.

“I-I… never went to one of those balls, Baekhyun. And I don’t…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare attentive moving on Chanyeol while he was sipping on his own tea.

“You don’t want to go?” he asked him back when Chanyeol didn’t add anything more, but Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head, finally emptying his cup before speaking up.

“I don’t know how to dance” he breathed per reply, lowering his stare, afraid of meeting with Baekhyun’s.

With his immense surprise, Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding briefly.

And even before Chanyeol could enquire, Yixing smiled toward him.

“Master is quite good. He can teach you” he explained briefly, stare not leaving Chanyeol whose eyes went larger in astonishment.

“Would you?” he asked toward Baekhyun who opened in a soft smile before he could nod again.

“I would prefer teaching you fencing, actually since it would be more useful, but this situation requires dance, so we will go with it” Baekhyun replied briefly, smile not leaving his lips nor faltering.

Chanyeol’s eyes was wide and his lips parted like an idiot, probably, but he was oh so willing to learn both dance and fencing from Baekhyun.

“I would learn both if you are willing to teach me also fencing” Chanyeol breathed, barely audibly, but trusting Baekhyun’s wolf ears.

And Baekhyun chuckled again, nodding.

“Let’s focus on dance before, since the ball will be next week” he concluded picking up another cookie before gesturing Chanyeol to follow him.

Chanyeol followed him immediately and who would have known that Baekhyun knew how to dance too?

Was there something he wasn’t able to do?

Baekhyun offered him his hand and Chanyeol took it a bit warily, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do.

“Follow my lead?” Baekhyun whispered near him, looking at him and Chanyeol felt his cheeks warmer at Baekhyun’s proximity.

He had that nostalgic musky and earthy perfume that moved something inside Chanyeol.

Always for not speaking of how warm he always was.

“You make it easy” Chanyeol started saying looking down at their feet, but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“It will be easy” he breathed and even if he was trying his best, it was clear that that distance was causing problems also to Baekhyun himself.

He started counting softly, moving his feet and slightly gripping harder his hands on Chanyeol’s back and hand.

Chanyeol tried his best to follow Baekhyun’s movements, leaning one of his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulders and the other gripping back in Baekhyun’s hand, but at the beginning was… strange.

He accidentally stomped of Baekhyun’s feet few times, even though Baekhyun didn’t say anything, and almost got them both fall down but then he started to understand how it worked.

“Oh, maybe I got it” Chanyeol commented after few steps that he didn’t make any mistake, and Baekhyun was about to reply, when Chanyeol tripped on his own feet almost falling, and Baekhyun to prevent a disastrous fall, pulled him slightly stronger than expected toward him, preventing him to fall.

However, it meant also entering definitely his personal space, erasing it completely.

Baekhyun’s hand was on Chanyeol’s arm and the other on his side, but Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s breath, the ghost of his lips, near his own neck, warm and sensual.

It stirred something pleasant inside Chanyeol that closed his eyes, inhaling Baekhyun’s pleasant scent, letting in that sensation, Baekhyun’s warmth and his presence _oh so near_.

“I-I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered but didn’t make any gesture to distance himself and Baekhyun hummed briefly in reply but didn’t back off either.

When Chanyeol glanced down to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, he found them closed, Baekhyun clearly focusing on not letting himself go to something, probably leaning in, tipping just to inhale Chanyeol’s scent directly from his neck.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol softly called him, but he realized that he leant slightly down, whispering in Baekhyun’s ear, making him shudder near him at the proximity and the depth of his voice.

“You should…” Baekhyun started saying, finally meeting his stare with Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol found it crystal blue as when he was his wolf self.

And that was the right moment to push another bit his luck, to understand if and how much Baekhyun enjoyed his presence too.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved gently, slowly, checking every Baekhyun’s reaction, along the line of his neck, briefly stopping to his Adam’s apple and then on his chin.

Baekhyun let out a low growl and Chanyeol didn’t know if he should be worried about it, run from Baekhyun, hide or stay and push his luck a bit more.

But Baekhyun was so enthralling and so warm against his fingers that Chanyeol wanted to know.

“Show me a bit more of yourself” Chanyeol breathed, always speaking in Baekhyun’s ear, speaking so lowly that he almost couldn’t hear himself talking.

Baekhyun shivered again, hand gripping harder on Chanyeol’s side but slightly shaking his head.

“You should be afraid of me, avoiding whatever is happening like a plague, Chanyeol, not looking for it” Baekhyun breathed but for the first time he didn’t back off.

And Chanyeol shook briefly his head, hand resting on Baekhyun’s side too, thumbs gently caressing it, drawing circles on it.

Baekhyun bit his lips, leaning in, sniffing Chanyeol’s neck, fingers gripping harder on his shirt, hard enough to probably sign Chanyeol’s skin even under the fabric.

“You are playing with fire, _boy_ ” Baekhyun breathed, nearing him even more, lips almost _kissing_ Chanyeol’s neck.

Almost.

Chanyeol could feel hot and bothered by Baekhyun’s presence so near and so warm and… hot.

And that nickname suddenly, without any notice, made Chanyeol’s cheeks feel even warmer, fingers gently gripping on Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Maybe I don’t dislike it as you may think?” Chanyeol manage to breath in reply and Baekhyun huffed a short chuckle, breath caressing Chanyeol’s neck.

“You will end up burnt” Baekhyun finally whispered, making gesture to distance himself from Chanyeol but Chanyeol gripped harder on his side, shaking his head, a soft _stay_ hearable only from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stopped immediately, but he was once again in control of himself and he wouldn’t have done anything like before.

“We did enough for today. Let’s try not to force it too much or it will be a disaster at the real ball” Baekhyun whispered and this time it was Chanyeol’s turn to distance himself from that half-hug.

When Baekhyun’s rational part slipped in, the enchantment was once again finished.

“I-I’ll go help Yixing with the lunch then” he breathed before leaving in a hurry the living room and he knew that Baekhyun probably was perplexed, but he still was too embarrassed.

And despite they tried the same dance again and again until the day of the ball, no other scene like that happened again, Baekhyun being way too careful with his own instinct.

The evening of the ball, Baekhyun was nowhere to be found for almost hours, before he could emerge his own room with a beautiful velvety dark blue suit that made him look like a prince.

Chanyeol was looking at him agape, and Yixing had to remember him to close his mouth.

Baekhyun was… ethereal.

Out of a fable or a fairytale.

Radiating pale light like… _Moonlight_.

Chanyeol’s nickname for Baekhyun’s wolf shape was now taking a whole other meaning.

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked him, fixing the cuffs of his shirt and meeting his stare only in that moment.

Chanyeol was well dressed himself, with a dark red suit that made him look way taller and older than his actual age, but Baekhyun…

“You seem worried, Baekhyun-ssi” Yixing noted shortly near Chanyeol and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“A lot of unpredictable things. My instinct is telling me that it could be dangerous to go” he whispered in reply, strangely honestly, and Yixing hummed briefly.

“You said it yourself. It will be you, Constable Kim and Mr. Oh too. Everything will be fine” Yixing reassured him and when Baekhyun frowned again, Chanyeol smiled at him softly.

“I won’t leave your side for a second tonight” he promised _again_ since Baekhyun made him promise already at least fifty times before.

“You better” he breathed before inhaling deeply, fingers carding through his hair and nodding.

“Let’s go. No use waiting here. And we have to show the world your dancing too” Baekhyun stated making Chanyeol blush shortly, shaking his head.

“Heavens, I’m already worried about it” he retorted, finally making Baekhyun chuckle softly, gently offering his arm to Chanyeol who circled it with his own.

“We will be home before midnight” Baekhyun concluded toward Yixing who nodded briefly, wishing them a pleasant evening.

And the evening was indeed pleasant, lot of lights, all sparkling, a lot of good food to eat and Chanyeol didn’t know where to look or what to do, since everything was too bright, and he felt slightly dizzy.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him, gently pressing his hand on Chanyeol’s back, sustaining him while his stare was wandering around the beautiful palace.

“I-I… Yes, yes. It’s just so bright and… it’s beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered softly in reply, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could smile softly toward him.

“Let’s go. In a few there will be the opening dance and unfortunately it’s up to me every year, even though this year will be funnier since you are here” Baekhyun stated, taking his hand and gently pulling him toward the main hall.

Chanyeol pouted gently, even though his cheeks were warm, even if not as much as his hand, gingerly nested in Baekhyun’s smaller but warmer one.

“Don’t do like this. It was a compliment, Chanyeol” Baekhyun stated, glancing over his shoulder, like if he knew that Chanyeol was pouting, making him blush even more than before.

“You are strangely red tonight. You sure you are okay?” Baekhyun asked him, slowing down his pace and Chanyeol chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

“Sure, sure. And aren’t we late for that dance?” Chanyeol retorted immediately, trying to refocus Baekhyun’s attention on something else, and Baekhyun frowned shortly but lead him near the mayor, who was announcing the start of the dances.

“You have already a partner this year. All the ladies were waiting for this moment” the mayor said toward Baekhyun who shook briefly his head, gently showing his intertwined fingers with Chanyeol’s.

“For tonight, I have my partner. Thank you” he replied and even if his tone was formal, it was also… sad?

Chanyeol frowned shortly and wanted to ask him about it, but Baekhyun smiled at him, walking in the middle of the hall together with Chanyeol.

“Breath. It will be easy as at home” Baekhyun breathed, smiling softly at him and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, nodding.

And contrary to all the expectations, the dance went smoothly.

Chanyeol didn’t stomp on Baekhyun’s feet, they didn’t fall, and everything was perfect.

So much that they received a round of applauses at the end of the music, making Chanyeol’s cheeks glowing red.

Baekhyun bowed deeply and Chanyeol did the same near him.

Everything felt beautiful that night.

The music, the food, the location… everything.

However, that small sadness in Baekhyun’s tone was plaguing him.

Speaking of Baekhyun, where was he?

Chanyeol turned around, glass still in his hand after that a waiter filled in again, and he didn’t have to look for Baekhyun.

He was leaning on the wall of the balcony, moon shining silvery on him, making him sparkling even brighter than usual.

And when Baekhyun realized that someone was looking at him, he turned his head around, meeting Chanyeol’s stare already on him, he gestured shortly with his glass full of sparkling wine too, a silent cheer.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply and… what other night if not that one?

He gulped down his wine before asking the waiter for another one and gulping down also that one.

Chanyeol gathered all his courage before going toward Baekhyun was.

He was more decided than ever to finally face _whatever_ was happening between him and Baekhyun, telling him about that weird, soft and warm feeling he had for him and that he wanted to know more about everything regarding Baekhyun.

“You are enjoying the wine too, apparently” Baekhyun stated, seeing Chanyeol nearing him and Chanyeol blushed again, but pretended not to feel it.

“Are you glad to be here with me?” Chanyeol asked him, maybe too directly, but Baekhyun after a small frown, nodded shortly.

“Obviously. Would I have invited you if I didn’t want to spend the evening with you?” Baekhyun retorted immediately, making Chanyeol press his lips in a thin line, but then he shook his head briefly.

“Why are you sad, then?” he asked him again, directly, and maybe he was tired of turning around it, tired of knowing that they both cared about each other and that most probably the feelings he had were mutual but no one of them had the courage to confess them to the other.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare shifting away for a second before he could go back to Chanyeol.

But even before he could speak up, Chanyeol stopped him softly, pressing a finger on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Don’t lie, please” he whispered, words no more than a breath, and he knew that his tone was pleading and maybe pathetic, but he wanted to know the truth.

They stare at each other longer than they probably ever did.

“I’m glad to be your partner for tonight” Baekhyun whispered, finally taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, softly gripping, making Chanyeol frown shortly and he was about to speak up when Baekhyun continued his sentence.

“I’m sad because it’s _only_ for tonight” Baekhyun finally admitted and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, wondering if he really understood correctly.

“W-Would you want it to be for… _more_?” Chanyeol tried, voice barely exiting his lips, but he knew that Baekhyun could hear him.

“It could be forever, for me” Baekhyun let out, slightly gripping harder on his hand.

And he was about to say something more, something probably related to Chanyeol not wanting it or whatever, Chanyeol didn’t want to know.

Because he wanted it to be forever too.

“I would like it to be for all the nights to come too, Baekhyun” he whispered, voice always too soft and too quiet even in that silent summer night, surrounded only by the low buzz coming from the main hall, violin music and cicadas.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head shortly.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Chanyeol-ssi. It’s not about…” he started saying but Chanyeol leant down pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, softly like it was the most obvious and only possible action in that moment.

Baekhyun’s lips were so soft and tasted like that sparkling wine that made Chanyeol’s head spin a bit.

Chanyeol would have liked more of it but there was something he had to say.

“Stop using honorifics every time you try to push me out of your life. I want to be with you because I love you, Baekhyun” he breathed against his lips, stare looking for Baekhyun’s and finding it icy blue as he probably never saw it on Baekhyun’s human form.

“You do?” Baekhyun whispered back, voice soft and wavering probably for the first time in forever, and in the same moment that Chanyeol, without any indecision, nodded briefly, Baekhyun’s fingers carded in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down and kissed him again, this time slower than before, tongue gently pressing on Chanyeol’s bottom lip, almost forcing his way in.

Not that Chanyeol would ever even think about _disliking_ whatever was happening.

Baekhyun’s lips were so sweet and hot against his and Baekhyun’s fingers so pleasant in his hair.

It lasted too few, unfortunately, Baekhyun pulling away softly, probably remembering where they were, stare shifting around them to see if someone saw it.

“Can we… talk about this at home? I’m… my instinct is a mess right now and it would be difficult explaining…” he started saying, even if his voice was way deeper than usual, tone almost a low growl, same pleasant depth that Chanyeol remembered from those times in which they were unexpectedly near.

“Is it… bad for you?” Chanyeol asked him briefly even if he was slightly worried.

He didn’t want Baekhyun to reveal to others his wolf being.

Once because he knew how much Baekhyun kept it dear as secret.

And second because… he was selfish.

He didn’t want other people to know about it.

Baekhyun shook his head near Chanyeol.

“No, it’s just I…” he started saying but bit his lips immediately shaking his head again.

“Later” he growled, and this time it wasn’t something half there like before, but a full growl, low and deep almost like the ones in his wolf shape.

And Chanyeol knew when and how to put his trust in Baekhyun and that was one of those moments.

“Eat something with me then. You barely touched food tonight” Chanyeol whispered, taking his hand, thumb brushing the back of it and earning himself a soft smile from Baekhyun.

“You really are something else, Chanyeol…” he whispered and even before Chanyeol could enquire any further on whatever that affirmation meant, Baekhyun took better Chanyeol’s hand in his and lead him back inside the main hall, eating something together, for a moment forgetting that the whole world was there around them.

BAEKHYUN POV

Strangely enough, and Baekhyun realized it only much later, going home with Chanyeol, they didn’t meet Mrs. Park, which was a strange thing per se.

But the thought was fleeting, almost there, already forgotten the very same moment they went back at home.

After greeting Yixing, Baekhyun accompanied Chanyeol up until his room, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s for a second.

There was so much still to be said, to be explained and… was really Chanyeol in love with him?

And _in love?_

What did it mean for them to be in love?

Was something possible or not?

Standing of few of the books he had in his library it wasn’t impossible, but neither easy.

Especially because Chanyeol wasn’t a simple human.

Baekhyun was supposed to protect him, not to make him fall in love with him.

“You sure you are not drunk?” Baekhyun asked him when they stopped in front of Chanyeol’s door and Chanyeol nodded with his head shortly.

“Just a bit tipsy, but still me” Chanyeol replied, smiling toward Baekhyun who smiled softly back at him.

“Maybe it’s better if…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“You are not backing off from what you said earlier, right?” Chanyeol asked him, stare not leaving his, worried and Baekhyun sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“You are too straight-forward when tipsy” Baekhyun whispered, considering things, but Chanyeol entered in his personal space, again, fingers caressing delicately the side of his neck, making a hot shiver run down his spine.

“I told you also before. Don’t push me out of your life, Baekhyun” he breathed, stare now worried, inspecting Baekhyun’s stare.

And Baekhyun became so good in reading Chanyeol’s thoughts and those were about how maybe whatever happened few hours before under that beautiful moonlight was just a dream that Chanyeol dreamt once and any of that actually happened.

“I see gears working furiously in your head. Open this door and let’s speak about it” Baekhyun whispered, gently entering his space, now more than before.

And Chanyeol never acted that quickly in opening the door and letting Baekhyun in.

Despite them being friends up to that moment, Baekhyun never visited Chanyeol’s room if not the first time Chanyeol moved in with them.

Baekhyun closed the door behind his back, observing how that room became so full of Chanyeol in few months.

Books were literally everywhere and his telescope was near the window.

“Ah, that brings memories…” Baekhyun whispered, fingers gently caressing the cold surface of the telescope.

“I still don’t know how it came back to me, actually” Chanyeol stated briefly, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, stare moving outside the window.

“Maybe some wood fairies?” he asked him briefly, but it was clear that, in a split second, Chanyeol had his reply, realization striking him hard.

“I-It was you?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding.

“You care about this more than your own health. I couldn’t leave it there, but it would be difficult explaining why I had it with me” Baekhyun whispered, fingers going to play with the pages of an open book near the window and the telescope.

“Well at that time, I suppose so…” Chanyeol whispered admitting that indeed it wasn’t possible for Baekhyun to tell it before and Baekhyun let out another chuckle.

“You… always were so cute, especially when you told me about _Viscount Byun_. It was strange hearing you say such nice things about me when we almost never talk to each other?” Baekhyun continued shortly, seeing a deep rose blush appearing on Chanyeol’s cheeks, making him even cuter.

“I’m not cute. And how was I supposed to know that you were also that beautiful wolf? It was a surprise to me” Chanyeol retorted immediately, slightly nearing Baekhyun near the window and when the light of the moon caressed his figure, he was so fascinating, Baekhyun couldn’t tear his stare away.

He was sparkling in silver and white, reflecting on his dark hair and his beautiful honey complexion.

Baekhyun wanted to touch him so much.

However, Chanyeol spoke up again, nearing him even more than before.

“As it was a surprise discovering more on what being a wolf actually mean” Chanyeol continued, making Baekhyun frown shortly, perplexed by Chanyeol’s sentence.

Was he hinting to something in particular?

Or was a general statement on Baekhyun’s wolf side?

“What…?” he started to say but Chanyeol’s fingers were once again on his lips, briefly, immediately moving on his neck, fingertips brushing all its line.

Baekhyun gulped down, again feeling his wolf instinct growling inside him, pushing to be freed.

“How your instinct is a big component of your whole being even in your human shape, what you like or don’t like when you are in both forms…” Chanyeol breathed, hand finally resting on the side of Baekhyun’s neck.

“You did your research in the library, right?” Baekhyun whispered in reply, almost without realizing that he neared Chanyeol, almost pressing his torso with Chanyeol’s.

“Did I do something not good?” Chanyeol asked back at him, soft smile on his lips, gently tilting his head on the side and heavens if Baekhyun was in love with him.

He wanted so bad to pull him down and kiss him senseless.

“You could have asked me…” he started saying but Chanyeol huffed a short laugh, shaking his head.

“Honestly, would you have replied to me?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun bit his own lips in thought, knowing already what it was the reply.

“You wouldn’t. But I needed to know what you are and how to come closer to you” Chanyeol breathed closing even more the space between them, soft smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun was sold once again.

Tipsy Chanyeol was indeed dangerous.

“So you wanted to get closer to me because…?” he asked him softly, fingers moving on their own on Chanyeol’s neck too, briefly caressing him there.

Chanyeol shivered under Baekhyun’s warm touch, eyes briefly closing in focus, trying to concentrate for a reply.

“Because I love you” he breathed gently, and it was so soft and so sweet that Baekhyun for a moment thought he could die.

“Chanyeol-ssi…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol glared at him, shaking his head.

“Don’t. Please. I know that you feel the same toward me. I can _feel_ it somehow” Chanyeol breathed leaning in again, hot breath playing on Baekhyun’s lips.

And Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes before he could bite his own lips.

“I love you too, Chanyeol” he whispered, fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol’s shirt collar, pulling him down and finally meeting again their lips and this time it was like an explosion, Baekhyun felt it reverberating inside himself like the wind that rippled water.

Chanyeol’s lips were in the same moment heavens and hell for Baekhyun.

He loved them so much and wanted more of them, but he felt his wolf side pressing harder for Baekhyun to letting him space, possessiveness getting stronger, wanting to mark Chanyeol, claiming him as his mate.

And it was absolutely no good.

Baekhyun couldn’t let Chanyeol see that side of him.

Nor in that moment nor never.

It was too dangerous for both of them.

So he simply focused on how Chanyeol’s lips tasted sweet on his, how they were soft and despite their height difference, Chanyeol probably felt Baekhyun’s wolf dominance too, letting him lead the way.

It was something atavistic, something primal and instinctive.

Something that even a human could recognize when in massive dose like in Baekhyun’s case.

Because how that stranger from a nearby shire told him before, Baekhyun literally _radiated_ Alpha vibes despite his height and built not being exactly in the standards for alphas.

Chanyeol let out a soft moan between their lips and Baekhyun felt his lips curling against Chanyeol’s, hands moving along Chanyeol’s chest, making him shiver near him.

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol let out, voice low and tone almost… _pleading_?

Chanyeol wanted that contact as much as Baekhyun, apparently.

Baekhyun hummed in reply, waiting for Chanyeol to say something, and when he didn’t, Baekhyun shortly interrupted their kiss, just to look in Chanyeol’s eyes that were already glassy and blown.

“Too fast?” Baekhyun asked him softly, fingers gingerly caressing his cheeks and forcing Chanyeol’s stare back at him when he tried to diverge it.

“You have to talk to me, Chanyeol. Otherwise I won’t touch ever again” Baekhyun stated and his voice was low but imperative, decided and not giving Chanyeol possibility to reply back.

“N-No, I… I like this” Chanyeol muttered shaking his head, even if on his cheeks there was again a pleasant rose dusting.

Baekhyun hummed again, tilting his head on the side.

“Are you hiding something from me then?” he asked him briefly, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s, made him shook his head shortly even if he was biting his lips like he did when he wasn’t exactly expressing his idea.

Because if Chanyeol became _incredibly_ good at reading Baekhyun, same went at the contrary.

Baekhyun _knew_ Chanyeol in a deeper way, running deeper that being able to understand if he wasn’t telling him the truth or not.

But even if he was happy or not simply judging by his scent or from his warmth, for how much it could be strange, but his wolf side revealed itself _way too_ interested, protective and possessive with Chanyeol than Baekhyun himself expected.

Baekhyun’s fingers roughly gripped on Chanyeol’s shirt, smirk quickly appearing on his lips.

“You are liking it? I can read it in your behavior, and I don’t mind if you ask for more” Baekhyun commented, breath gently caressing Chanyeol’s lips few inches distant from his own.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, cheeks tinting even redder than before, making Baekhyun huff a chuckle against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Am I mistaking?” he asked him, making gesture to let Chanyeol’s shirt go, and Chanyeol finally shook his head, eyes flashing to Baekhyun’s lips and then again on his eyes.

“With words. You want me to kiss you again or…?” he started saying but Chanyeol’s fingers gingerly moved on Baekhyun’s lips, pressing on them gently.

Baekhyun instinctively parted his lips, licking them and Chanyeol shivered at the contact, releasing a breath that probably he didn’t know he was keeping.

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whimpered, tone low and wavering, eyes glassy and quickly flashing toward when Baekhyun’s tongue just stuck out, licking his fingers.

“Yes?” he inquired briefly, lips not leaving Chanyeol’s fingers, and Chanyeol was clearly provoking him, right?

Wanted something more than the previous kisses and gentle touch.

He could see it on the dark blown of his eyes.

“Your presence makes me feel… strange” Chanyeol whispered, taking Baekhyun’s hand and bringing it against his chest, heart pounding so fast that Baekhyun was actually worried about it.

“Strange?” he echoed softly, brows frowning shortly, showing his worry to Chanyeol too.

Chanyeol nodded briefly, biting his own lips, but this time sucking his bottom lips in, as when he was deeply thinking, trying to explain something.

“I feel… attracted to you? And somehow… hot?” Chanyeol tried even if on his cheeks there was a beautiful, glowing rose blush.

Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in perplexity in front of Chanyeol’s sincerity and he tip-toed to place a soft kiss on the top of Chanyeol’s nose.

“You are so damn cute, Chanyeol” he breathed softly and even before Chanyeol could pout and complain about _not being cute_ , Baekhyun gently pushed him sit on his own bed, making Chanyeol gasp in surprise.

“So sincere with me and with your need, precious, beautiful Chanyeol” Baekhyun added, voice low, no more than a whisper near Chanyeol’s ear, feeling and seeing Chanyeol’s skin erupt in goosebumps, shivering at Baekhyun’s low tone.

“Am I going too fast or do you want me to continue?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, fingertips gently caressing the line of his chin before making him meet his own stare.

Chanyeol was blushing furiously but his stare was deep and so wanting, Baekhyun felt it calling for his inner self, his wolf again growling inside himself to be freed.

It was the first time that someone, w _hoever_ , had that effect on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun usually was more than capable of keeping his wolf down, tamed and controlled as he pleased without too many hassles and problems.

However, Chanyeol’s presence made Baekhyun’s wolf unruly, behavior being unpredictable and difficult to keep at bay.

“Please” Chanyeol let out, voice barely audible, but enough to Baekhyun who nodded shortly, fingers moving down Chanyeol’s neck, his collarbones and then on the buttons of his dress shirt.

He started unbuttoning them, one by one, slowly, revealing his torso, so fine and expanse and that honey-like color that Baekhyun loved oh so much.

Chanyeol shuddered at the touches, eyes fluttering closed, parting his lips, exhaling a low breath.

Baekhyun’s lips moved along Chanyeol’s collarbones and torso, softly reaching his nipples, making Chanyeol bit his lips in a vain attempt of not letting out a moan.

Baekhyun slowly circled one of them with his tongue, without touching it, simply going around it before he could not so gently suck on it, earning himself a muffled moan and Chanyeol’s fingers ran through his hair, pulling him near.

Baekhyun lowly growled against Chanyeol’s skin, biting it, sucking it, losing himself for a second on how hard and swollen it felt between his lips and how Chanyeol’s muffled moans were the most erotic thing he ever heard in his life.

He wanted to hear more, wanted to make feel Chanyeol even better than that.

And when again he felt his wolf pushing inside him, to take what was _his_ , trying to convince Baekhyun’s rational self that Chanyeol wanted it too, Baekhyun pressed it away again, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, caressing them up and down, almost reaching Chanyeol’s groin area but without entering it.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, opening his eyes again and looking at Baekhyun who bit his nipple once more before pulling out and kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs, spreading them wider.

Chanyeol bit his lips, cheeks flushed red, stare lost in Baekhyun’s.

“Let me make you feel less hot and less strange” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol visibly gulp down, tongue wetting his lips before he could nod shortly.

Baekhyun didn’t know if it was because Chanyeol was still tipsy or because the _strange and hot_ feeling that was pervading Chanyeol’s body, but he was… _bold_?

Wanting and not afraid of showing it.

And Baekhyun liked that side of Chanyeol _oh so much_.

He let his own hands roam a bit more before they could finally reach the groin area and Baekhyun gently palmed Chanyeol’s visible bulge, making him repress another moan, biting his lips.

“Don’t bite your lips. And don’t restrain… Feel free to do, say or act as you prefer” Baekhyun breathed, fingers gently moving to free Chanyeol’s lips, pressing again his other hand against Chanyeol’s erection, making him moan lowly, hips thrusting toward Baekhyun’s hand, clear invitation from Chanyeol’s part.

Baekhyun fidgeted shortly with Chanyeol’s trousers, popping open the buttons and gently pushing them open revealing the fabric of Chanyeol’s underwear, lining Chanyeol’s shaft already hard and erected, blotch appearing, staining the cloth where his tip was.

Chanyeol blushed again furiously, but Baekhyun bit his lips at the sight and at the scent.

Chanyeol’s arousal had a scent that called for him so bad and so much that Baekhyun had to impose himself not to get too over himself and to remember that Chanyeol was human and probably not only not used to werewolves antics, but also he didn’t know them at all.

He didn’t even know if Chanyeol ever touched himself or if he had other experiences with other people.

The only idea of _other people_ upset his wolf who wanted to exit and once again claim Chanyeol as his own thing, but Baekhyun bit harder on his lips, simply moving the fabric away, pushing it slightly down together with Chanyeol’s trouser, finally revealing his erection, hard and deep pink, tip already spilling beads of precum.

For a moment, Baekhyun thought he was losing his mind, being the scent so strong and so attractive and heavens bless that Chanyeol wasn’t a wolf too, because otherwise Baekhyun couldn’t have hold himself up, thinking of how Chanyeol’s humors would be sweet and… no he wasn’t almost drooling only at the idea, _no_.

After pushing back his wolf for the nth time, Baekhyun’s fingers gently touched Chanyeol’s erection with his fingertips, seeing it twitching at the soft touch, Chanyeol’s breath itching in his throat.

His fingers moved again on Chanyeol, this time a bit less tentatively, pressure gently applying on the length, making Chanyeol almost choke on his breath, a strangled moan leaving his lips, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair.

And Baekhyun took the hint as permission, and leant down his head, sticking out his tongue, licking flatly Chanyeol’s erection, tongue stopping to pick up those beads of precum on the tip, tasting them, so sweet and so arousing that Baekhyun wanted more.

Not only his wolf wanted more.

But Baekhyun too.

Chanyeol moaned openly, even if his hand went immediately to cover his mouth, realizing how the moan sounded almost filthy, not only so damn sexy that Baekhyun never was that hard in a single instant.

Baekhyun shook his head shortly, stare moving toward Chanyeol, frowning.

“What did I tell you?” Baekhyun asked him, hotly breathing on Chanyeol’s erection, making it twitch again and Chanyeol whimpered lowly.

“N-Not to restrain myself” he replied obediently even if in a lower voice and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly.

“So what do you have to do?” Baekhyun asked him again, fingers gently stroking Chanyeol’s erection and making him moan again, voice deep and low, echoing pleasantly inside Baekhyun.

“It’s embarrassing, though…” he complained softly, voice wavering in pleasure and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle at the soft reaction despite the whole context they were into.

“I love hearing your voice, Chanyeol” he stated like it was the most obvious thing ever and Chanyeol blushed up to the tips of his ears, diverging his stare and nodding shortly, clearing getting what Baekhyun was asking him.

“You are such a good boy. Should I reward you?” he breathed again hotly against his erection and Chanyeol’s fingers that weren’t in Baekhyun’s hair, gripped harder on the cover of his own bed.

And even before Baekhyun could ask if he was fine or okay with it, Chanyeol forced again his own stare on Baekhyun, and Baekhyun found it incredibly deep and aroused.

“Please, Baekhyun…” he whispered and Baekhyun bit his own lips, nodding shortly, before leaning down again and, instead of simply licking it, he took Chanyeol’s whole erection in his mouth, tongue twirling around it, feeling it press at the back of his own throat, deep and thick, stretching pleasantly.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers carding again through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling them back, looking down at Baekhyun who glanced shortly at him before humming against his erection, making him whimper again, lips parting and trembling in pleasure.

Chanyeol was so gone already, lost in pleasure, much to Baekhyun’s own satisfaction.

His wolf pride was beaming at the simple idea that Baekhyun had those effects on Chanyeol.

Baekhyun started slowly to bob his head on Chanyeol’s erection, taking it deep in, covering it wholly with thick saliva, easing the task of sucking him, making Chanyeol’s fingers grip harder in Baekhyun’s hair, probably involuntarily.

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol meowled when Baekhyun started touching his balls too, setting a faster pace to his movements on Chanyeol’s erection, making it even harder, twitching and thickening in Baekhyun’s mouth, precum starting to stain Baekhyun’s tongue, that sweet and arousing taste pervading all his senses.

Baekhyun hummed against Chanyeol’s erection, stare moving up to Chanyeol that was totally lost in pleasure, arching his head back, trying to contain the movements of his hips, clearly not wanting to let himself go and thrust freely inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun let out a low growl, playfully biting Chanyeol’s erection, squeezing his balls harder, before popping out.

“B-Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed surprised but frowned as soon as Baekhyun’s glare was on him.

“Let yourself go to it. It’s your prize for being a good boy tonight, for dancing with me, for being man enough to finally come and confess something that was there since too much, and for being this good in obeying my orders in following me around and not leaving this house. Don’t you want to be rewarded? Want me to stop it?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and even if his voice was low and almost a purr, his stare was unmoving from Chanyeol’s face, studying him trying to understand what Chanyeol really wanted.

Even though he knew already.

Chanyeol shook his head frantically even if he realized that it could be a reply to one of the question only and not to all of them.

“I-I… want it, Baekhyun. I won’t restrain myself, so let me come…” he whispered, voice trembling in admitting out loud his own thoughts and Baekhyun gently stretched to press his lips on Chanyeol’s shortly, a small peck.

“Didn’t I tell you already? You are such a good boy” he praised him again, before leaning down again and restarting his work on Chanyeol’s erection, making him moan loudly at the sudden contact with the wetness of Baekhyun’s mouth.

And after that Baekhyun’s tongue twirled few times around it, wetting it once again, and after he took again his previous pace, Chanyeol finally let himself go, thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth, looking for more friction, starting to set a different pace, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun liked every single second of it.

Chanyeol’s fingers in his hair felt so good, even when he gripped a little more, and Chanyeol’s erection so thick inside his mouth, pressing on the back of his throat, making him hum, vibrations going to thicken Chanyeol’s erection even more, making him moan more and more.

“Ah, Baekhyun… you feel so good” Chanyeol breathed, half-moan and half-groan, gripping again on Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun quickened even more the pace, taking Chanyeol’s thrusts better inside his mouth, fingers squeezing again his balls, not as gently as before, this time with a bit more intent, making Chanyeol groan, literally fucking himself inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

And it was so rough and so perfect that Baekhyun felt his own cock twitch inside his trousers, asking for attention, straining to have the same treatment of Chanyeol’s or better, finding his way inside Chanyeol.

Even though, he knew that it wouldn’t be possible for that night and he would be stuck in relieving his need alone.

But for that moment he simply tried to focus on Chanyeol’s pleasure, letting him thrust freely in his mouth, sucking him harder, fingers not leaving his balls.

“Ah, please, more” Chanyeol let out, voice low, trembling with pleasure, and for the change in taste, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was coming.

In few thrust more, Chanyeol pulled roughly at Baekhyun’s hair.

“Pull out, I’m…” he started saying but Baekhyun wouldn’t miss it for anything at that world.

He wanted Chanyeol to come in his mouth, to taste it and feeling it burn hot and sweet on his tongue and down his throat.

So he simply sucked him more, letting Chanyeol reach his orgasm inside Baekhyun’s mouth, coming copiously, as expected, hot and sweet, making Baekhyun’s head spin for how good he tasted, and how Chanyeol’s voice was low and pleasant and arousing and Baekhyun wanted more of… _everything_ , feeling his own erection pulling in his own trousers, getting even harder than before, aching to be touched, sucked, engulfed in Chanyeol’s hot body…

Baekhyun simply pressed his palm on it, flattening it down, closing his eyes in focus, trying to tone down also his wolf that was suggesting Baekhyun to push Chanyeol on the bed and fuck him senseless, until he was so done with it that he would be _pleading_ for Baekhyun to finally claim him.

However, Baekhyun wouldn’t do any of those things.

He popped out lousy from Chanyeol’s erection, meeting his stare while he was cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chanyeol was… beautiful.

Sweaty, blissed out and still basking in the high of his orgasm.

“You shouldn’t have” he whispered, voice raspy in his throat and Baekhyun frowned shortly, clearing not knowing what he was hinting to.

“Letting me… come in your mouth” Chanyeol breathed, cheeks suddenly tinting deep red again and Baekhyun smiled softly at the mention and again at the sincerity.

“Told you. You were such a good boy, you deserved a prize” he stated shrugging his shoulders and even before Chanyeol could complain, Baekhyun sat up from where he was kneeling, tipping his chin up, to follow Baekhyun’s stare.

“And we don’t want to ruin this beautiful suit either, right?” he continued hinting to the fact that Chanyeol was still clothed despite his shirt being open on his chest and his trousers unbuttoned, showing his erection now relaxed.

“Yeah but…” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun smiled again at him before leaning down and place a soft, quick kiss on his lips.

“And I think you had a lot of emotions for tonight, don’t you think so too? Why don’t you suit yourself with a bath and we see tomorrow for breakfast?” Baekhyun whispered softly, not so far from Chanyeol’s lips, that were still parted and still wet with saliva from the previous kiss.

“W-What about you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss on his nose.

“Rest for tonight” Baekhyun replied shortly, smiling at him briefly and when Chanyeol tried to interject something again, Baekhyun pressed a finger on his lips.

“I won’t forget about this tomorrow morning nor disappear on you like morning dew. Will you relax and simply try to rest a bit?” Baekhyun asked him, moving his fingers to cup his cheek, thumb gently stroking it.

“I… will” Chanyeol finally conceded, soft smile appearing on his lips too and Baekhyun nodded, pleased with the reply.

“I knew it you are a good boy” he concluded caressing his hair and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider before another cute blush could appear on his cheeks.

“I-I’m not” he breathed in reply and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Sure, sure. See you tomorrow, Chanyeol” he whispered leaning down and kissing his cheek before moving toward the door.

He was almost there when Chanyeol called him softly, voice barely audible.

“I…” he started and Baekhyun turned around him, looking at him, waiting for the other to finish his sentence.

“I love you, Baekhyun” he whispered even lower than before, difficult to pick up also for Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun wanted to run at him and cuddle with him all the night, not letting him leave for whatever reason, simply showering him with love, both physical and not, but he simply smiled at him softly.

“I love you too, Chanyeol. Thank you for tonight” he concluded before exiting his room and walking slowly toward his own.

What happened that night?

All the happenings followed one with each other, crowding Baekhyun’s mind and making him feel like he lived part of a dream.

But everything was way too real.

Chanyeol’s beautiful self, how he let Baekhyun taking care of him, his lips on Baekhyun’s and how he let himself go, finding his own release in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Everything felt so real and so strong that Baekhyun could still see every image of it if he closed his eyes.

However, as real as that, it was also how much Baekhyun’s wolf pressed so hard to exit, to let him free, to have his own way on Chanyeol.

And Baekhyun was barely able to refuse him, forcing him back at his place.

For how long, though, would he be able to suppress him not showing it to Chanyeol?

Behaving like a simple human should?

How was he supposed to face this discourse with Chanyeol?


	2. Chapter 2

CHANYEOL POV 

After that night that still managed to make Chanyeol blush so hard like a wild raspberry at the only thought, Baekhyun was… cautious.

Around him, around touching him and even though everybody in Byun castle knew about it, Baekhyun held his hand or kissed him only when they were in Chanyeol’s room.

Nothing more happened after that.

They never went beyond holding hands and kissing.

Hugging too sometimes resulted a bit problematic and, when it happened, Baekhyun always kept it super short.

“Why?” he whined lowly one morning when Baekhyun went out to do some stuff with Minseok, speaking with Yixing that, in all that situation, he became Chanyeol’s confident.

“Chanyeol-ssi, you startled me. What’s happening?” Yixing asked him, starting to settle down the things for lunch.

“Baekhyun is… distant. He says he loves me, but…” he started saying and Yixing frowned immediately, shaking his head.

“I hope you are not doubting Master’s love toward you, Chanyeol-ssi. He is more than _in love_ with you” Yixing objected softly even though his stare was hard on Chanyeol, making him sigh deeply, shaking his head.

“No, I… I don’t doubt his love, Yixing. Just… isn’t he attracted by me?” he whispered briefly, voice barely audible and seeing Yixing’s eyes becoming wider in perplexity before he could smile softly, shaking his head.

“You are so cute and naïve, Chanyeol-ssi” he retorted making Chanyeol’s cheeks catch fire while he was shaking his head frantically.

“I-I’m not…” he started saying but Yixing extended his arm in front of him, stopping Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol-ssi, Master is… a wolf. In the most natural and instinctive sense of the word. And we are not speaking of fairy tales, here. He doesn’t like the idea of being part of a pack, because he was alone all of his life, but _loving_ someone means something deeper to him. It means wanting you to be his mate, not only his fiancée” Yixing explained briefly, restarting to settle the table and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment.

“ _Mate_?” he echoed and not because he didn’t know what it meant, he read enough books to know what Yixing was hinting to, but because… _mate_?

It was such an important role in the wolf worlds.

And could Chanyeol really be Baekhyun’s mate?

It wasn’t the first time it happened that humans became wolf’s mates, Chanyeol read about that too but… was that the case?

Baekhyun really wanted him to?

Why he never asked him about it?

“Chanyeol-ssi, I can see smoke coming out from your ears. Don’t overthink too much about it, I’m sure that Master will…” Yixing started saying but in that very moment the door of the dining room slammed open and Baekhyun entered and for how he was walking and the expression on his face he was… _angry_.

Chanyeol saw him angry only once before, but Baekhyun was way scarier than he ever was.

“Take off your jacket” he ordered, voice strict and quick, toward Chanyeol without even greeting and while he was taking off his own jacket.

“B-Baekhyun, I, I… what?” Chanyeol whispered not understanding standing up from where he was sitting, but Baekhyun’s eyes flickered blue for a second only before he could repeat the same sentence.

“I told you to take off your jacket” he ordered again and this time Chanyeol nodded, gulping down and doing as Baekhyun asked him.

He removed his jacket and saw Baekhyun taking off his own too, extending his hand and giving it to Chanyeol.

“People are coming. Few hours, after lunch. I want you to wear my jacket and don’t take it away _for any reason_. Am I clear?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, hinting toward him with the jacket and Chanyeol frowned even deeper humming in thought.

“Baekhyun, what is happening…?” Chanyeol asked him, still taking the jacket and putting it on even though it was a bit small for Chanyeol’s build.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, shaking his head, gently patting Chanyeol’s shoulders, fixing the jacket even though it still didn’t close properly on the front.

“Nothing you should worry about, Chanyeol. Just _please_ do what I ask you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider if possible.

Baekhyun didn’t ask _please_.

Never.

Apart from those few times that Chanyeol was really in danger or when he asked him to refrain from going to meet _Moonlight_.

“Baekhyun…” he started saying again, worried about whatever Baekhyun wasn’t telling him again but that was still plaguing him, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Behave. And if not necessary, don’t leave your room” he continued saying, fingers shortly brushing on Chanyeol’s shoulders before turning around toward Yixing, nodding at him.

“You have to protect Chanyeol whatever it may happen. It’s an order, this time” he breathed, low and serious, and Yixing frowned deeply, stare clearly searching for Baekhyun’s.

“Baek, what the…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Prepare for lunch. We don’t have much time” he concluded and Yixing nodded, bowing shortly even though there was still something plaguing him.

Everything was so unclear and what was scaring Baekhyun this much?

What was he afraid about?

When Yixing left the room, Baekhyun’s stare was again toward Chanyeol.

“I know that all of this seems crazy to you, but would you listen to me and do as I tell you?” he asked again and Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to interject, when Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, stare clearly worried on Chanyeol.

“ _Please_ ” he repeated again and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding shortly.

“Will you tell me later?” Chanyeol asked him softly, stare worried too, searching for Baekhyun’s.

And for a moment, again, Chanyeol could see a faint ice blue spark dancing inside it before disappearing.

“Later, yes” he tried to reassure him, but Chanyeol was everything but reassured.

Baekhyun’s stare was… worried.

And it was dark and deep and for a moment Chanyeol really wondered what was happening in that moment inside Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, I’m here, you know. You can share everything with me” Chanyeol whispered, fingers moving to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and Baekhyun let himself go for an instant, leaning on Chanyeol’s hand closing his eyes.

“Your presence here is enough, Chanyeol. Please endure a while more” he breathed in reply and when Chanyeol wanted to enquire on that _a while more_ , the door opened again Yixing entering with Violet for the lunch.

“Let’s eat something before it’s too late” Baekhyun concluded distancing himself from Chanyeol and taking his place at table.

Lunch was brief and not exactly lively, Baekhyun clearly lost in his own thoughts on heavens knew what.

And after that, Baekhyun almost shooed Chanyeol and Yixing away, repeating again not to leave Chanyeol’s room and that Yixing had to protect him.

Chanyeol spent almost all the afternoon inside his room, pacing from the bed to the armchair and back, worrying about Baekhyun, questions repeating again and again even toward Yixing who was staying there with him.

_What if something happens._

_What if there’s something dangerous and Baekhyun needs us._

_Why didn’t you ask more details, you are his friend not only his butler?_

_How do we know that it’s safe to exit?_

All this questions he asked them also out loud toward Yixing that replied patiently to him, every time a new one popped up.

At almost six o’ clock, though, Yixing started to get worried too.

“It seems strange that whatever was happening it’s not over yet…” he started saying, fingers worrying over the hem of his jacket curling it up and down, and indeed outside was also too quiet, almost like nothing happened or everything already finished.

“Should we go and check?” Chanyeol proposed him and Yixing pressed his lips in a thin line.

He clearly didn’t want to disobey Baekhyun’s order, but he was also worried about him.

And after thinking shortly about it, Yixing nodded briefly.

“Let’s go” he breathed in the end, pressing his lips in a thin line, and Chanyeol nodded too, following him outside the room.

Byun caste seemed to be desert and even walking in the corridors made them both jolty, due to the eerie silence.

When they were about to enter in Baekhyun’s studio, a presence behind them made them both freeze.

It was similar to Baekhyun’s wolf aura.

Pressing and almost hard to breathe.

They turned around slowly, meeting the amused stare of a tall man, even if less tall than Chanyeol, with pushed back dark hair and red eyes.

“Oh. Look who’s here. Mr. Park” he stated with a low voice, that was completely different from Baekhyun’s low honey-like voice.

It was scratchy and rude.

“Who are you?” Yixing asked him, putting himself instinctively between Chanyeol and the man in front of them who chuckled shortly, shaking his head and nearing them.

With a gesture almost delicate, pressed on Yixing’s shoulder, pushing him far away and, judging from Yixing’s expression, it must have hurt a lot.

“Still… human and…” the man continued sniffing Chanyeol, entering too much in Chanyeol’s personal space.

Chanyeol shivered in fear, feeling that aura so close and he didn’t know why but he knew that that man was dangerous.

“And _unclaimed_. What the fuck is doing that Byun guy?” he continued, spatting out the words like he despised Baekhyun from the depth of his heart.

“What happened to Baekhyun? Where is he?” Chanyeol asked him, voice barely audible but the man in front of him smirked, nearing him even more, sniffing Baekhyun’s jacket.

“He’s busy at the moment. I can play with you if you want… way better than staying in that old, mushy library with my brothers and your… dog” the man chuckled, smirking and showing his teeth and… they were wolf-like, almost like Baekhyun’s when his wolf showed off a bit.

“Baekhyun is not my dog” Chanyeol breathed in reply, for a moment speaking up, despite the fear, despite knowing that that man could probably kill him only with one hand.

Baekhyun was fine, though.

That was a bit relieving.

“Oh sure he is. He thinks that with just your jacket and a bit of scenting, we wouldn’t notice?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not understanding properly what the man was saying.

“How it would be good to claim you here, in Byun territory just for the sake of it. Your dog would probably freak out so bad…” the man in front of him chanted and even before Chanyeol could process what he said and how he didn’t want that man to claim him or anything along the lines, a silver sparkling bolt appeared out of nowhere, pushing the man far from Chanyeol, with a strength that almost sent the man flying across the corridor.

“What the hell are you doing? _Back off_ ” Baekhyun growled and he wasn’t in his wolf form, but he had pointy ears on his head, the tail was showing and his eyes were flaming blue.

Even his growl was different from usual, sharper, lower, intimidating and Chanyeol for a moment _feared_ Baekhyun too.

“Oh, Byun. Sorry… I was playing around with your human. Because… he’s not your mate, right? So can I court him? His scent is so fresh” the man replied, eyes glowing red, sitting up from where Baekhyun pushed him, and Chanyeol was so sure that Baekhyun was about to jump on the man but from the corridor a low whistle attracted their attention.

“Ah, Jongin, how many times I told you not to play with other people’s things?” a short man asked them, and he was more or less tall as Baekhyun.

“Mr. Park is not claimed yet. So I can have him, right? This _dog_ can’t do even that” he retorted cackling and this time Baekhyun growled lowly arching his back.

“Don’t you dare. You can’t near him” Baekhyun stated and it was even lower and Chanyeol was positively _afraid_ of Baekhyun too.

He never saw him that way.

And the aura that Baekhyun was radiating was so strong and pressing that Chanyeol could feel it too, hot and making it almost hard to breathe.

“Jongin. Byun is taking his time, don’t be a jerk” the short man repeated again but _Jongin_ chuckled shaking his head.

“At least did you find what we were looking for?” he asked briefly, patting on his trousers, fixing his jacket and when the other two men shook their head, Baekhyun growled lowly again before returning to his normal human shape.

“You better go, now. You are not welcomed anymore for today. Next time we will find what you are looking for without any doubt” he concluded, tone definitive and unrelenting, and the two men nodded briefly while _Jongin_ chuckled again, shaking his head.

“Your human is nice, Byun. Too defenseless and too unaware of his surroundings. I could really take it away from you” he concluded walking away with the others and if Baekhyun maintained his stance until when they left, then he immediately turned toward Chanyeol and Yixing, clearly angry.

“You disobeyed my order!” he exclaimed furious and in his eyes there was still that blue glint.

“We were worried about you and…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s stare moved on Yixing, inhaling deeply, before shaking his head.

“There was no need to. You should have done what I told you” Baekhyun retorted tone icy and totally unhearing of their worries or excuses, and when he was about to go away, Chanyeol spoke up softly.

“I was worried, Baekhyun. You are precious to me…” he started saying again, but Baekhyun snapped.

“You are too, but you just went and tried to get you killed, you know? How naïve and clueless can you be?” Baekhyun exclaimed losing his patience, making Chanyeol flinch briefly.

It wasn’t common that Baekhyun scolded Chanyeol not that he raised his voice with him.

Especially not with that cold tone and realizing that Chanyeol was again afraid of him.

Because Chanyeol could read it in his eyes.

Baekhyun realized that too, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“You… don’t tell me anything and leave me out of everything. I don’t even know why you still keep me here. Am I some kind of… trophy or something like that? That you earnt and now you keep under a glass case?” Chanyeol asked him, tears coming to his eyes, still worried for Baekhyun, afraid of that Jongin guy and hurt by Baekhyun’s behavior.

He felt a mix of feelings inside and he was… scared.

Of everything, not only of Jongin because, as Baekhyun said, he was really near to get killed.

But also because Baekhyun scolded him and wasn’t… _Baekhyun_ anymore.

“Chanyeol, no, I…” Baekhyun started saying fingers moving toward Chanyeol’s cheeks but stopping mid-air before he could fist them and lean again his hand near his side.

“Put some bandages on Yixing and then prepare for dinner if you are hungry. I’ll go out for a while” he concluded starting to walk away but Chanyeol took his hand, pulling shortly at him.

Because even though he was worried sick about _everything_ , he wanted to know.

He wanted Baekhyun to speak with him, to tell him what was happening and why he was so afraid of those three people who seemed to be as wolves as he was.

Even though different seeing the flaming red in the Jongin guy’s eyes instead of Baekhyun’s icy blue.

“You are avoiding it again. You are avoiding _me_ again” he whispered, knowing that Baekhyun would hear him and Baekhyun’s stare was in his for a bit but then shook his head.

“You will know, one day. When you will be out of here and with your own family. Give me few more days and you will be free to go” he whispered shortly but Chanyeol was shaking his head, hand moving on its own, slapping Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun received it passively and even if he could have avoided it and his eyes went blue for a moment, he didn’t do anything back.

“How clueless can you be too? Baekhyun, I love you and there’s no other place I would rather be if not here with you… but not like this” Chanyeol stated and his voice was trembling but it was clear, tears gently forming in his eyes.

How could it be that Baekhyun didn’t understand a thing about him?

About how in love he was with Baekhyun?

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could shake shortly his head.

“You don’t know what you are saying, Chanyeol. The reason why I want you here is…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly too, pushing his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.

“You want me to be your mate, right?” Chanyeol breathed, voice so low that only he and Baekhyun could hear it and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider, darting on Chanyeol’s neck before going back to his eyes.

“You… How do you know it?” Baekhyun asked him worried and, in his stare, there was a faint blue light or maybe it was just Chanyeol’s imagination for a second and Chanyeol huffed shortly, shaking his head.

“I had some… clues, but Yixing and that man before confirmed it to me. Even if you are not my dog” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned shortly before inhaling deeply, shortly biting his own lips.

“I… wouldn’t mind being _your wolf_ , though” he muttered tipping slightly to place a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s nose, making him agape and staring in wonder at him.

"Or at least this is what you want me to say, right?" Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol was still processing the whole thing while he was already nodding briefly.

Baekhyun shook his head.

"I'm right. Clueless and naïve. You don't even know what we are talking about. And those Kim dogs are annoying me with their presence too. It's not the right moment for discussing this" he declared, discourse definitely closed for him, and when Chanyeol started asking him to explain him something more since he was so clueless and naive, Baekhyun simply shook his head again, moving his stare toward Yixing.

"Let me help you with those. Wolf's bruises can be a hassle" Baekhyun whispered, gesturing with his hand Yixing’s shoulder, and he was clearly worried for Yixing who finally nodded briefly following Baekhyun toward the living room.

Chanyeol followed them too, still not pleased with the way Baekhyun avoided the whole _mate_ discourse and how he really wanted to tell off that Jongin guy from before.

He wanted to show him that he and Baekhyun were one, and not because Baekhyun was his dog.

But because there was something mutual between them, something running deeper than simple affection.

However, after that night, Chanyeol was starting to have some doubts himself.

Did Baekhyun regret saying that he loved Chanyeol? Or did he love him like an important friend and nothing more?

Those small shared kisses what exactly meant to Baekhyun and why he never tried something more?

Something like that night that to Chanyeol still felt like months ago instead of few weeks?

"Baek..." Yixing started while Baekhyun was fidgeting with the first aid box and Baekhyun hummed shortly in reply, lips pressed tight between each other, focused on what he was doing on Yixing’s shoulder.

"It's not Chanyeol-ssi's fault. It was my idea to come and find you" Yixing whispered lowly and while Chanyeol wanted to interject that it wasn't, Baekhyun shook his head again.

"It wasn't. But I appreciate you kind of became Chanyeol's friend. At least I know that I don't have necessarily to order you to keep an eye on him. Especially for next time. It will take longer than today and if I know that one of you left Chanyeol's room by the evening or before I come and call you, you will have to find another place to work and you," Baekhyun started saying, splatting a big gauze on Yixing’s shoulder, shifting his stare from Yixing to Chanyeol, "and you can pack your things too".

His tone was hard and cold and Chanyeol hated it.

Like Baekhyun didn't care about him.

As if Chanyeol was a burden to him.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line before biting his lips and instead of speaking up, he turned on his heels and went away.

Why Baekhyun was like that?

Was he tired of Chanyeol?

Did Chanyeol do something wrong except leaving his room just because he was genuinely worried about Baekhyun?

And the worst was that Baekhyun didn't follow him and even later that night, he sent Yixing to him, with food and few comforting words.

"Master is just worried about you, Chanyeol-ssi" he started saying when Chanyeol let him in since he was definitely starving.

"He should come and tell it himself" he spat out, shaking his head and eating angrily whatever Yixing brought him.

"I'll let him know, but he really cares only about your safety. I never saw him this angry in his own territory. Letting these people, whoever they are, inside his territory must be already a stress for master" he breathed like it could be an excuse but Chanyeol shook his head once more.

"Still, this doesn't justify his behavior. He's cutting me out of everything, Yixing, even when it's clear that I would do whatever for him too" Chanyeol whispered, gripping slightly harder on the cutlery in his hands.

He simply wanted to stay with Baekhyun and for him to trust him back.

Was it that wrong?

Was it too much?

He inhaled deeply before shifting his state away.

"And if he's tired of having me around or simply wants me to stay without saying anything, he should tell me nevertheless. At least he would be clear in what exactly he wants from me..." Chanyeol added and even only voicing his thoughts kind of made him feel a deep sting in his heart.

He wanted to be with Baekhyun, but maybe he didn't want to?

Again, also earlier he repeated again how he would let Chanyeol free to go "soon".

What exactly _soon_ meant, he didn't know, but for sure Baekhyun didn't want him there anymore.

"Chanyeol-ssi, you know that it's not like this..." Yixing tried again but Chanyeol shook his head for the hundredth time that evening.

"And then how is it? Because to me it's pretty clear that whatever Baekhyun wants, it starts with me out of here. And probably you mistook his _affection_ for love too. I'm just a human who ended up living here because my mother is trying to kill me, but actually fell in love like the idiot I probably am. I would like Baekhyun to simply tell me. To stop pretending that he cares too, when it's just... Pity" Chanyeol muttered, fingers finally releasing the cutlery and putting it down, realizing that he wasn't hungry anymore.

All those thoughts made him feeling blue, but after all wasn’t he deluding himself all the way down there?

Believing that Baekhyun loved him too?

That it could be possible _something_ between them when it was almost a week that Baekhyun barely touched him if not to caress his cheeks or kiss his fingers?

There was indeed some softness beyond those gestures, Chanyeol couldn’t deny it, but probably it wasn’t the same _love_ Chanyeol was feeling for him.

It was always all in Chanyeol’s head and even what happened it was just because Baekhyun wasn’t good in refusing things to Chanyeol, not because he actually wanted it too.

"Chanyeol-ssi..." Yixing tried again but Chanyeol inhaled briefly before giving him back the tray with the half-touched food.

"I would like to be alone for a while" he simply breathed and Yixing was opening his mouth to add something more when Chanyeol shook his head again.

"Don't make me order it to you" he added immediately and Yixing's eyes went even wider in perplexity before he could nod shortly, bowing and going away, leaving Chanyeol alone.

He felt like shit.

It was like that.

Probably, Baekhyun regretted taking Chanyeol in his house, and surely also telling Chanyeol that he loved him.

Totally not the case.

Baekhyun was looking for a way to make him leave the house and his life, probably waiting only for the case to be solved, just not to have Chanyeol's life on his shoulders anymore.

Chanyeol laid down on the bed, silently looking at the ceiling, feeling the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes.

He was so blindly in love with Baekhyun that couldn't see the obvious.

He simply stayed there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Baekhyun, his gracious way of doing things, his perfume that mixed with the one of his wolf form, remembering Chanyeol of pine grooves, woods and fresh flowers.

At his silver fur and pointy ears so nice between Chanyeol's fingers.

Why was he that stupid to fall in love with him?

When did that exactly happen?

And Chanyeol was forced to stay there, or outside it wasn't dangerous anymore?

It was with all those questions in mind that Chanyeol realized that there was a soft knocking at the door.

“Chanyeol, at least reply..." Baekhyun's soft voice asked him from the other side of the door.

Chanyeol sat up, frowning.

From how long Baekhyun was knocking on the door?

"Go away. I don't want to talk" Chanyeol breathed in reply, trying to contain his voice not letting it crack along the way.

There was a small silence more and then Baekhyun spoke up.

"I want you to listen. You don't have to reply nor speak to me if you don't want to" Baekhyun stated briefly, but his tone was definitive.

"You can talk. I'm listening" Chanyeol stated and, even though he sat up from the bed, he didn't open the door.

He didn’t want to see him.

"Chanyeol, can you open the door?" Baekhyun asked him softly, almost resigned but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

"You don't need to see me to speak with me" he retorted immediately, making Baekhyun exhale deeply.

"Are we really doing this?" he whispered, tone now irritated by the obvious stupidity of all that thing, and even before Chanyeol could reply something, whatever, Baekhyun was already entering in the room, softly closing the door behind him.

His stare was... Worried.

Disappointed.

And a bit scared too, maybe?

But it was just for a second, fleeting immediately as his stare got colder toward Chanyeol.

"Is what I've heard from Xing right?" Baekhyun asked him briefly, staring directly at him, not wavering.

It was rare that Baekhyun called Yixing with that familiar nickname in front of Chanyeol and he knew that Baekhyun did it only when he was upset.

Usually the thing would have worried Chanyeol, almost fearing Baekhyun, but that time he was only... Dejected.

The whole discourse and his previous thoughts making him feel down and whatever could happen it wouldn't be worse than the situation they already were into.

"What exactly are you hinting to?" Chanyeol retorted, remaining vague too and Baekhyun shortly closed their distance.

"You are the worst, really. Can't you see how much I just want to protect you, even from myself?" Baekhyun asked him, voice low, eyes flickering blue just for an instant and Chanyeol gulped down before shaking his head.

"You are..." Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately with a gesture of his hand.

"Worried about you. Today I really feared the worst" Baekhyun whispered and for a second his stare was sad.

There was something plaguing him and, despite he didn’t share it with Chanyeol, it ran so deep that probably Baekhyun couldn’t get rid of it anymore.

"That Kim guy is right, though. You don't tell me anything and keep me here just for what reason?" Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

"I don't want you to get hurt" he replied like it was the only explanation possible in the world, and Chanyeol exploded blurting out a sentence that he immediately regretted.

"You are the only one who’s hurting me at the moment" he let out, and Baekhyun's eyes went wider in astonishment before he could shift his stare away.

Chanyeol saw the hurt though.

He hurt Baekhyun more than he was already hurting even though now he was upset and he didn’t care too much about it.

"Then it's better if you spend your last days here only with Yixing. Sorry for making it more painful for you" Baekhyun whispered, taking a step back but Chanyeol took one near him.

"You are always so sly, Baekhyun. Why do you make it looks like it's my fault?" Chanyeol breathed, extending his hand to gently touch Baekhyun's.

He took it in his, warmth seeping through their jointed fingers.

"I don't..." he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him shortly gripping harder on his fingers.

"I'm sorry to have it blurted out like that but I'm not hurt by my mother's behavior, by me being here for seasons already more than months and neither from that Kim guy’s behavior today..." Chanyeol started saying and when Baekhyun tried to shift his stare away again, Chanyeol caressed his cheek, forcing him to look at him.

"Your keeping me out of everything, you don’t tell me what is actually happening not only outside but even between us... Is there even an _us_? You barely touch me and speak to me only if you have something important to say. You stopped again showing to me your wolf form... Are we back to when you didn't trust me in the slightest? To when I was only a stupid human you maybe felt affection for?" Chanyeol asked him again, voice getting lower and pressing his lips in a thin line.

He wanted to know because he was tired of that status quo that came to exist.

But he also didn't want to know because he knew that that would be the end of everything.

Baekhyun would have pushed the subject away again, trying to go away and leaving again Chanyeol with his thoughts and his worries.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

"You are right, and I'm sorry for my behavior. However, at the moment I can't tell you anything..." Baekhyun started saying making Chanyeol bite his own lips.

"Who wouldn't have said" he commented bitterly, making gesture of distancing himself from Baekhyun who instead gripped harder on his fingers keeping him near.

"Will you let me finish? Or you only want to play the blame game?" Baekhyun growled lowly and Chanyeol shut up immediately, shaking his head.

"I can't tell you anything, but I want you to be more honest with me. Tell me what you don't like of my behavior and I will adjust it. You said I don't show you Moonlight anymore...? Then ask me. I won't let you come outside with me during nighttime but sometimes I can stay inside in my wolf form" Baekhyun started saying making Chanyeol gulp shortly.

"I don't want you to force yourself, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again.

"I honestly don't know how to behave with you. It's you who should show me the way. Because I'm... Having difficulties with my wolf side since you came in my life..." Baekhyun explained softly and... Was that red on his cheeks?

"In which sense _problems_?" Chanyeol asked him back, both wary and curious about Baekhyun’s reactions and words, and Baekhyun gripped hard again on Chanyeol's fingers.

There was something going on inside Baekhyun and even before he could think that Baekhyun wanted to flee again from the whole subject, Baekhyun inhaled deeply forcing a soft, embarrassed smile.

"I'm... Attracted to you. And my wolf side keeps pushing me, asking me to do things that will scare you away from me" Baekhyun explained and if it wasn't for Baekhyun's apologetic smile, Chanyeol would have thought that he was kidding him.

"Why should I be scared by it?" Chanyeol retorted not understanding exactly Baekhyun’s point.

There was no way that Baekhyun could be scary for him.

Except, well, that afternoon when he scared off Jongin and he was really… fierce, territorial, a real… _alpha_.

Chanyeol would have never thought of even thinking that term so far from human’s culture and ideology but Baekhyun was exactly that that afternoon.

And he was enough that even someone not-wolf like Chanyeol could feel it too.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

"Why shouldn't you? I mean, it's only obvious that you would be..." Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, pushing his fingers on Baekhyun's lips.

"You are over thinking about it, Baekhyun. Don't you think that for me it's the same? That I'm a-attracted to you too?" Chanyeol asked him back even though he stuttered shortly on his words.

Admitting openly that he was attracted by Baekhyun wasn’t as easy, especially since last time he did it he was slightly tipsy and not exactly sober.

And it wasn’t neither telling him that he found Baekhyun _cool_ not only _scary_ that afternoon.

He felt protected in the real sense of the word.

Baekhyun's eyes went wider for a moment before he could smile shortly toward him.

"I appreciate it, Chanyeol, but our... Attraction is different. You are human and wolves are stronger and tougher and... More instinctive? And I don't want to scare you away because my wolf side is rushing something you don't want or because it's pressing me to... _Claim_ you against your will" Baekhyun explained shortly, stare shifting away and moving everywhere but on Chanyeol.

Finally Baekhyun was starting to face that matter too.

It was the first time that Chanyeol heard him talking about _claiming_.

And it was already a step closer to what Chanyeol wanted, making Baekhyun open up.

"But wouldn't be against my will" Chanyeol breathed shortly and only in that moment Baekhyun's eyes flew back at him, wide in shock.

"You don't know what you are saying..." he breathed briefly, voice clearly wavering even though there was a small blue glint in his eyes.

"Baekhyun, I read a lot of books on..." Chanyeol started saying again but Baekhyun growled lowly.

The sound was different from usual.

It was lower and deeper and Chanyeol almost felt it like a warning on not continuing with his sentence.

It wasn’t the first time Chanyeol heard it, similar situation appearing in the past too.

But for sure it was the first time that Baekhyun used it toward him.

"Books are... Sugar coated. Claiming a human is dangerous, difficult and... Will change you in something similar to us. It's not something you take lightly" Baekhyun breathed, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol's in his, and his words were definitive, categorically closing that chapter once for all.

However, Chanyeol hummed softly in thought, thumb gently caressing the back of Baekhyun's hand.

It could be dangerous maybe but Chanyeol trusted Baekhyun.

"I trust you, Baekhyun" he whispered softly, small smile appearing easily on his lips, stare meeting Baekhyun's perplexed one.

And then Baekhyun took a bright shade of red.

"H-how can you say something this bold, you idiot!" Baekhyun blurted out but on his cheeks the redness was spreading.

Chanyeol chuckled softly shaking his head, soft feeling spreading inside him seeing Baekhyun stuttering and blushing.

"You are the only one I trust, Baekhyun. You and you only. And the only one I'm in love with. Both your human and your wolf sides. I'm not afraid of you, but maybe you are of yourself?" Chanyeol muttered, stare not leaving Baekhyun's, seeing him bite his lips briefly.

"I... You push me at my limits Chanyeol. Limits I don't know, and I’ve never crossed nor with my similar not with humans" Baekhyun replied finally, honesty tinting his voice and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

"Let's take it step by step. I'll tell you what I want from you and you will try to be more honest with yourself too" Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun frowned shortly but then bit his lips again.

"Will you _promise_ me that you will _always_ state your mind? Not hiding _anything_ from me?" Baekhyun asked him and his tone was serious and not admitting retorts.

They stared long in each other’s eyes, looking for some replies, for uncertainties or worries.

Chanyeol took also Baekhyun's other hand in his, fingers playing on its palm.

"Even the smallest idiocy" he replied nodding and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before... Nodding too.

"You won't run from me this time?" Chanyeol breathed softly, leaning down and moving his hand on Baekhyun's cheek, nose almost brushing with Baekhyun's.

And in Baekhyun’s deep eyes and his nostalgic scent, all Chanyeol’s doubts and thoughts finally dissolved in thin air, realizing that those same fears that Chanyeol had, Baekhyun had them too or even maybe bigger since he had all his wolf side pressing hard for him to act and claim Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was too in love and too caring toward Chanyeol.

He was protecting Chanyeol from himself not keeping him distant because he didn’t love him.

However, maybe they finally reached a meeting point.

A point from where they could start again together.

"I won't. I will love you wholly this time" Baekhyun muttered back, fingers going to Chanyeol's nape, finally pulling him down, pressing their lips together.

Chanyeol whimpered softly against Baekhyun's plush lips, missing that sensation so much.

He would have kissed him forever.

Somehow it felt different compared to the previous kisses that they shared, wetter and more... Passionate, maybe?

Chanyeol couldn't quite process the whole thing, sensations overwhelming him for how much they were.

Baekhyun's perfume was so strong near him and Chanyeol couldn't think about anything else if not Baekhyun.

Nothing else mattered.

Not the fact that he doubted Baekhyun's love for a moment.

Not the fact that he disobeyed his orders, meeting that Kim guy and risking his life.

Not that Baekhyun was... Worried about everything and still tiptoeing about Chanyeol.

Only them in a perfect meeting as the one coming up in that moment.

And when he thought that Baekhyun would pull away, keeping once again the kiss short, Baekhyun softly bit his bottom lip, pulling it in his teeth.

Chanyeol almost moaned at the gesture, not expecting _that kind_ of contact from Baekhyun.

“Can I touch you?” Baekhyun whispered between their lips, shortly distancing himself from Chanyeol just to look in his eyes and trying to read whatever expression Chanyeol might have in that moment.

However, Chanyeol simply nodded at him and it was sincere, no hesitation no doubts.

And probably Baekhyun felt the same too, since his fingers slowly descended from Chanyeol’s nape, down his neck, gently fixing his collar, before they could drift to the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt.

“I…” Baekhyun started saying softly, fingers moving again on Chanyeol’s collarbones, gently unbuttoning the top buttons of the shirt.

Chanyeol shivered shortly at Baekhyun’s warmth so near him and feeling his stare on him.

There was something about Baekhyun’s whole being that kind of set on fire every single inch of Chanyeol’s skin he touched.

“I… am worried about tomorrow” Baekhyun breathed almost imperceptibly, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“I won’t leave my room for no…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, leaning in and placing his lips on Chanyeol’s now naked neck, just slightly above his collarbones.

Chanyeol shivered again, a pleasure chill running down his back, making him goosebumps, fingers slightly gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides.

“You will come with me and won’t leave my side for a second” Baekhyun almost ordered him, breathe caressing Chanyeol’s neck, before he could slowly lick it, making Chanyeol bite his lips not to let out a whimper.

Baekhyun was so damn near and yet clearly teasing him, Chanyeol wanted more of whatever was happening.

“W-Why you changed idea?” Chanyeol breathed, voice wavering and almost pitching higher in volume when Baekhyun playfully bit his neck on the side, near his Adam’s apple.

“Because I want you near so that I know they won’t try anything stupid. And because I will scent you so well that that _Kim dog_ won’t even consider nearing you” he growled lowly, slightly biting him again, this time near his collarbone, making Chanyeol literally whimper, fingers pulling in Baekhyun’s jacket, closing even more the distance between them.

There were so many things going on inside Chanyeol that he had to focus really hard on his own words to pull out even the simpler reply.

“ _S-Scent_?” Chanyeol echoed softly, perplexed, and Baekhyun let out a brief chuckle, nose brushing against the profile of Chanyeol’s neck, making him shiver again, biting his lips once more.

“You think you know everything about wolf, so let me show you something you don’t” Baekhyun muttered, fingers finally unbuttoning also the other buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt, revealing his torso, almost dancing on it, before Baekhyun could lean up and kiss his collarbone.

“Will you lay down for me?” Baekhyun whispered, head gesturing toward the bed and Chanyeol nodded shortly even if he didn’t move in the slightest.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, pulling him near the bed, before he let Chanyeol lay down on it as he preferred.

“Scenting is important for wolves. We recognize each other basing on our scent and from it we know if we are enemies or trusted fellows” Baekhyun started saying before he could join Chanyeol on the bed and… hover over him?

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment because Baekhyun was _so damn near_ , before Baekhyun could lean down again, lips again pressing on the side of Chanyeol’s neck, playfully biting him again, earning himself a shiver.

Chanyeol’s hand went on Baekhyun’s shirt, gently pulling, almost in a silent plea for more.

“It’s far from claiming you, but it should quiet down that _mutt_. He’s so annoying and… I don’t like it how he looked at you today” Baekhyun stated lowly and if at start it was only an explanative sentence, it became a low growl, possessiveness clearly showing in his tone, before he could lick again Chanyeol’s neck, quickly, almost lapping on its side, covering it in a thin layer of saliva.

And if ideologically, Chanyeol could find it strange and maybe unhygienic, when it was Baekhyun doing it, Chanyeol considered it so arousing, going to thicken Chanyeol’s erection in his trousers.

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol breathed, biting his lips again, but moving his head on the side, leaving all his neck available to be licked, bit and sucked by Baekhyun.

All felt like the sweetest torture Chanyeol could ever imagine.

It was so hot and so wet and Chanyeol wanted him to continue with that treatment forever, but at the same moment he wanted Baekhyun to give him more, to touch him more, to relieve that hardness that was quickly forming in his trousers, making him hot and bothered.

Baekhyun hummed softly in reply, even if he didn’t quit his activities on Chanyeol’s neck, making it even wetter than before and slowly moving to his collarbones and finally, _finally_ , his nipples.

Chanyeol almost cried out, hand going to shut himself up, when Baekhyun softly licked his nipple, making it swollen immediately, pleasure running down his back and then directly to his erection.

“Y-You are teasing me, now” Chanyeol whispered voice low and bothered by the contact and even if he couldn’t see it, he knew that Baekhyun was smirking before gently biting that same nipple, making Chanyeol moan loudly in reply, hand gripping on the blankets under them, trying to steady his mind that was already starting swimming or better _drowning_ in pleasure.

“I have to cover all I can, especially the most exposed part…” Baekhyun retorted in reply, and even before Chanyeol could even phantom the real meaning behind _most exposed part_ , Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand that was still gripping the blanket in his and kissed it softly.

Chanyeol’s cheeks took fire, but even before he could realize what was happening, Baekhyun gently stuck his tongue out, licking softly Chanyeol’s knuckles.

And he didn’t stop there, tongue profiling Chanyeol’s fingers length, slowly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, making him even harder than before.

Chanyeol lips parted slightly looking at how Baekhyun’s pink tongue traced every inch of his fingers, incredibly slowly, again clearly teasingly.

But the worst was not only that Baekhyun seemed to know what was happening inside Chanyeol in that moment, but that even had the brilliant idea to take two Chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, making Chanyeol let out a low, desperate whimper.

He wanted Baekhyun so much, wanted him to touch Chanyeol more, to finally dedicate all his attentions to Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.

“Such a nice sound. Let me hear it more” Baekhyun breathed hotly on Chanyeol’s wet fingers, making him bit his lips, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s tongue and lips on his fingers.

Chanyeol tentatively moved his thumb across Baekhyun’s bottom lips, making him open his mouth more, accommodating another finger in, making Chanyeol bit his own lips, gently thrusting his fingers inside Baekhyun’s mouth, who welcomed them, sucking on them with more force.

Chanyeol moaned lowly again, hips involuntarily bucking up, looking for some friction.

Or simply the same treatment that Baekhyun was reserving to his fingers.

Baekhyun popped them out of his mouth, looking down at Chanyeol under him and if that wasn’t the most majestic and beautiful thing Chanyeol ever saw, he didn’t know what else it was.

“Tell me what you want, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed lowly, lips glossy and sparkling of saliva under the warm light of the room.

“ _You_ ” Chanyeol replied without thinking, words slipping from his lips like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun’s eyes went slightly wider in surprise before he could lean down again, whispering in Chanyeol’s ear.

“And what do you want from me?” he muttered directly in Chanyeol’s ear and _heavens_ his voice was so deep and low that reverberate through all Chanyeol’s body, making him inhale deeply, fingers instinctively carding through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him nearer, closer to him, needing that proximity.

Baekhyun growled lowly before he could bite his neck, licking it, and Chanyeol released a shivering moan.

“Touch me?” Chanyeol whispered in reply so lowly but yet so sure that Baekhyun could hear him, that he didn’t even care to sound that pleading.

“It’s my exact plan, _honey_. But guide me… where should I touch you? More on your neck?” Baekhyun asked him softly, fingers gently caressing the other side of Chanyeol’s neck that he wasn’t licking and kissing.

Chanyeol shuddered again, repressing another moan, gently pulling Baekhyun’s hair.

“Or maybe _here_?” Baekhyun continued asking him, fingers softly flickering one of his nipples, making Chanyeol groan in pleasure, back arching from the bed, clearly looking for more friction, but Baekhyun pushed him down, pining him to the bed.

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whimpered lowly, writhing under him but Baekhyun didn’t let him go.

“Chanyeollie…” he called him softly, voice again so deep and _so so so near_ to his ear.

Chanyeol shut up immediately, voice being almost an order to him.

“You don’t know what you make me feel” Baekhyun breathed lowly, inhaling deeply Chanyeol’s scent from his neck before pulling out and literally _sitting_ on Chanyeol’s crotch.

Chanyeol groaned lowly and wanted to comment, already missing Baekhyun’s warmth near him, but when he met Baekhyun’s stare, it was flickering blue.

Chanyeol’s fingers went to Baekhyun’s cheeks and down his neck too, looking at Baekhyun closing his eyes shortly, appreciating the contact with Chanyeol’s cold fingers.

“You look so beautiful” Chanyeol let out without thinking too much about it, honesty sipping through his lips, enchanted by Baekhyun’s perfection.

There was a perfect mix of how Baekhyun’s sparkled in two different ways, being them colored by the warm light on the nightstand or slightly more in penumbra.

But Chanyeol’s eyes wandered everywhere, looking at his hair slightly disheveled cause Chanyeol’s pulls, his lips plump and glowing, the ice blue in his eyes flickering faintly but never leaving, and his neck so long and perfect under Chanyeol’s fingers.

 _Perfection_ that enthralled all Chanyeol’s senses almost making him forget the position they were into and how good Baekhyun was making him feel just an instant before, attention now all focused on Baekhyun and Baekhyun and… _Baekhyun._

Baekhyun smiled briefly, softly, before opening his eyes again, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“Nothing compared to you. So perfect in your human imperfection. Stunning as nobody else. And so precious to me…” Baekhyun breathed, kissing gently his hand and even before Chanyeol could process whatever was happening, Baekhyun surprised him again.

“Touch us? I want to come together with you, but we can’t go all way in tonight” Baekhyun whispered softly, smiling now apologetically toward Chanyeol who frowned shortly.

“Why can’t we?” he muttered, perplexed, and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“One step at time. And tomorrow there will be again Kims coming, I need all my strength and focus” he stated shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, understanding Baekhyun’s reasoning and not wanting to force anything.

“When then?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, making Baekhyun smile, fingers caressing his cheeks and moving a strand lock of hair away from his forehead.

“Soon, _love_. Soon” he stated voice low and caring like Chanyeol never heard it before and, to Chanyeol, it sounded like a promise more than anything else.

And Baekhyun using all those cute nicknames, was killing Chanyeol, making him melt down, like chocolate surrounded by Baekhyun’s honey-like voice.

Chanyeol nodded shortly while Baekhyun popped open both their trousers, revealing their underwear and their erections, making Chanyeol bite his lips at the sight, realizing that Baekhyun was as hard as he was.

“M-May I touch you too?” Chanyeol breathed, voice uncertain, but fingers already caressing Baekhyun’s hipbones, stare not so gladly leaving Baekhyun’s erection to look at Baekhyun, making him shiver shortly before he could nod briefly.

“I’d like you to, yes” Baekhyun replied softly even if on his lips there was a small smirk and Chanyeol blushed, before moving his hand toward Baekhyun’s erection, gently caressing it over the cloth and Baekhyun bit his lips, muffling a low groan.

His eyes flickered bluer this time, grinding his erection against Chanyeol’s and his fingers, making them both hide a moan.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered, voice dropping even lower, clearly tinted with lust.

“Let’s make it easier for both. Come here…” Baekhyun almost ordered, distancing himself from Chanyeol, but only in order to sit near him and pulling Chanyeol with him, sitting on his own laps.

Chanyeol gasped perplexed, immediately transforming in a moan when their erection brushed together.

“Do you want me to do it?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers resting on Chanyeol’s side, gently caressing his hip.

Chanyeol shook his head frantically, pulling down his own underwear and then fumbling to pull down also Baekhyun’s, revealing his erection, hard and leaking precum.

As everything in Baekhyun, his skin was lighter than Chanyeol’s making an interesting contrast in colors and it was so hard that Chanyeol _saw_ his own erection twitching at the only idea.

Chanyeol took both in his hand, biting his lips at the contact with Baekhyun’s almost hot skin against his own, and started slowly stroking them, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on his side.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun called him, lowly, biting his own lips, eyes fluttering closed for a second before he could glance again toward Chanyeol, making him miss a heartbeat.

Baekhyun was really too perfect, too beautiful to be real.

His skin seemed like glowing and the blue light flickering in his eyes from time to time made him almost unreal, stunning and sparkling in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“You are so beautiful” Baekhyun muttered but Chanyeol only managed to shake his head, words dying on his own lips, once again too caught up in Baekhyun’s perfection.

He started to move his hand on their erections, with a bit more intent, starting a faster pace, feeling the pleasure running down his erection and his own back, thickening his shaft, wanting more and more and needing a faster pace.

And he even tried it, but the pleasure was so much that if he focused on what he was feeling, he completely forgot about stroking them faster.

However, Baekhyun realized it too, placing a hand over his and setting a faster pace, making him cry in pleasure, arching his back trying to appreciate more and more of that friction.

“Baekhyun, please…” he let out without even realizing, feeling himself going thicker in their jointed hands, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, trying to focus only on what he was feeling.

Baekhyun didn’t reply but stroke them harder, licking Chanyeol’s ear, slightly biting it.

“You are so good to me, Chanyeol… Won’t you let me hear you more?” Baekhyun breathed making Chanyeol whimper lowly before he could finally let out his voice, moaning loudly, the hand that wasn’t stroking them, going to grip on Baekhyun’s arm.

Baekhyun started to softly praise him, voice low and deep softly brushing his ear and going directly to thicken even more Chanyeol’s erection, starting moans and a mantra of _please_ s.

And Baekhyun gave him what he wanted, what he needed, stroking them quicker, making Chanyeol cry in pleasure before coming on Baekhyun’s hand and shirt without even realizing that he was coming.

It wasn’t the first time he touched himself nor that someone did it for him, since he had a secret crush in his teenage years, before _Viscount Byun_ could occupy all his thoughts, but he never felt that good and satisfied as in that moment, breathing quickly, trying to steady his heartbeat, flash of diamond lights passing behind his eyes.

He was still catching up with all the sensations he had in that moment that when Baekhyun stroke them again, he slightly hissed in oversensitivity.

“Keep it up for me for a second more, I’m almost there” Baekhyun whispered, even though his tone was even lower, deeper and echoed inside Chanyeol with a strength and an arousal that Chanyeol probably never felt for anyone else before.

He moaned in reply, biting his lips, before snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, placing there a soft kiss and the hint of a small bite.

“Want to feel you come too” he breathed softly against it, sticking out his tongue to lick it, and Baekhyun growled lowly, squeezing slightly harder on their erections, making Chanyeol feel him twitch and getting harder near his erection and in no more than few strokes, Baekhyun was coming too, teeth sinking in his lips, trying so bad to contain his low growl raising from his throat, even though Chanyeol could feel it even more than hear it.

And it was so… instinctive and in the meantime so arousing and sensual that Chanyeol’s head felt like spinning again, wondering what Baekhyun would have done when they would have a real intercourse, feeling the heat climb up again.

They stayed in silence for a while, simply trying to catch their breaths, realizing what happened, and then Baekhyun started to place soft kisses on Chanyeol’s temple.

“You feel so good near me and I loved feel you coming” Baekhyun whispered voice low and relaxed near Chanyeol’s ear, making Chanyeol blush probably until the top of his head.

“I-I loved it too” he muttered in reply, even if he felt his cheeks on fire.

“And I know it will feel weird but let me clean you without washing after it. It will keep that Kim dog even farther from you. It’s definitely not claiming but he will be pissed enough to let you alone” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol nodded shortly, even though he felt a bit tired.

The whole day was a rollercoaster of emotions, feelings, happenings and Baekhyun’s presence was so soothing and relaxing near him that he could feel asleep in whatever moment.

And it was exactly what happened, without even realizing, simply smiling at the idea that maybe, in the end, he managed to come to terms with Baekhyun and their love wasn’t something as impossible as he thought.

BAEKHYUN POV

After leaving Chanyeol’s bedroom the night prior, Baekhyun had some difficulties falling asleep.

Chanyeol’s scent was everywhere and kept him up, aroused and bothered, mind coming back again and again to Chanyeol’s body near his, so warm and so beautiful, making him think to what he wanted to do to him, his wolf side _scolding_ him for not having accepted Chanyeol’s suggestion and for not going all the way until the end, Chanyeol willing as he was.

However, Baekhyun wanted to go by steps with Chanyeol.

No rushing, slowly, but without backing off either.

He promised the previous night to Chanyeol and he wanted to be true to his words, for how difficult it would be.

Chanyeol deserved to be loved and if Baekhyun could love him, he would.

And about _claiming and mating_ , he will think about it along the way there.

Maybe there wasn’t even the need to, being them able to live and love each other even without those wolf’s impositions.

He didn’t know what Chanyeol thought about it, but they had time in their hands, especially if Baekhyun would finally manage to find whatever Kim brothers were looking for, granting Chanyeol’s safety and maybe the proofs that his mother wanted to kill him too, putting an end to that story once for all.

At dawn, Baekhyun went to the stable, shifting to his wolf and went running through the woods to ease a bit of pent up tension and arousal from the night before.

He felt at ease, free and so in synchro with the nature like he never felt since a while now, dew pleasantly staining his fur, feeling so fresh and so flowery-scented to make him smile even on his way back.

And when he came back, instead of shifting to his human shape again, he decided to go back in Chanyeol’s room as he was.

Chanyeol always complained about him not showing Chanyeol his wolf side enough, not letting Chanyeol petting him enough, so… maybe it wasn’t a bad idea.

He sneaked in, minding not being seeing by the others, especially from Yixing who always scolded him for walking around in his wolf shape when he was so _dew-wet-and-green-stained_.

When he managed to enter Chanyeol’s room too, he was still asleep in his bedroom so cute and totally unaware all the world starting to wake up around him and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle briefly at how soft he looked despite his height.

He rolled up near the bed, leaning his head down, gently starting to wash his paws and behind his ears, waiting for Chanyeol to wake up but, after few minutes, Chanyeol’s scent was so pleasant that he started dozing off, falling asleep again almost without realizing.

And he almost flinched when warm fingers brushed against the fur on his back, waking him up immediately.

“You could have reached me up here” Chanyeol’s soft, half-asleep voice muttered from the bed, arm stretching down to caress Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun turned around, muzzle snuggling in Chanyeol’s hand but shaking his head, showing better how he was wet of morning dew.

“I don’t care, come here” Chanyeol breathed again, fingers moving behind Baekhyun’s ears and Baekhyun wanted to refuse again, clearly it not being hygienic or other things, but Chanyeol rolled over his bed, patting with his hand on the void space near him.

“Come on… I know you want some cuddle too” Chanyeol continued and how much convincing could he be with that low voice, still half-asleep, soft and warm and… Baekhyun couldn’t resist him.

He sat up and thanking heavens that he didn’t find mud around that morning, he hopped on the bed snuggling near Chanyeol, hearing him chuckle and… was there a sound more perfect than that?

“Ah, love your fur so much, Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed, smiling softly down at him and snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s back, inhaling deeply, fingers carding through the fur on his sides.

Baekhyun stilled, letting him do as he pleased, even though the proximity was warm, arousing and more than welcomed.

He loved feeling Chanyeol that near and that free of behaving with Baekhyun as he preferred.

So for a moment he let himself go too, simply enjoying Chanyeol’s fingers and warmth near himself.

“You smell so fresh, where did you go this morning?” Chanyeol asked him, even though it was just a way to praise him more than actually wanting to know where Baekhyun went.

Baekhyun snuggled even more in, nose gently brushing with Chanyeol’s chin, making him chuckle softly.

And Baekhyun wanted to hear that pristine sound again, starting to lick Chanyeol’s neck and face, making him explode in laughter.

“Baekhyun, you’re tickling me” he whined, fingers tickling Baekhyun’s sides back, but wolves aren’t ticklish, so Baekhyun continued, making Chanyeol laugh more and more.

“Ah, no, please… stop” Chanyeol finally surrendered, rolling on his side, Baekhyun landed on his stomach, muzzle snuggling in Chanyeol’s neck, distance barely existing anymore between them.

And Baekhyun was about to move himself for that position when Chanyeol circled his neck with his arms, hugging him and keeping him there, hiding his face in Baekhyun’s fur.

“I love you” Chanyeol breathed against his fur and Baekhyun felt it running so deep under his skin, echoing so strongly in his whole being, totally different from when he was in his human form.

Maybe because of the instinct or heavens knew what but Baekhyun was feeling so soft he would have done _everything_ for Chanyeol.

However, it was unfair of Chanyeol telling him those things while he couldn’t reply.

He let out a soft growl and Chanyeol chuckled softly, snuggling in again.

“Don’t tell me these things when I can’t reply to you?” he commented and Baekhyun licked his cheek in reply before nodding.

“Then shift back” Chanyeol retorted as it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun stilled briefly.

Disregarding the fact that he was naked once he would have shifted back, he never showed anybody that transaction.

Neither to Sehun or Yixing.

Let alone Minseok.

However, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, moving back from Chanyeol who looked at him worried, lips already parting probably to tell him that it was fine nevertheless, but Baekhyun turned around looking around the room to check if there was something he could cover himself with once back to human and once he found it, he jumped off the bed, transformed back, easily reaching for a towel near the nightstand and putting it around his own waist.

He carded his fingers through his hair before turning around toward Chanyeol, small smile appearing on his lips and soft blush adorning his cheeks.

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide in astonishment and Baekhyun hummed shortly, scratching the back of his head.

“I’ve never… showed it to anybody else. Sorry if it crept you out” Baekhyun breathed but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, and even though his lips were parted, agape in awe, nothing came out.

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol gulp down before he could sit up slightly better, patting again the empty space beside him, hinting to Baekhyun to sit down again.

Baekhyun complied, even if a bit wary due to Chanyeol’s silence but Chanyeol neared him briefly, fingers tracing the profiles of Baekhyun’s arms, making him shiver at the touch.

“Chanyeol…?” Baekhyun called him perplexed even though his wolf was already showing up, pressing him to touch Chanyeol too.

However, his rational side wanted to know what was happening in that moment and why Chanyeol was touching him like he never saw him before.

And… _wait_.

 _He never saw him like that before_.

That was the first time Baekhyun was _that naked_ in front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol simply pressed a finger on his own lips, shaking his head, caressing Baekhyun’s biceps almost a brush of fingertips, making Baekhyun shuddered at the touch.

“I’m living a mystical moment. Give me a second to appreciate it” he breathed, voice low and soft, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s shapes near him, and Baekhyun felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

Did Chanyeol just defined whatever was happening between them as _mystical_?

And when on Chanyeol’s cheeks crept a soft blush and he was about to retract his hand, probably realizing how weird the whole thing could seem to Baekhyun, Baekhyun stopped him, taking his hand and placing it on his own naked chest.

“Do you want to touch me?” he asked him, eyes moving toward Chanyeol’s face, looking for his stare and when Chanyeol met him, even though his cheeks were super red and glowing, he nodded shortly, briefly but without hesitation.

“Then do it. I’ll stop you if I’ll feel uncomfortable” Baekhyun added, nodding toward him, smile gently appearing on his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could smile briefly too.

“T-Thank you” he breathed in reply, fingers gingerly going to touch again Baekhyun’s figure, starting from his shoulders.

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed, focusing on not letting himself go too much at Chanyeol’s feather-like touches, soft and way too arousing on this neck and shoulders, moving gently toward his collarbones and down Baekhyun’s arms.

“You are so… beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered softly and… did he shift nearer to Baekhyun or was it only his impression?

“Nothing compared to…” Baekhyun started to retort but Chanyeol moved his hand down Baekhyun’s torso nearing dangerously his hipbones and groin area, making him shut up.

“To?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open, staring directly in Chanyeol’s.

He was teasing him now.

Two could play the same game, though.

Especially since Chanyeol was only wearing one of his long shirts and his underwear, not much more covered than Baekhyun.

And despite their build, Baekhyun was stronger than Chanyeol, pushing him down and hovering on him, stretching his arms at both sides of Chanyeol’s head, looking his eyes go wide in perplexity and his cheeks tinting even redder than before.

“To you, _love_. Such a perfection and beauty” Baekhyun whispered, not leaning down but stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, seeing how his eyes became even wider and slightly glassier.

“B-Baekhyun” he whimpered softly, fingers gently touching Baekhyun’s sides, making him hide a shiver, but Baekhyun smiled softly at him before leaning down and placing a brief kiss on his forehead.

“For how much I would like to continue this, in five minutes Yixing will enter from that door noticing that I’m nor in my studio nor in my bedroom. So maybe it’s better if we both leave _this_ for tonight and we start considering dressing up” Baekhyun whispered lowly, gently biting Chanyeol’s ear, and earning himself a displeased whimper.

“Too early” Chanyeol breathed and, as much as Baekhyun could agree with him, there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Except making the wait until that night less unbearable.

He leant even down, sticking out his tongue to gently lick Chanyeol’s ear, feeling him shiver under him.

“Behave properly today and I’ll award you tonight. I could consider letting you touch me more without trying anything fancy on you, since you seemed so keen on touching” he muttered gently and Chanyeol let out a muffled moan, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides.

“I’ll follow you around and never leave your side today, Baekhyun. I’ll be your shadow” he promised immediately, making Baekhyun chuckle before he could place another kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s dress then” he concluded sitting up and Chanyeol nodded, following him.

And as per Baekhyun’s prediction, in less than five minutes Yixing knocked on the door, opening it almost without waiting for Chanyeol’s small okay.

He was worried and slightly sweaty, but then his stare shifted from Chanyeol to Baekhyun, worry immediately leaving his face.

“Baek! I was so worried…” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry. There were _things_ I wanted to talk with Chanyeol before the Kims arrived again” Baekhyun explained him and Yixing inhaled deeply even though the only mention of _Kims_ made him feel again unsettled.

“Baekhyun, really, I think we…” Yixing started saying but Baekhyun gently stopped him with his hand.

“Let’s speak about this over breakfast?” he asked him, smile not leaving his lips and Yixing inhaled deeply, nodding too, gesturing outside the room and exiting together with them.

And despite Yixing, and also Chanyeol’s, initial skepticism, Baekhyun actually _talked_ to them about Kim brothers and how they were trying to kill Chanyeol just because his mother promised them something inside Baekhyun’s library.

“So once they have this information they are looking for, there won’t be any more reason to try and kill Chanyeol-ssi?” Yixing asked toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly before sipping his tea slowly.

There was a short silence, information finally seeping in, all thinking about what that actually meant.

“And what are they looking for?” Chanyeol finally asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Information about their own shire. They say that there should be a book or some texts, handed down centuries after centuries, but I’m not sure in the details because they were quite secret about that?” Baekhyun started saying, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol hummed softly in thought.

“Their shire, uh?” he whispered briefly and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.

“Does it ring something to you? Recently you spent more time than me inside the library and there are books that I read eons ago, more than years” Baekhyun whispered, shaking his head softly, clearly focusing on remembering something about other shires but his memory wasn’t helping at all.

Chanyeol hummed again, fingers going to touch his chin, pensively.

“There’s that gold section in the back too…” Chanyeol started saying, focusing in thought, trying to remember something that he read in those months there and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in realization.

“Chanyeol” he stated, sitting up and looking toward him that stared back at him perplexed and worried about Baekhyun’s serious tone out of nowhere.

“I love you. Thank you” he concluded leaning down and placing a soft kiss on top of Chanyeol’s head before leaving the dining room in favor of the library.

Why didn’t he think before about it?

It was so obvious that whatever they looked for could most probably be inside that part of the library!

The _gold section_ as Chanyeol defined it, was library’s most ancient part, filled mostly with books that one had to wear gloves to touch, fearing that they could dissolve or ruin.

Reason why Baekhyun didn’t have a _memory_ of it, because he never properly read any single word of those books, being them more for collection purpose than reading.

However, Baekhyun knew that some of those where on other shires and not only on their own, so maybe it could be there.

Especially if it was something that ancient yet that important to be worth killing for.

He picked up one pair of gloves and started looking through the tomes, reading the almost faded titles.

“Wasn’t it that I was supposed to be your shadow today?” Chanyeol asked him from one of the back shelves and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head briefly.

But when he didn’t reply, too taken into the reading, Chanyeol neared him softly.

“You startled Yixing. And me too a bit… Stating like that that you love me” Chanyeol whispered softly and only in that moment Baekhyun’s stare moved from the book to Chanyeol, frowning shortly.

“Wasn’t it good? Did I mistake?” Baekhyun asked him, worried about the instinctively open display of affection.

Chanyeol, though, immediately shook his head.

“No, not at all, Baekhyun. I… appreciated it. It was pleasantly unexpected” Chanyeol commented briefly, hands gently caressing Baekhyun’s arm and Baekhyun hummed briefly smiling at him.

“I’m glad about that” he whispered, tipping up a bit just to press a quick kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

They spent a bit of time in silence, Baekhyun mainly looking through the tomes trying to understand if that could be something interesting inside.

And Baekhyun raised his heads only when he heard voices in the garden, sign that the Kim brothers were there.

“Come here” he almost ordered toward Chanyeol who was quietly reading a book leaning on a shelf and Chanyeol sat up immediately, nearing him, and he didn’t have to ask to probably understand already what was happening.

And in less than five minutes, Yixing entered the library followed from the three brothers, all ready to give Baekhyun’s battle on finally finding whatever they were looking for.

“Oh, today your human’s here too” Jongin stated before nearing them, even though he scrunched his nose probably at Baekhyun’s good work of scenting on Chanyeol.

Baekhyun forced a smile toward him.

“And he won’t go anywhere. Today he’s my entitled shadow” Baekhyun replied briefly before moving his stare toward Jondae, the seemingly cleverer of the three.

“They are pretty ancient and _difficult to treat_ , but I think there can be something inside these?” Baekhyun tried, showing the tome he had in his hands, and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity, observing also the other tomes, how they were made and nodding briefly, asking immediately if he could have a pair of gloves too.

Yixing gave him one and Jondae shooed both Junmyeon and Jongin away.

“Go read something or… _whatever_. This needs concentration and you both distract me” he stated as a reply and Baekhyun chuckled softly before nodding shortly toward Yixing.

“Offer them some tea in the gardens. I’m sure they will appreciate open air more than this stuffy library” he suggested and Junmyeon hummed, nodding too, thanking Baekhyun and then Yixing that showed their way out.

There was a small silence and then Jondae sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry for my brother. Especially for yesterday… He’s difficult to handle. Especially now that our time is running out” Jondae explained softly and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” he asked briefly and, this time, instead of evading once again the argument with smirks or smartass comments, Jondae sighed again.

“We can’t prove our land is… ours. And even though it’s dying because nobody is willing to take care of it, letting it die because they state that it’s not ours because _werewolves never inhabited these lands before you dogs arrived here_ ” Jondae let out and his frustration was clear in his voice, lips pressing in a tight line.

“That’s why we are even ready to kill someone to have some kind of proof of this. No offense for you Park boy” Jondae stated, shrugging his shoulders and sparing Chanyeol of a small half-apologetical smile.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line but then he shook his head, nearing briefly Baekhyun.

“As long as we find whatever you may need, my life won’t be in danger anymore, right?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Jondae chuckled softly, nodding.

“Yeah, I don’t know why your mother is so willing to have you dead, Park boy, but I’m pretty sure we won’t lay a finger on you. Especially not now that you have Byun’s blessing and protection” Jondae explained him and before Baekhyun could stop him in telling more about Byun family, Chanyeol was already asking about it.

Jondae’s eyes went slightly wider in perplexity at Chanyeol’s question but then he smirked, nodding.

“Ah, Byun didn’t tell you anything about how his lineage is rare, refined and valued? Not mentioning one of the most ancient ones” Jondae commented, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“Aren’t we here for…” he started saying, trying to bring back the whole discourse on Kim brothers and their properties, but Chanyeol hummed in thought, stare not leaving Jondae.

“So, Baekhyun’s genes are rare?” he asked again, fingers going to touch his chin in interest.

“Sure. He’s… white, even in his wolf form, if you’ve already seen it” Jondae started saying and Chanyeol nodded fervently, making Jondae chuckle.

“You spoiled this human pretty good, Byun. You showed him something more? Does he know already about knots and mating cycles?” Jondae asked toward Baekhyun whose eyes went wider in surprise at the sudden mention.

“W-Why should he know about those?” he retorted immediately, almost stuttering but what surprised him even more wasn’t Jondae’s pristine laughter, but Chanyeol small sentence.

“They are kind of fascinating actually” he breathed and both werewolves stilled in astonishment.

Baekhyun exchanged an embarrassed stare with Jondae who apparently only wanted to tease since he didn’t expect Chanyeol to know about them either.

“I think you two later will have something good to speak about” Jondae stated at the end and Baekhyun shortly glanced toward Chanyeol who was already looking at him, cheeks bright red, shortly biting his bottom lip.

Baekhyun found him extremely cute and how he wanted to kiss Chanyeol so bad in that moment…

He inhaled deeply, muttering a short _later, yeah_ before shifting his stare back to the tome in his hands, trying his best on refocusing in what he was looking for.

And despite at the start Baekhyun didn’t think about that, Chanyeol ended up helping them too, opening every single book, looking for more details about Kims’ lands and their shire.

After few hours, Baekhyun almost forgot that Jondae was from a different clan and also that he was dangerous or that if they wouldn’t have found anything he could go for Chanyeol’s life once again.

Jondae was… nice.

Pleasant to talk with, hilarious, not snobby on his own lineage that was apparently pretty rare too even though less than Byun, and so similar to Baekhyun’s own original character that he took a like on Jondae without even realizing it.

It was almost a pleasure spending time like that, the three of them, looking for that information, cracking some jokes every now and then, laughing for the same idiocies and so on.

When Yixing came in bringing some tea, he was quite surprised in finding them laughing that hard for a stupid joke Chanyeol just made up on some ancient names.

“Master, I brought you some tea and cookies, hope I’m not interrupting anything” Yixing stated, observing, and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding.

“Thank you, Yixing. I appreciate it” he replied, smile not leaving his lips and Yixing was perplexed for a second but then he smiled back, nodding too.

“For whatever thing, I’ll be in the kitchen” he stated before bowing shortly and going away.

For the rest of the afternoon, Baekhyun really felt like he was with friends more than on a duty mission in order to shoo enemies away and save Chanyeol’s life.

Even when Junmyeon and Jongin joined them, helping them out since the huge amount of tomes still left, it was way more relaxed than before, even though Baekhyun imperceptibly neared Chanyeol’s side, possessiveness showing more than clearly in his behavior.

However, he didn’t care anymore about that.

They could think whatever they wanted about Baekhyun’s softness toward Chanyeol.

Apparently, though, they didn’t care at all.

They just browsed through the tomes, patiently looking for what it could their only hope.

Baekhyun didn’t know how much more time they had, but from their urgency it didn’t seem to be much itself.

And when they were about to throw everything to the wind because _we are here for five fucking hours why there’s nothing in these stinky and ratty books_ as per Jongin’s words, Chanyeol let out a surprised exclamation pointing out something on his, attracting everybody’s attention.

In a second they all were around him, peeping on where he was pointing on the book.

And so it stated:

_Once_ Shika _shire finally returned to their legitimate owners, the Kim clan, followed a long flourishing period thanks to their particular efforts in maintaining the green of their forests and peacefully taking alliances with nearby shires_.

Baekhyun gasped in surprise while Jondae triumphed loudly, throwing his fists to the ceiling.

“I knew it!” he shouted and Junmyeon and Jongin started high-fiving between where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were.

“Oh heavens! Does this mean that we can stay home?” Jongin continuedly asked to Junmyeon who gave him a _yes_ every time as a reply.

“You were great, love” Baekhyun whispered toward Chanyeol, fingers gently brushing against the back of his hand and Chanyeol blushed softly, smiling at him.

“Thank you” he breathed but his voice was drowned out by Jondae’s high whines.

“Baekhyun, I can’t believe it! We have a proof! We will be able to stay there!” Jondae stated, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and shaking them, and maybe Baekhyun was mistaking but there was some glassiness in Jondae’s eyes.

And he was glad about it, realizing how important it was for them.

Enough to pretend not to notice that Jondae called him with his first name, without any honorifics.

“I’m glad about that. You can… take the book with you, if you promise to bring it back as soon as you are done with it” he added, even though he knew how old and precious and important was that book, and he didn’t have the time to end the sentence that Jondae was already hugging him tightly.

“Oh heavens bless you, Byun Baekhyun! This is the best, you can’t imagine how much we will owe you” Jondae stated, hugging him even tighter and Baekhyun gently patted on his back, even though he was quite embarrassed himself about that unexpected hug.

However, even before he could voice his own discomfort, he felt a gentle tug on the back of his jacket, noticed also by Jondae.

They parted slightly and realized that Chanyeol was pulling at the hem of his jacket, keeping his stare low but decided not to let go.

Jondae chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Ah, Park boy, sorry for nearing your property too” Jondae stated and Baekhyun could feel a warm blush coming up to his cheeks too at the obvious display of possession from Chanyeol too.

And instead of shooing his hand away, Baekhyun took it, slightly gripping on it, pulling him near.

Jondae smiled toward them before nodding toward his brother shortly, taking the book that Chanyeol was giving him.

“Hope to see you claimed when I’ll bring this back, Park boy” Jondae stated smirking toward Baekhyun more than Chanyeol and Baekhyun huffed briefly, shaking his head.

“Wasn’t your time running out? Don’t you have some places to go and show the proofs you found?” Baekhyun asked him shooing them away and Jondae nodded briefly and he was almost on the door when he remembered something and came back to Baekhyun.

He hesitated for a second and then pulled out some papers from the pocket of his jacket.

“I… planned to give it to you disregarding how today’s research would have gone, but I think Park boy deserves to have these. These are your proofs. Live long, Park boy” Jondae stated giving the papers to Baekhyun but looking toward Chanyeol before bowing shortly and waiving again at them before going away.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before unfolding them and reading what there was written inside, finding exactly what he needed to in order to prove that Chanyeol’s mother was trying to kill him.

“With these we should be fine, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered before turning toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly before gripping hard on Baekhyun’s fingers, still interlaced with his.

“Baekhyun…” he called him shortly, voice slightly wavering, and Baekhyun hummed in reply, even though his stare was immediately on him, worried, searching for Chanyeol’s stare that was anywhere but on Baekhyun.

And when Chanyeol didn’t say anything more, Baekhyun frowned even deeper, the hand that wasn’t holding Chanyeol’s, moving on his cheek to stroke it gently.

“Is there anything wrong?” Baekhyun asked him, thumbing his chin, almost forcing Chanyeol to look back at him.

When Chanyeol’s stare met his, Baekhyun found it worried.

Why?

Everything was finally solved.

They had proof that his mother wanted to kill him and Chanyeol’s life wasn’t in danger anymore.

Why was he worried?

And then it stroked him hard.

If Chanyeol’s life wasn’t in danger anymore it meant also that he was… free to go back to Park mansion.

Clearly, that scared Chanyeol.

“I won’t let you go this easily, love” Baekhyun breathed, voice low but reassuring, looking at Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in perplexity, lips slightly parting in awe.

“H-How will we…?” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, bringing Chanyeol’s fingers on his own lips, kissing them.

“Now that we found each other, I won’t let you go. It will take a while to settle down things, especially on your part, with Parks’ affairs and so on, but I’ll help you out and we will find a way” Baekhyun added softly, smile not leaving his lips, and he was really sure of what he was telling him.

Because Baekhyun really wanted things to go the right way that time.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, but the fact that he didn’t say anything, plagued a bit Baekhyun.

“Don’t you trust me?” Baekhyun asked him, nearing him, forcing himself in Chanyeol’s sight, and when Chanyeol nodded briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line, Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“But?” he added and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, finally letting out what was worrying him.

“W-What are we? I m-mean… legally? This feels like a secret affair, at the moment. Nothing more than…” he started saying but Baekhyun pulled him down, pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s, angrily.

What the hell was he saying?

Obviously it wasn’t like that!

And Baekhyun never considered the relationship he had with Chanyeol something like _a secret affair_.

“Is this what you think?” Baekhyun asked him, maybe way too harshly than expected and Chanyeol was… speechless, staring at him, probably trying to understand what was happening inside Baekhyun’s head.

“You won’t… claim me as your mate anytime soon” he stated in reply, making Baekhyun huff, shaking his head, shifting his stare away.

“We can be engaged without me claiming you as my… _mate_. I don’t even know why you want it that bad to continuously ask about it” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his lips in a thin line and, really, why was it so important for Chanyeol?

Wasn’t it suppose to be the contrary?

Mating and claiming had a special meaning for wolves not for humans.

“Because you won’t be yourself with me otherwise…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head briefly.

“You will have everything of me, Chanyeol. Everything. And as I told you, it’s dangerous claiming a human, because _things_ happen in your body to make you similar to us and potentially everything can go wrong and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I love you the same… isn’t this enough?” Baekhyun whispered, voice getting lower and lower as he proceeded with the sentence and it wasn’t of Baekhyun feeling uncertain, but maybe it really wasn’t enough for Chanyeol.

 _He wasn’t enough for Chanyeol_.

Maybe, despite all the love he had for him, he should have let Jongin have him?

Even though the simply thought of it, unpleasantly stirred his wolf, making him feel uncomfortable.

“I-It’s more than enough, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol immediately stated but worry was already spreading like wildfire inside Baekhyun, making him again anxious.

And anxious meant colder and more distant.

He let Chanyeol’s fingers go, taking a step back, distancing himself from Chanyeol.

“Let’s… clean up here and go back to prepare for dinner” he whispered, shifting his stare away and moving to put back the tomes where they were.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol briefly called him but Baekhyun forced a short smile.

“Come on, we don’t want Yixing and the others to worry, right? We have to tell them about this news too” Baekhyun stated softly and he was really glad that Chanyeol’s life wasn’t in danger anymore.

And whatever might happen after that, he would always love Chanyeol.

“You are such a stubborn puppy!” Chanyeol almost shouted, raising his voice that echoed weirdly in the empty library.

Baekhyun frowned deeply turning toward him, shaking his head.

“I beg your pardon?” he tried but he was sure of what Chanyeol said, even though he didn’t know _why_.

“You are… so clueless and stubborn and difficult to handle sometimes” Chanyeol started saying, nearing once again Baekhyun, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s figure.

“I…” Baekhyun wanted to interject, but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips, shaking his head.

“You are the only one I will love forever, Baekhyun. You claiming me or not. And I trust you, more than you trust yourself. Maybe I want to be more similar to you too? Seeing the world almost as you do? Feeling your same things…? I know that books are sugar coated, but if _soulmates_ feel even one percent as good as they say, I would be the happiest man alive in sharing it with you” Chanyeol stated, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s and voice firm and decided.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting in surprise.

“Give me… _time_ to think about it. Let’s… enjoy what we have now and settle things with your mother and Parks for the moment. We still have time” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol sighed deeply in relief.

“At least it’s not a _no_ ” he conceded and Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“I love you, Chanyeol. I just want the best for you” he breathed, fingers moving on their own to cradle Chanyeol’s cheek in his hand, thumb caressing it.

“And you are the best for me” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun blush gently before he could tiptoe to place a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Let’s fix things together” he concluded taking Chanyeol’s hands in his and pulling him out of the library.

And after giving all the papers to Minseok and finally being able to arrest Chanyeol’s mother for her crimes, it felt a bit surreal, sitting down in the living room waiting for dinner.

Nothing to worry about regarding Chanyeol’s life, a weight finally lifting from Baekhyun’s heart, ease settling in, making him able to breathe freely.

He talked with Chanyeol about what was better to do from that moment on with Park mansion, its butlers and Parks’ funds.

Chanyeol knew more than expected about that, probably also thanks to all the books he read since when he set foot in Byun castle.

He had good ideas on what to do with everything, but asked Baekhyun what was better and which was the best way to proceed.

Baekhyun was happy about Chanyeol asking him about those, feeling like they could finally think about everything with a different mind, without worrying about anything more.

And when, after seemed the longest conversation about that, prolonging also during and after dinner, much to Yixing’s interest in how Baekhyun and Chanyeol could go that along also in economy and affaires matters, at ten, Baekhyun decided that whatever detail more could wait the following days.

“Come on, it was a long day today. Let’s go” Baekhyun whispered softly, sitting up and fingers moving shortly to mess Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol closed his eyes in appreciation, letting Baekhyun’s fingers caress his hair.

“Your hands are always so warm” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers moving to caress Baekhyun’s hand on his hair, and Baekhyun leant in briefly, kissing the top of his head.

“Let’s go to sleep. Aren’t you tired?” Baekhyun added softly against his hair, inhaling Chanyeol’s sweet perfume, closing his eyes and simply letting it settle in.

He would miss Chanyeol’s presence so much.

Not having him around the castle anymore, not having meals together, not having him asking Baekhyun things about wolves and their shire…

Baekhyun felt the realization seeping deeper inside himself even though he knew that he couldn’t show it to Chanyeol, saddening him even more than he already was.

Because it was already clear that Chanyeol didn’t want to go away, to go back to Park mansion and to stay away from Baekhyun and from what became their reality those months.

And it would be difficult enough with Chanyeol being sad about it, Baekhyun couldn’t allow himself to let himself go.

“Can we…” Chanyeol started even if his voice wavered, breaking shortly and stopping there, before he could inhale deeply and retrying.

“Can we, uhm…” he tried again but instead of going better, Chanyeol’s cheeks took a nice shade of rose too, making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“Can we?” he echoed and when Chanyeol tried to diverge even more his stare from Baekhyun, Baekhyun caressed his cheek, fingers reaching his chin and lifting it up, eyes meeting with his.

“Speak with me…” he whispered in a low voice and Chanyeol hummed, stare glassy, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his.

“Can we go to the lake again? Together?” he breathed finally and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smile softly appearing on his lips.

“Sure” he conceded, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and pulling him up, guiding him until the stables.

“Do you mind if I come as…?” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head smiling softly at him.

Baekhyun undressed quickly and as quickly he also transformed to his wolf form.

“Will I ever get used to see you shifting?” Chanyeol chuckled softly and Baekhyun snuggled his nose on Chanyeol’s leg.

“Fine, fine, let’s go” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded, letting Chanyeol ride on his back and getting them near the lake again.

And over there, Baekhyun didn’t make gesture to shift back to his human form nor Chanyeol asked him too.

They just laid down near each other, looking at the stars above, completely in silence.

However, it wasn’t an awkward silence.

It was a silence that didn’t need words, their presence near each other already being more than enough to feel in perfect equilibrium with the universe, Chanyeol’s fingers leisurely stroking Baekhyun’s fur.

Baekhyun really felt in peace like that moment what all they needed to feel again that near, that in synchro as they always felt even when Baekhyun was still _Moonlight_.

In few hours more, though, even if Baekhyun was a small heater himself, Chanyeol started to shiver due to the night falling and the temperature dropping.

Baekhyun sat up, hinting Chanyeol with his muzzle to do the same.

Chanyeol did it and even though he clearly didn’t want to leave the place, he knew they didn’t have any other choice.

So he simply let Baekhyun bring him back home, gripping on his neck and Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s unsureness and his feelings wavering.

And even when they were back in the stables, Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun’s clothes, hinting him to follow him instead of immediately changing back.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, but simply followed him, kind of getting the whole point in Chanyeol’s behavior.

He wanted to spend more time with Baekhyun’s wolf form, a bit more, even though it was inside the castle.

And Baekhyun wasn’t anybody to deny it.

So he simply followed him back to Chanyeol’s room and once they were just outside, Chanyeol hesitated for a second.

“Is it okay for you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded, snuzzling him again, gesturing toward the door and making Chanyeol chuckle softly, nodding too.

Once he opened the door, letting Baekhyun in too, he was a bit wary before putting Baekhyun’s clothes down on the desk near the window.

“You… remember what you said this morning, right?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, fingers going to card in his hair and Baekhyun’s interested stare moved on him softly, before he could nod shortly.

“And… was I good enough?” Chanyeol continued, voice getting lower, almost imperceptible, nearing Baekhyun who meet him, nearing him even more.

Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol meant.

And he wanted it too.

Because everything was in order and they loved each other and… was there something more to wait?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before distancing himself slightly from Chanyeol and shifting back to his human form.

This time though, he didn’t cover himself nor made gesture to take back his clothes.

He remained as he was in all his naked glory.

“You want to touch me, right? I’m here” Baekhyun whispered softly, taking Chanyeol’s hand and gently pulling him near to himself, much to Chanyeol’s surprise.

Chanyeol’s lips were parted in awe, eyes roaming all over Baekhyun’s body, hands trembling softly when he finally decided that Baekhyun really meant it and it wasn’t only to admire.

Chanyeol’s fingers were delicate and graceful on Baekhyun’s neck, gently running down it, defining its contours, moving down Baekhyun’s collarbones.

Baekhyun closed his eyes briefly, almost purring at the ministrations, enjoying the coldness of Chanyeol’s fingertips on his skin.

“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered smiling softly toward him and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, looking back at him and finding Chanyeol’s stare already on his face.

“Never as much as you. Your amber skin and your dark hair, your delicate lips and your attentive eyes. And I love your ears too even though you find them too big” Baekhyun whispered softly, smile not leaving his lips, making Chanyeol blush furiously, shaking his head, nearing Baekhyun even more.

“I don’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers gently moved on Chanyeol’s lips, pushing them softly, shaking his head.

“Less words, more actions” he breathed low and deep, and he didn’t actually need to see it to know that his eyes were slightly shifting to blue.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, kissing Baekhyun’s fingers on his lips, hands moving shortly to his sides, pulling Baekhyun with him on the bed.

Baekhyun simply followed him, sitting on it near Chanyeol who was still blushing, but his eyes were dark and interested on Baekhyun.

“May I really touch you?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hands in his, taking them to his own torso.

“I’m here, Chanyeol” he replied softly even though his actions didn’t need any more explanations.

Chanyeol started to move his hands on Baekhyun’s collarbones and torso, tracing all his shapes, down long his sides.

Baekhyun shivered softly under Chanyeol’s tentative touches, wanting to touch Chanyeol so bad too, but he promised Chanyeol to let him touch a bit without doing anything else if not enjoying it.

At least a bit.

At least as long as he had still control.

Even though, it started to drift away as soon as Chanyeol’s fingers reached Baekhyun hipbones, nearing dangerously his groin area and making his half-hard erection twitch briefly at the motions.

That being naked, was immediately noted by Chanyeol.

“D-Did I … do something not good?” Chanyeol asked him softly, fingers almost removing from Baekhyun but Baekhyun took his hand and kept it near his hips.

“Not good?” he echoed, moving his stare to meet Chanyeol’s, feeling it drifting again to blue.

And Chanyeol’s lips parted in an awe, wanting to say something but Baekhyun leant in, pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s.

The contact was so soft and sweet, yet passionate and Baekhyun couldn’t help moving his fingers on Chanyeol’s sides too, gripping shortly, earning himself a low moan inside the kiss.

“You will be the death of me” Baekhyun breathed and even before Chanyeol could realize what was happening, Baekhyun pushed him back on the mattress, hovering on him.

“I know I told you you could touch me, but I can’t not touch you, love. Let me…” he muttered leaning in, few inches apart from Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment before he could chuckle softly, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair softly, pulling him down, almost closing that already small distance that there was between them.

“Touch me too, make me yours” he replied equally softly, making Baekhyun’s wolf side almost show up, possessiveness almost appearing in all its strength.

Baekhyun leant down, inhaling deeply from Chanyeol’s neck his scent and breathing it in.

How easy it would be simply claiming him without thinking about anything anymore…

However, he didn’t want to think about it, but wanted to give Chanyeol more than before.

He started kissing his neck softly, gently almost reverently, descending on his collarbones and earning a shiver for Chanyeol who gripped slightly harder in his hair.

“Baekhyun” he moaned deeply, turning his head on the side, baring his neck for Baekhyun to kiss, lick and softly bite as he preferred.

Baekhyun hummed shortly in reply, even though he was too lost in Chanyeol’s perfection, his moans and scent so sweet.

“I want to feel you more” Chanyeol whispered briefly, fingers gently pulling at Baekhyun’s hair, distancing him from his neck, making Baekhyun look back at him and Baekhyun stopped, simply looking at Chanyeol before he could nod shortly.

“Let me take good care of you” he replied breathy, before he could unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt without too much thinking about it, easily reaching his skin beneath it.

But Baekhyun didn’t stop there.

Because somehow could feel the same need that Chanyeol was probably feeling too.

To feel each other more, to touch, kiss, lick more of him.

And for a moment Baekhyun simply shut off his rational part, simply letting himself go.

He wouldn’t go as far as claiming Chanyeol, but he wanted to feel him completely, this time for sure.

His wolf side rejoiced at the choice, still not pleased with the _not claiming_ part too, but at least it was more than Baekhyun ever conceded himself with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s hands quickly travelled down Chanyeol’s torso, his sides, his hipbones, working with his trousers to remove that clothing too as soon as possible.

He wanted to feel his skin on Chanyeol’s and nothing more between them.

Enough to make Chanyeol barely hide a gasp when, pulling down his trouser, Baekhyun pulled off also his boxer, making Chanyeol equally naked as he was.

Chanyeol blushed softly, stare diverging from Baekhyun’s, but Baekhyun caressed his chin, bringing his stare back on Baekhyun’s face.

“Don’t hide from me, Chanyeol. You are so beautiful and so warm near me… I want to touch you everywhere” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol almost choked on his own breath before nodding softly, taking Baekhyun’s hand and kissing it before gently moving it along his own body, guiding Baekhyun’s hand to his hipbones and thighs again.

They looked at each other intensely, trying to understand what was really happening in that moment, when Baekhyun bit softly his lips, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s thighs beneath him, feeling him shiver softly, hiding a breathy moan.

“Have you ever, uhm, fingered yourself?” Baekhyun asked him voice wavering, almost fearing Chanyeol’s reply because… who knew what Chanyeol did before knowing Baekhyun, if he ever touched himself more intimately than some strokes to relieve some pleasure.

Surprisingly, Chanyeol nodded briefly, cheeks glowing red and beautiful, making Baekhyun hide a low groan before he could lean down and press his forehead on Chanyeol’s collarbones.

“I want to touch you so bad, Chanyeol, but…” Baekhyun groaned lowly, biting his own lips, but he was surprised and stopped by Chanyeol’s fingers again in his hair, gripping softly.

“You can’t hurt me, Baekhyun. And if we don’t have any, uhm, oil… you could use _saliva_?” Chanyeol breathed in reply, shortly, almost shyly and it was Baekhyun’s turn to almost choke on his own breath.

“C-Chanyeol, I…” he stuttered, and the only idea of licking Chanyeol open was way too much for him, feeling his wolf already howling in pleasure at the only mentioning.

But after all, Chanyeol was right.

Wolves’ saliva was more adapt than humans’ to be used as lubricant, especially due to its stickiness and healing properties.

“Can I really?” Baekhyun muttered shortly, stare finally moving back to Chanyeol whose was glassy and deep blown, cheeks being red and flushed already at the only idea.

“If it’s fine for you…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already nodding shortly, making Chanyeol blush even more, but nodded too, fingers gently moving to caress Baekhyun’s sides, making him almost purr again at the pleasant sensation.

“Let me turn around. I think it will be easier for both of us?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun nodded shortly since he was thinking exactly the same.

Baekhyun moved a bit, giving Chanyeol space to turn around and… why his back so wide and broad?

Baekhyun would like to bite and mark every single inch of that beautiful back.

His fingers moved on his own, caressing Chanyeol’s sides up to his shoulder blades, making Chanyeol shiver, barely hiding a moan.

“You are so beautiful here too, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, starting to gently place kisses everywhere on his back, making Chanyeol shiver in pleasure, hands gently going to grip on the blanket beneath him.

“B-Baekhyun, don’t tease me…” he whined softly, making Baekhyun’s arousal increase even more, feeling like he couldn’t take anymore and still he wanted more and more.

And Baekhyun started to leave some small bite marks along his way down to Chanyeol’s ass.

There wasn’t much to grip on since it was toned and a bit flat, but Baekhyun could feel again his instinct moving inside himself, pressuring him to take Chanyeol, make him his, mark him and claiming him like his own mate.

Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, fingers going to gently grip on it, making Chanyeol groan lowly and Baekhyun leant even nearer, way too eager to taste Chanyeol.

Because he knew that it wasn’t as with other wolves, but the scent that Chanyeol had was over the top, making Baekhyun feel dizzy and drunken in everything.

He kneeled between Chanyeol’s spread legs and gently parted his buttocks, revealing his pink hole.

Baekhyun leant down, over it, without touching and simply sniffing and preparing himself at whatever _that_ meant.

Chanyeol shuddered under him, writhing clearly as impatient as Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun didn’t want any of them to wait for too much more.

He closed the small distance that still existed, licking it flatly, making Chanyeol let out a moan low and deep.

Such a pleasant sound.

Baekhyun would have done whatever to hear that again and again _and again and again_ …

He leant down again, licking it thickly, now adding more saliva that dripped down his perineum, making Chanyeol squirm, moaning even louder than before, fingers gripping harder on the blanket.

It seemed like Chanyeol was enjoying that too.

Baekhyun leant down again starting to lick it flatly, again and again, adding more saliva each time he licked it, simply enjoying Chanyeol’s movements underneath him and his moan getting louder and more frequent.

He added even more saliva before gently thrusting in with his tongue, testing to understand how much friction there was and how tight Chanyeol was.

But contrary to his predictions, Chanyeol pushed back against his face, immediately asking for more, letting Baekhyun’s tongue easily breach after his tight rim.

And Baekhyun couldn’t hope for something more.

Chanyeol probably was used to finger himself, for being that stretched, and maybe sometimes he did it also thinking of Baekhyun?

The only idea thickened visibly his own erection.

“You are so good, Chanyeol. And so stretched already…” Baekhyun whispered, thrusting again his tongue in and Chanyeol moaned a bit louder, gripping on the blankets beneath him before nodding shortly.

“I always wondered how your finger would… open me up?” Chanyeol breathed in reply, voice breathy and broken on another moan, and Baekhyun groaned lowly gently sucking on Chanyeol’s hole, making him crying out loud, arching his back and pressing even more against Baekhyun’s tongue and lips.

“B-Baekhyun…” he moaned and Baekhyun thrusted again his tongue in, before parting his buttocks a bit more and deciding to press in a finger, gently, testing, trying to understand how much resistance there was from Chanyeol

However, the finger slid in without too much friction, much to Baekhyun and probably Chanyeol’s own surprise, since how he gasped, moaning and pressing against the insertion.

Baekhyun thought he could go crazy in whichever moment because Chanyeol was so hot and so open under him that his instinct was so strong and simply _begged_ his rational part to letting him take control and mount Chanyeol in the most rough and animalistic way he had in his mind.

Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, pressing in another finger, feeling the tightness around it pressing in but in the meantime how they both slid in so pleasantly, making Chanyeol groan again, raising his ass a bit, clearly wanting more of it.

Baekhyun really had to do his best not to listen to whatever his instinct was suggesting him about mount and claim and no… that was another moment.

It was not simple sex, simple instinct and animalistic need.

It was them uniting in one because of the love they shared.

And Baekhyun showing to Chanyeol that he could do it, that he could love Chanyeol wholly even without claiming him or behaving as a wolf would do.

So he simply inserted another finger, feeling Chanyeol press against the insertion, moaning, breath uneven and messy, like he probably was too.

“Do you like it, sunshine?” Baekhyun asked him softly leaning down and places few kisses on Chanyeol’s shoulders, without stopping his fingers activities inside Chanyeol and Chanyeol nodded shortly, trying to hide another groan.

“Want it more?” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol immediately nodded, pressing again back on Baekhyun’s fingers, a soft small _yes please_ escaping his lips and Baekhyun started to finger him faster, finding the right angle and pace, hitting on Chanyeol’s prostate and making him crying out loud again for Baekhyun’s name, want and pleasure clearly tinting his voice.

Everything of Chanyeol was fascinating, stunning, unbelievably hot yet so sweet and beautiful that Baekhyun simply wanted that moment to last forever.

Even though he knew it wasn’t possible.

And Chanyeol reminded it to him, when he thrusted his fingers in again, moaning again and muttering a barely audible _I want you to fill me, Baekhyun_.

Baekhyun groaned lowly too, instinct growling inside him, wanting a bit of space too, wanting to have his own time with Chanyeol but Baekhyun bit Chanyeol’s shoulders softly before kissing his nape softly.

“Tell me what you want, love” Baekhyun whispered near his ear, always without stopping his movements inside him and lips not leaving Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol moaned again, slightly shaking his head, fingers gripping harder on the blankets, knuckles becoming white.

“ _Please_ … I don’t want to come like this. Take me” he breathed voice wavering and difficult to hear almost also for Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun heard it and slight bit Chanyeol’s nape, before nodding shortly.

He gently pulled out his fingers from Chanyeol, earning himself a whine at the sudden emptiness, but Baekhyun was already kissing his nape, softly.

“I want to see you, though. Turn around for me” Baekhyun whispered, giving Chanyeol room to turn around again and when he did, Baekhyun was stroke by the view.

Chanyeol’s face was all flushed, eyes glassy and fully blown, dark with desire and want, and on his abdomen laid his cock, fully erected and copiously leaking precum.

Baekhyun stroked it gently with his fingers, making Chanyeol half whimper and half moan.

“Baekhyun, please. _Please_ …” he breathed clearly at his own limits and Baekhyun nodded softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“I’m here, love. Relax for me” Baekhyun whispered and stroking his own erection, before gently starting to thrust into Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was oh so damn tight and Baekhyun wanted to thrust inside him oh so much but he simply adapted to Chanyeol’s stretch and to his pace.

Chanyeol arched his back, hosting Baekhyun, throwing his head to the side, moaning lowly.

“Full” he whispered releasing his lips that he was biting down and looking at Baekhyun so blissed out and wiped that Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t love anyone more than Chanyeol.

No one would ever mean as much Chanyeol did to Baekhyun.

“You can move, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun nodded, obeying his order and slowly starting to thrust inside Chanyeol, making him moan again, fingers going to grip on Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him nearer to him.

“Kiss me” Chanyeol almost ordered him and it was so strange to hear Chanyeol asking something that directly, but Baekhyun leant down, obeying his request and slowly kissing him, while he started up a faster pace.

And feeling Chanyeol moan and breath against his lips, in the kiss, was so sensual and so perfect that Baekhyun could have done that for all the years to come without complaining.

He picked up a faster pace, thrusting inside Chanyeol, feeling Chanyeol tightening around him, pressing harder on Baekhyun’s erection and making him groan lowly, pulling Chanyeol’s bottom lip in his teeth, shortly biting it.

Chanyeol arched his back even more, letting Baekhyun thrust even deeper inside, hitting steadily his prostate, making him cry in pleasure, eyes shutting closed, throwing his head back, starting a mantra of _please_ s, and Baekhyun didn’t let him repeat himself again, thrusting more and more, feeling his own cock twitching inside Chanyeol, release getting closer and closer.

He breathed deeply in, trying to steady his breath and reminding himself that he couldn’t come inside Chanyeol, because despite Baekhyun being human for the most part, he still was also a wolf and mating cycles and knot were still realities to him.

And he didn’t want to scare Chanyeol nor to hurt him with the whole _knot_ thing.

So as soon as Chanyeol would have come, Baekhyun’s intentions were to pull out and come outside, so that his knot would have not swollen up.

Even though the sensation was so pleasant, each thrust hitting deeper inside Chanyeol was also pleasantly pushing on the base of his erection where his knot was starting to swell.

Chanyeol moaned even louder than before, gripping his fingers harder on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and even before he could realize it, Chanyeol was coming untouched between them, Baekhyun’s name pleasantly slipping from his lips.

It was such a vision, a miracle, seeing him underneath Baekhyun, so spent so blissed out so beautiful that Baekhyun for a moment really thought of simply thrusting inside him more and more until his own release, but he knew that he had to pull out.

However, Chanyeol wasn’t of his same idea.

He hooked his legs around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him in place, preventing him to move away.

“C-Chanyeol” Baekhyun groaned, having more room to thrust into Chanyeol due to his new position and Chanyeol moaned again, fingers moving to Baekhyun’s hair, softly smile at him.

“Don’t even think about it. I want to feel you coming inside” he breathed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and when Baekhyun shook his head shortly, Chanyeol pressed a finger on his lips.

“Enjoy it, Baekhyun. Knot me and fill me up” he muttered making Baekhyun growl lowly, leaning his head down, sniffing again Chanyeol’s neck, feeling his own control slipping through his hands.

Everything was so pleasant and pressing him so much to take Chanyeol and knot him as he wanted and…

And Baekhyun wanted too.

At least that.

Claiming was still a no go, but maybe Chanyeol was really fine with knotting.

Baekhyun inhaled again deeply, focusing again on his thrust, pushing deeper and harder inside Chanyeol who moaned softly again, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair and gripping harder on his back, muttering softly appreciations toward how Baekhyun was making him feel good again and again and how he wanted more.

Baekhyun gave him more.

So much that Chanyeol came again the very same moment that Baekhyun felt his knot swell up and push beyond Chanyeol’s entrance, knotting him and letting Baekhyun come as he pleased, thrusting harder, faster simply following his own pace, white filling also the back of his mind, emptied of everything but his pleasure and Chanyeol moaning under him.

He came inside Chanyeol, filling him, knot locking him inside Chanyeol, provoking him a lot of pleasant sensation that felt like his own orgasm was prolonged and the after-waves never came because he was still high on how pleasant that was.

“What did you…?” Baekhyun started saying even if he realized way too well that he wasn’t in his right mind in that moment, and Chanyeol shut him up immediately, hiding a low moan, pressing a finger on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Shhh. Let me enjoy it, I love how you are filling me up” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun frown but simply leant his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying to remember how it was to breathe.

He didn’t know how much time it passed before he could speak up again, realizing that his breath was normal once again.

“We have to wait now, you know?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, pulling at the blankets and throwing them over Baekhyun to cover them both so they wouldn’t catch a cold in the waiting.

“I don’t mind. It’s… pleasant” he replied honestly and Baekhyun hummed softly, snuggling his nose against Chanyeol’s neck, softly kissing and licking him, much to Chanyeol’s pleasure too.

“You are the best, Baekhyun, my only love” he muttered and Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting a bit warmer, blush clearly appearing on them.

“Who’s sappy here, now?” Baekhyun asked him back but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I love it so I’m not complaining, but you are calling me with the sweetest nicknames, Baekhyun. Can’t I use a few too?” he retorted immediately, chuckling softly at Baekhyun’s perplexed expression.

Baekhyun was over caring with Chanyeol, sure, and maybe he had some more nicknames in calling him his _love_ , or his _sunshine_.

But it was different if Chanyeol did that.

“I…” Baekhyun tried but Chanyeol smiled softly at him, hand cupping his cheek.

“And if I’m your sunshine, you are really my moonlight” he breathed making Baekhyun stiff shortly at the nickname.

He loved it from the very first time Chanyeol used it to call his wolf form.

And he missed it now that Chanyeol didn’t use it anymore due to Baekhyun and Moonlight being the same existence.

“Uh, it seems that you like it” Chanyeol commented, voice low and half a moan, and Baekhyun realized only in that moment that his erection twitched shortly at the mention and, being still knotted, Chanyeol felt it too.

“I…” he tried again but Chanyeol pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’m glad about that, Baekhyun. And I love you. Thank you for letting me do things my way” he breathed and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You know that you will always have your way with me. I’m too soft for you” he concluded and Chanyeol beamed at him, kissing him again.

And what could he want more than that?

More than Chanyeol being so beautiful and so perfect for him and for him only?

And even though from the day after they would spend less time together and Chanyeol had to mind Park’s affaires, Baekhyun knew that they were meant to be together.

He could feel it instinctively.

Even though it was something that would remain with him and him only forever.

CHANYEOL POV

After that night, it followed a period of changes and happenings.

Chanyeol became officially Parks’ heir and all Park mansion, his mother’s belongings, fortune and richness moved to him.

Chanyeol really appreciated Baekhyun’s help, especially the first weeks, because he didn’t actually know where to start from.

All seemed to be difficult, unheard of or worse, impossible to realize.

Chanyeol never actually realized up to that moment, how powerful was Park family and how his mother meddled in _everything_ , not only Byun family or sometimes with the Shire Council.

However, if the first weeks Baekhyun’s presence was everywhere in Park mansion, gradually, as Chanyeol started to get used to those matters, to run the place alone and the problems that came with it, Baekhyun’s presence started to drift off too.

Not that Baekhyun didn’t tell him anymore that he loved him or that he made Chanyeol miss something, _anything_ , but still Chanyeol started to feel Baekhyun’s absence more than ever.

He couldn’t believe that he was finally free again to do whatever he wanted to like walking around the Shire, meet people, shop like a normal person again, but in all of that Baekhyun was… _distant_.

There, but not yet there.

Always pleasing Chanyeol, but never exposing himself in the first place, voicing his thoughts, concerns and ideas.

That day, it was a Springtime afternoon and poppies were blooming everywhere.

Chanyeol was just arrived at Byun castle to see Baekhyun but he found him already in the entryway, speaking with the Kims.

It was strange seeing them there again, but Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun kind of found a friend in the middle brother, Jondae.

They spoke a lot both through letters and in their wolf forms, Chanyeol knew it because Baekhyun mentioned it few times.

“Ah, look if he’s not Park boy” Jondae stated nodding toward Chanyeol, even though Baekhyun already _smelt_ him coming from probably the whole unpaved road there and his stare was already on Chanyeol.

And even before any of them could say anything, Jongin shook his head, stare moving quickly toward Baekhyun.

“What the hell are you doing, Byun?” he asked him roughly, nearing him, immediately stopped by Jondae who pushed a hand on the center of his chest pushing him away from Baekhyun.

“Jongin, relax. It’s not your…” Jondae started saying, but Jongin growled lowly, showing partially his fangs.

“He’s still unclaimed as before! What the…” he tried again but Junmyeon cut him off, pulling him away with him before hinting a short bow toward Baekhyun and Chanyeol, dragging him out.

Jondae inhaled deeply, fingers going to mess his own hair, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry about the whole mess, as per usual. Jongin is pretty sensible to this thematic” he explained briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, forcing a short smile.

“He… told me. Is it about Kyungsoo?” he asked back and Jondae inhaled again, deeper than before, nodding.

“Humans are… difficult. However, Park boy here seems to be so well…” he started replying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately, shaking his head.

“I know he is” he stated immediately, making Chanyeol frown because he clearly didn’t know what they were talking about.

Jondae instead pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head.

“Don’t wait too much, Baek. Time flies for everyone and you won’t have forever. And it can be too late, after” he breathed and, even if it wasn’t whispered, Chanyeol had some difficulties in hearing everything.

“We will see, Dae” Baekhyun replied enigmatically and Chanyeol wanted to ask something, but Jondae beamed at Baekhyun.

“By the way, you never told me that your Chief Constable is such a cutie! And with our same surname!” Jondae stated, slapping Baekhyun’s arm and making him chuckle softly, shaking his head.

Chanyeol was perplexed by the familiarity behind the gesture but enthralled by Baekhyun’s beautiful smile and his chuckle.

He stayed there with Jondae and Baekhyun a bit more, speaking about small nothing and about their sudden visit there, due to some agreements they want to have with Baekhyun and then Jondae went away, weirdly patting Chanyeol’s shoulder, friendly.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun forced a short smile toward him.

“Are you fine? Sorry for making you wait. Needed something?” he asked him softly, fingers gently moving to fix a strand lock of hair on Chanyeol’s forehead.

Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.

“Wanted to see you a bit. Are you busy?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled shortly, shaking his head.

“I’m always free for you, love. Come, do you want a tea? Something to eat?” Baekhyun asked him back, tilting his head on the side and making gesture to walk back inside the castle, but Chanyeol took his hand stopping him.

They look at each other for a moment and Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t the right moment nor the right way to face that matter again, but words left his lips without being able to stop them.

“The Kims are right. Why are you still waiting?” he let out softly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s and clearly seeing how it went from relaxed and caring, slightly wider in surprise and then hurt at the realization of what Chanyeol was talking about.

“It’s not the right moment to talk about it” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, fingers gripping gently on Baekhyun’s wrist still in his hand.

“It’s never the right moment. Why are you hesitating this much? Jondae-ssi is right, I’m willing to…” he tried to explain softly, trying to convince again Baekhyun that it was what he wanted, that he wouldn’t regret it, he wouldn’t change his heart.

Baekhyun freed his wrist from Chanyeol’s grip, but just to take Chanyeol’s hands in his and softly kiss them.

“And you? Why are you rushing it this much? I didn’t say I wouldn’t, just that I need time to think about it” Baekhyun whispered softly, stare moving again on Chanyeol’s, making him inhale deeply.

“When then? It has been a month since last time we talked about it” he retorted, maybe a bit too harshly and Baekhyun stilled in front of him, feeling that coldness in his tone too.

He left Chanyeol’s hands, pressing his own lips in a thin line.

And even before Chanyeol could explain himself better, or explain why his tone was so exasperated, Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“You don’t trust my judgement?” he breathed shortly, stare inquiring, not leaving Chanyeol’s, and… was there some blue in them?

And no it wasn’t like that.

It wasn’t like Chanyeol didn’t trust Baekhyun or wasn’t sure about their shared feelings.

He simply wanted more from the relationship they had.

Being able to feel Baekhyun as Baekhyun felt him.

Instinctively feeling each other even at great distance, feeling the weight of that bond deeper in their soul.

Being his _mate_ in the real sense of the word.

“No, Baekhyun, I…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head again.

“Why do you want it so bad? So much that you can’t wait for me to convince myself that it’s a good idea?” Baekhyun muttered and this time the hurt in his stare was running so deep and he seemed to be pleading Chanyeol to understand his feelings too in that discourse.

But Chanyeol, for a moment, stuck on _being a good idea_.

Did it mean that to Baekhyun it wasn’t?

Because he didn’t want to share those feelings and those emotions with Chanyeol as he wanted.

“If you don’t want us to share this life together, you could have just told me” Chanyeol breathed, distancing himself from Baekhyun whose stare grew even sadder but didn’t say anything back.

Neither he stopped Chanyeol when he walked away, feeling like instead of taking a step closer to Baekhyun he took five back from him.

Why Baekhyun didn’t stop him?

Didn’t ask him to stay?

Didn’t tell him that he loved him and wanted to share that life together?

Why Baekhyun seemed so sad but didn’t do anything to stop Chanyeol?

And only when he got home, after literally running there for a certain part of the street, he realized again how unfair he was to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun that gave him everything except that small thing in which he was absolutely contrary since the very start because it could be hurtful and dangerous _for Chanyeol_.

That gave him all his feelings, his heart, his wolf shape at every Chanyeol’s request, he indulged in every single Chanyeol’s word, being near when Chanyeol needed him, but leaving him his spaces when he needed them.

Baekhyun who was adamant on wanting to share all his life with Chanyeol, as long as Chanyeol was willing to, and that would have done _whatever_ in order to protect him from anything that could harm him.

And that was so cautious on the matter just because it could be hurtful and dangerous for Chanyeol’s life since the very start, since the very first time that Chanyeol mentioned it.

However, the same Baekhyun that slowly started to get near the idea itself, not refusing it anymore as he did at the start, but once again indulging on Chanyeol’s insistent requests.

 _I didn’t say I wouldn’t_ , Baekhyun said.

And it was exactly like that.

From a categoric refusal at start, Baekhyun just asked Chanyeol time to do it.

Chanyeol screwed up so bad.

He accused Baekhyun of false things.

Baekhyun who loved him so deeply and with all his being.

“You are frowning so deeply, Chanyeol-ssi. Everything is fine?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol looked at him perplexed.

“Where are you coming from, Mr. Oh?” he retorted immediately, almost surprised to see him there, in Park mansion.

Sehun shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“Was just passing by and wanted to see if everything was fine. I don’t have the same time I had before to see you everyday as I did before, but I cared about you before and now that everything is happened, I know you are in great hands with Byun, but still I like to check on you” he stated, smiling softly toward him and, at Baekhyun’s mention, Chanyeol felt his eyes watering down, tears forming big at the corners of his eyes.

Sehun’s eyes went wider in surprise, immediately stroking his shoulder, gently.

“Chanyeol-ssi, what’s happening? Are you hurt somewhere?” Sehun asked him, worried, trying to understand if he was hurt somewhere judging for eventual rips or dirt on his clothes.

Chanyeol shook his head, starting to sob, leaning on Sehun’s shoulder, making the other pat gently on his back without clearly realizing what was happening.

They stayed like that for few moments before Sehun guided him to sit down on the short wall that faced the internal gardens.

“What happened?” Sehun breathed and Chanyeol inhaled deeply drying his tears, shortly shaking his head.

“I… don’t match with Baekhyun, right?” he whispered softly, pressing his lips in a thin line, but Sehun chuckled shortly near him.

“What the hell are you saying? Byun is whipped for you, Chanyeol-ssi, he would do whatever for you” Sehun started saying, hand gently brushing on Chanyeol’s knee.

“Except claiming me” Chanyeol retorted briefly and Sehun immediately stilled, retracting his hand.

“I would hope so, yeah. I don’t think he’s so stupid as to do it, at least not now…” Sehun objected immediately, making Chanyeol frown even deeper, not understanding the comment.

“What do you mean?” he asked him briefly, stare moving on Sehun’s face, seeing him frown too.

“You are way cleverer than this, Chanyeol-ssi. You read about the whole thing on your own, I suppose. And you know as well as me and Byun that it’s dangerous when involving a human. You don’t know how many things could go wrong” he breathed, stare moving again on Chanyeol and shaking his head again.

“I trust Baekhyun, though” Chanyeol retorted, making Chanyeol frown even deeper, before he could huff a short laugh.

“With all due respect, Chanyeol-ssi, did you ask Byun what he thinks about it? Because he’s…” Sehun started saying and Chanyeol stopped him immediately.

“He won’t do it. And I hurt him today, because I told him that he doesn’t want to share his life with me” Chanyeol breathed, feeling again the tears come at his eyes.

“Which is a big idiocy because he wants to, and he would do it for you. He’s just waiting for the right moment” Sehun stated in reply, making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“I think I don’t understand” he whispered, stare not leaving Sehun’s, but Sehun let out a soft chuckle.

“Promise you won’t tell him what I’m about to tell you?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol nodded without even thinking about it even if he didn’t like the idea to keep secret from Baekhyun.

“He came to me, asking me a _medical counsel_. Full moon is close and Byun is in, uhm, the middle of his own rut. Now it’s more dangerous than ever even the only _idea_ of claiming you. Did you feel him more distant in these days?” Sehun asked him, red coming up to his cheeks, clearly feeling weird in talking about that.

Chanyeol knew what was a _rut,_ even though he never was through one.

It was the _other side_ of heat period for animal, and Baekhyun being a werewolf had one too.

But why would he be more distant compared to usual because of it?

And as if the reply wasn’t obvious already, Sehun spelled it out for him.

“He’s so damn attracted by you, Chanyeol-ssi. And he would want _oh so much_ to claim you and make you similar to him, but now it’s definitely not the best moment. He would be too… animal, and he doesn’t want because the last thing he wants is to hurt you. That’s why he came to see me to understand if there was a way to tone down his own rut or to shorten it. Because he knows how important it’s for you and, despite my skepticism, he wants to give it to you” Sehun explained softly, like it should be the most obvious thing in the world, and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in surprise, unbelieving his own ears.

So Baekhyun, despite having his rut going on and despite Sehun suggesting him that it wasn’t a good idea, looked for ways to indulge in Chanyeol’s request.

Chanyeol felt again tears coming to his eyes, shaking shortly his head.

“I don’t deserve Baekhyun, Mr. Oh…” he whined softly, covering his face with his hands but Sehun was already stroking his back, quietly.

“Don’t say like this, Chanyeol-ssi. Byun is in love with you since forever already. So…” Sehun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head softly, sighing deeply.

“I told him that he doesn’t want to share his life with me. I didn’t trust him nor gave him time as he asked me” Chanyeol whispered but Sehun didn’t stop stroking his back.

“Everything will be fine, Chanyeol-ssi” Sehun stated and Chanyeol hummed shortly, trying to convince himself that indeed everything would be fine eventually.

However, the day after he didn’t see nor hear anything about Baekhyun.

And neither the day after, and the day after that too.

He missed Baekhyun, so deeply that it hurt.

Physically.

What if Baekhyun didn’t want to see him anymore?

If he didn’t love him anymore?

If he had enough of Chanyeol and all his egoism?

Chanyeol couldn’t take that silent treatment anymore.

He had to know if Baekhyun was tired of him or if there was something else in that.

If he had still a possibility with Baekhyun or if it all ended that day.

So he went to Byun Castle with the intention of meeting him and settling things once for all.

And if possible, to also apologize for being uncaring of Baekhyun’s opinions and ideas in all of that.

When he arrived, though, unfortunately it wouldn’t be that easy as he planned.

“Master can’t meet you right now” Yixing stated coldly, shaking his head again, and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.

It _never_ happened that Baekhyun refused to see Chanyeol.

Never.

“It’s urgent. Can’t he… find a moment? I just need few minutes” Chanyeol tried to insist again and Yixing was shaking his head again, when from behind him a feeble voice rose.

“Xing, something’s the matter?” Baekhyun’s soft voice whispered and it seemed so low and so weak that Chanyeol forgot every other reason why he was there and worried about Baekhyun’s conditions.

Yixing didn’t let him in though.

“You have to go” he simply stated, literally closing the door in his face.

However, Chanyeol was worried sick about Baekhyun.

He seemed so weak and Chanyeol wanted to know what was happening.

Chanyeol knocked at the door again.

“What’s happening? Yixing, please, let me in!” he shouted at the door, banging his fist against the door, loudly.

He was about to quit it because there wasn’t any reply, when from inside he heard voices.

“Baek, it’s such an idiocy, really” Yixing stated loudly, clearly angry with Baekhyun.

“Shut it. Let him in and call Oh” Baekhyun growled lowly, even though it wasn’t even near the usual fierce growl.

The door in front of him opened up and Yixing glared at him before letting him in.

Baekhyun was… pale.

And not his usual white carnation made even paler from his silver hair, but pale like… sick pale.

His eyes, though, were ice blue and flaming.

Chanyeol made gesture to near him, but Baekhyun took two steps back, making clear the fact that he wasn’t fine with the proximity.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asked him, voice cold and low, distant, totally missing the warmth that usually had when Baekhyun spoke with Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, shifting his stare away.

“Now I can’t, Chanyeol. I’m… not feeling especially good. And your presence here makes things worse” Baekhyun whispered, biting his bottom lip, teeth more similar to fangs again.

“I want to do something for you, Baekhyun. It’s clear that you are not feeling well…” Chanyeol breathed trying to near him again, but Baekhyun snapped.

“Get out. You want to help me? Then go away” he growled and this time with his usual power, low and deep, almost scaring Chanyeol that flinched shortly, unable to turn around and go away as Baekhyun was asking him.

Baekhyun wanted him out.

Wanted him to go away.

Chanyeol’s fears materialized all in a single sentence.

Baekhyun didn’t want him anymore.

When he didn’t move, Baekhyun growled lowly again, hands moving to grip on his own stomach, kneeling down, clearly in distress more than real pain.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed making a step toward him, but Baekhyun shifted to his wolf shape, almost barking.

It happened in one second but to Chanyeol felt like an eternity.

Baekhyun jumped toward him and in that very moment, Yixing pulled Chanyeol behind, while Sehun pushed Baekhyun down, pining him at the floor.

Chanyeol was gaping, shocked, unable to understand what was happening.

“For fuck’s sake, Byun. You are such a bad puppy” Sehun panted keeping him down while he injected him something on his back.

 _Something_ that calmed him down, making him fall asleep almost instantly.

Sehun was sweating but even without having time to catch his own breath he turned around toward Chanyeol.

“Are you crazy, Chanyeol-ssi? What did I tell you? I didn’t tell you about Byun’s rut just because I can’t keep his secrets, but because you could stay away for him a bit! You don’t understand that you almost forced him to do something he wouldn’t ever forgive himself for?” Sehun asked him angrily and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair, worried, shaking his head.

“I-I’m sorry, I…” he started saying but Sehun shook his head too.

“Byun needs rest. Go home and stay there. Yixing will tell you when you can visit Byun again” Sehun stated nodding toward the door and Yixing nodded briefly, muttering a soft apologize.

“It’s not because it’s you, Chanyeol-ssi. But you can’t be with Master now. Please, go home” he breathed apologetically, and he really was sorry.

Chanyeol nodded shortly even though he was still worried and a bit scared about what just happened.

“I’m sorry too. For not understanding immediately what was happening” he breathed, kneeling down near Baekhyun and gently caressing his fur.

He missed Baekhyun so much and he knew that if he was this bad, it was also due to Chanyeol’s presence.

And he felt awful about it.

He went home, apologizing again with Sehun and Yixing and simply… waited.

Chanyeol didn’t want to have other problems again nor making Baekhyun feel worse than he was already feeling.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited again.

After a week, he started worrying about Baekhyun.

A week and still there weren’t any news?

It was late at night, almost midnight, and he was restless, unable to sleep.

Thoughts kept him up, wondering if he would ever see again Baekhyun and what he could say to him once they saw each other.

How much he missed him, yet how few he deserved Baekhyun’s kindness and love.

Chanyeol was drinking an herbal infusion in front of the big glass door of the master hall, when he saw something moving outside.

He leant down the cup on the table and pushed open the door, going out and trying to see if there was something in the darkness of the night, moon only outlining the profile of the things around him.

And he was about to go back since everything was immobile around him, when from the end of the garden, Baekhyun’s wolf shape came out.

It was silver and sparkling as Chanyeol remembered him, eyes sparkling icy blue, wary and careful.

He sat in the middle of the garden, waiting.

Chanyeol looked at him briefly before crouching down in front of him.

“Are you afraid of me? Or do you fear I’m afraid of you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hinted a small nod with his head, unmoving from where he was.

“I’m sorry if you are afraid of me, but I’m not of you. So I’m going to near you. Is that fine for you?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes flickered bluer than before, but he nodded shortly.

Chanyeol walked near him, before crouching down again in front of Baekhyun, hand easily reaching for his pointy ears and the fur behind them, scratching him softly.

“You are so soft, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol let out briefly, voice low and warm, feeling all his sadness coming back at him and… how many things he wanted to tell Baekhyun, to explain, to say he was sorry and that he loved him oh so much.

Baekhyun closed his eyes leaning in Chanyeol’s touch, briefly letting himself go, before he distanced himself from Chanyeol, looking at him worried.

And Chanyeol took the only possibility he still had with Baekhyun.

It was now or never situation.

“Come inside with me. I can… provide a change of clothes and offer you some tea” Chanyeol whispered softy, but sure that Baekhyun heard what he said.

They stared at each other briefly and then Baekhyun… nodded.

Chanyeol walked inside again, letting Baekhyun in too, guiding him deeper inside Park mansion, up to Chanyeol’s room.

Baekhyun despite knowing Park mansion pretty well, simply followed Chanyeol inside and once in Chanyeol’s room and after Chanyeol gave him a change of clothes, he finally shifted back to his human form.

He seemed better than the previous time Chanyeol saw him, but in his eyes a bit of blue still remained, not going away as usual.

They stared at each other for an instant that felt like eternity.

“I shouldn’t be here” Baekhyun whispered in the very same moment that Chanyeol breathed a soft “I appreciate you being here”.

They both frowned shortly at each other’s words, but Baekhyun spoke up first.

“You shouldn’t. I… I’m just here to apologize. For scaring you last time. I didn’t want to hurt you” Baekhyun breathed shortly, stare shifting away, not looking at Chanyeol anymore.

But Chanyeol shook his head, taking two steps near Baekhyun who still refused to look at him.

“I’m not scared” he repeated softly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, clearly disapproving.

“You don’t know what it would happen if Oh and Xing wouldn’t…” he started saying but Chanyeol hugged him tightly at him, inhaling deeply Baekhyun’s perfume, so nostalgic and so like home he wanted to cry.

“Whatever you wanted to do, it wasn’t to harm me” Chanyeol whispered near his ear and feeling Baekhyun shiver near him.

“H-How do you know it? I wanted to…” he started saying, but then his arms circled Chanyeol’s back, snuggling in at Chanyeol’s warmth.

“Claim me? Despite not being a rational decision from your part, it would be something I wanted too” he whispered back, making Baekhyun flinch.

“I don’t want it to be this way. I want it to be… meaningful. For both of us” Baekhyun breathed against his neck and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before taking a step back just to stare at Baekhyun in his eyes.

“I… I am sorry, Baekhyun. I totally misunderstood you and your reasons behind your _no_ when you said you needed time, that you needed to think about it being a good idea or not. I’m sorry for telling you that you didn’t want to share your life with me” Chanyeol muttered, slowly, trying not to panic and not to make his own words easily mis-understandable.

“I… just needed time, Chanyeol. Because I know my, uhm, rut was coming and I didn’t want it to be only instinct. I didn’t want it to be purely based on something my hormones were telling me to do. You deserve better than this…” Baekhyun explained softly taking Chanyeol’s hands in his and bringing them to his lips to kiss them.

“I’m… sorry if it felt like a refusal to you and when you went away for a moment I really thought that maybe after all, if you wanted it so bad, I wasn’t the most indicate person to…” Baekhyun tried to add, but Chanyeol pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s, shutting him up.

His lips were warm and sweet as he remembered them.

How he missed them!

“No one but you, Baekhyun” he breathed between the kiss and Baekhyun smiled softly before pulling him down again and starting to kiss him better, tongue gently licking Chanyeol’s bottom lip, pressing in to enter.

And Chanyeol let him in, missing that sweet, wet and warm contact so much.

Baekhyun’s taste was so good, so sweet, like just gathered fruit and Chanyeol knew that he could probably die on Baekhyun’s lips.

They kissed slowly and Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was gently accompanying him to the bed only when his knees hit the bed and he was almost forced to sit down on it.

He looked up to Baekhyun who was smiling softly at him.

“I’m… fine with waiting, Baekhyun. As long you may need, as long as you want. Because I love you” Chanyeol whispered, even though he felt his cheeks burning hot like fire, but he knew that that was the best time to share those thoughts with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could smirk softly at him, fingers gently reaching for Chanyeol’s cheeks, caressing them.

“And here I thought that it could be also tonight since I’m better and you still love me” Baekhyun retorted, gently shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider, before he could shake his head.

“T-That would be my question, since last time you sent me away and I didn’t listen to you. And… probably you have had enough of…” he tried to say but Baekhyun was already leaning in, pressing shortly his lips on Chanyeol’s, leaving him breathless, not only speechless.

“I love you, sunshine. Now and forever. You are the only one I’ll love” Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s wet lips, and Chanyeol felt a shiver running down his spine.

He wanted everything about Baekhyun _oh so much_ in that moment.

He missed everything, his perfume, his low tone, how Baekhyun’s warm fingers felt on him and how his lips were on his body.

There was a small silence in which they simply look in each other’s eyes and then Chanyeol muttered a breathy _can it be tonight_?

Baekhyun’s fingers went to Chanyeol’s hair, gently caressing, moving a lock out of Chanyeol’s face and behind his ear.

“Under my conditions, though” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol frowned shortly but let him speak.

“You… don’t know how it works right? I don’t think there are books in my library that talk about the moment in which it happens for humans” Baekhyun stated sitting near him and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

Books stated that it was possible and that people survived it achieving some kind of distinctive traits that were only of werewolves.

“When I will… _claim_ you, probably it will feel hot. Hotter than you ever felt. Like a high fever or something like that. It’s normal, it’s just your body _adapting_ to what’s going to happen. Ears and tail will be the first things to appear, especially without your consent. Reason why for at least tonight and tomorrow you won’t leave your room. For any reason” Baekhyun started explaining and Chanyeol gulped down, nodding.

Was it really happening?

Was he really discussing with Baekhyun about it?

He could feel nervous and couldn’t wait for it to happen.

“Most of the _dangerous part_ stays here. Because mostly you can hurt yourself and the fever can make you feel dizzy. Reason why I won’t go away, whatever it may happen, whatever you may ask, I’ll be here” Baekhyun continued taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s, before bringing them to his own lips, kissing them.

“You will form your own knot too and… the impulse to transform will be so strong that I’ll probably need to tie you down in order not to have any problem” he added and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“If I transform now, what happens?” he asked briefly, trying to understand, and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Fever has to go down before. It’s needed for your body to be ready to transform. If you do it before, it can be that something could go wrong and you can hurt yourself” he explained patiently, and Chanyeol nodded understanding the whole point.

He was… scared but he wanted it to happen.

He could do it, because Baekhyun was near him and everything would be fine.

“Now… if you want don’t want to anymore, this is the moment to say it. Once I claimed you, you can’t go back anymore” Baekhyun breathed gently, worried stare moving toward Chanyeol who shook his head shortly.

“I want to do it, Baekhyun” Chanyeol replied, nodding shortly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, gripping hard on Chanyeol’s hand in his.

He was about to do something when he suddenly remembered something.

“Ah…” he started, sitting up and slightly messing his hair up.

“Soulmates mean something else too” Baekhyun whispered nearing the windows, under the filtering light of the moon, sparkling so silvery and white that Chanyeol simply stared at him transfixed by such perfection and beauty.

“You will feel me even when we are distant, you will know what I’m thinking and I’ll know what you are thinking. We will feel the same things, our bonds will run so deep inside both of us connecting everything of our lives” he stated, stare not leaving Chanyeol but Chanyeol simply smiled at him nodding.

He knew and he couldn’t wait any more for it.

It was the aspect he liked more.

Because being Baekhyun’s soulmate still felt like an impossible dream.

Something that he would never achieve in all his life.

Yet there they were talking about it.

“Are you really okay with all of this?” Baekhyun asked him softly, stare inquiring trying to understand if and what kind of discomfort Chanyeol may have in that matter.

However, Chanyeol smiled again at him, nodding briefly.

“Just tell me what we have to do” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

Somehow, it felt like he was expecting that reply.

“Firstly, let me have you one last time. It will feel different after the claim” Baekhyun stated, smile not leaving his lips, and Chanyeol’s cheeks took fire at the sudden mention of _sex_.

“I-I… yeah” he started stuttering but Baekhyun’s fingers were already on his own shirt, unbuttoning it and letting it slide down his back, revealing pearl like carnation that shone brightly under the moon light.

“Don’t you want me too? It will be a good way to relax you too” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through his hair, pulling behind and letting it fall back messily on his forehead, silver threads sparkling so brightly that Chanyeol stared at him fascinated for an instant before remembering that he was supposed to say or do something, like maybe replying.

“I do, Baekhyun. I missed you so much…” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun smiled at him, nearing him, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek before he could lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Then let’s enjoy the moment” Baekhyun breathed before pushing him down on the bed, hovering on him, lips not leaving Chanyeol’s chin and neck, sending shivers down his spine and making his skin explode in goosebumps.

“I missed you so much, love. Your skin is so beautiful and your scent so fresh” Baekhyun breathed against his skin, hands gently caressing his sides and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but shiver and quiver under Baekhyun’s gentle yet warm touch.

“Will you ever tell me what made you change your mind?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him near to his neck, where Baekhyun started to leave a lot of wet kisses, humming in thought.

“Maybe. One day” he retorted enigmatically and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“My secretive puppy” he breathed sweetly and Baekhyun bit him with slightly more intent on his neck, growling softly.

“Who are you calling puppy? Mind your word, you are still only human for a while more. Then I’ll tease you with being a puppy. I bet your fur will be reddish” Baekhyun whispered snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck who groaned lowly, feeling his arousal thickening in his trousers.

And somehow Baekhyun got something too since he unbuttoned Chanyeol’s shirt and started to leave, hot wet traces along his torso, almost not stopping by his nipples, but immediately reaching his hipbones, hand caressing near Chanyeol’s groin area but without entering it.

“Any preference? I’ll give you everything you want tonight” Baekhyun whispered, placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s hipbone and Chanyeol felt like he could die happy in that moment.

He was so blessed with Baekhyun over him, ready to give him _everything_ he wanted and then claiming him.

It was a dream, definitely.

“I-I… can I ride you?” Chanyeol asked him softly, knowing that Baekhyun loved it too, and Baekhyun hummed shortly, licking gently again his hipbones.

“We have to prepare you good then. Won’t you turn around for me?” he asked gently to Chanyeol, even though in his tone there was some arousal, settling in slowly, building up and Chanyeol hummed, before sitting up shortly to remove his trousers and underwear, turning around as Baekhyun asked him and remaining on his hands and knees, knowing that Baekhyun found that position comfortable for both of them.

“You are so good, Chanyeollie. You know how much I love when you stay like this, ready for me to make you feel good” Baekhyun breathed, sitting between Chanyeol’s spread legs, hands gently moving to caress his buttocks.

Chanyeol shivered at the warm contact, biting his lips not to let out a moan already.

However, Baekhyun’s hands and fingers were expert and knew perfectly where to touch him, which buttons to press and which string to pull.

It was so pleasant with only Baekhyun playing his ass like that, gently, but then Baekhyun leant in, starting to kiss, lick and slightly bit every of exposed part, making Chanyeol a shivering, moaning mess already.

It felt so good, especially when Baekhyun spread his cheeks a bit more, tongue lapping on his entrance, without any insertion, only the simple pleasure to start wetting him, saliva dripping down his perineum and his balls.

Chanyeol could feel it sliding down, making all the hair on his body feel electrified by that much pleasure.

“Baekhyun…” he whined lowly, shutting his eyes closed and trying to get more insertion or something more and Baekhyun _sucked_ on his hole, making him moan loudly, pressing his hand on his mouth trying to muffle the sound.

“Such a nice sound, honey. Give me more” Baekhyun breathed, finally pushing his tongue inside Chanyeol, making him see the stars already.

He missed that sensation so much and he wanted so much for the foreplays to last forever and, in the meantime, to end soon so that he could finally ride Baekhyun again.

But Baekhyun didn’t have any intentions on cutting down the preparations.

He licked and pushed his tongue in, sucking on it, pushing so quickly Chanyeol to the edge, but without never give it completely to him.

Every time that Chanyeol felt like his orgasm was coming, starting to raise, Baekhyun stopped and dedicated himself to some other areas.

“Baekhyun… please” Chanyeol breathed, pushing his back against Baekhyun’s face and even before Chanyeol could ask himself if the message passed to Baekhyun, he felt one of his finger pushing in, gently but steadily, making Chanyeol arch his back against the insertion, moaning again lowly, biting his own lips.

The stretch was so pleasant, making him shiver and wanting more already.

This time, though, Baekhyun did it by himself, inserting another finger and, just the small time to understand if Chanyeol was fine with it, he added another one too.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, hosting the three fingers way too well considering that in the last week he didn’t touch himself at all.

But that sweet, pleasant friction was so teasing and so leisurely that Chanyeol bit his lips harder, trying to move in order to set a different pace.

“Oh, do you want more, love?” Baekhyun breathed in his ear, making him nod frantically, and Baekhyun bit his shoulder shortly, making him moan, before he started to place soft kisses along all his back and spine, starting a faster pace with his fingers inside Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol couldn’t want anything more.

Baekhyun’s fingers knew their ways way too well inside Chanyeol and knew exactly where to press, push or simply grace.

Chanyeol felt his head swimming already, temperature raising and his erection feeling already that hard and leaking precum on the blanket under him.

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol moaned, pressing down harder, trying to set a faster pace and Baekhyun gave it to him, meeting his request, thrusting faster and deeper his fingers inside Chanyeol and finally finding his prostate.

Chanyeol let out a loud moan, throwing his head back, feeling the pleasure running so deep inside him and pooling at his stomach, thickening his own erection, making him so hard it almost hurt.

“You like it here? Want more?” Baekhyun asked him and… was it even a question?

Chanyeol could see stars already, feeling his orgasm explode even before he could realize he was coming hard and untouched on his bed, moaning Baekhyun’s name.

It hit him that hard that Chanyeol could see his vision whitening for a second and he thought that he was about to pass out if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s hands stroking his back and whispering small nothings on being good at his ear.

“You are so good for me, babe” Baekhyun breathed and his voice was so soft and sweet that Chanyeol almost felt his erection twitch again, despite him coming in that very moment.

Chanyeol wetted his lips with his tongue, trying to produce some sounds but his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat.

So he simply moved away from Baekhyun’s fingers, slowly, gently and turned around to look toward Baekhyun.

He was as sparkling and beautiful as he was before, even though his cheeks were redder and in his trousers it was clearly the outline of his hard erection.

“I want you” Baekhyun stated, like it was an essential truth and Chanyeol nodded briefly pulling him near, softly kissing him before helping him to sit down better on the bed, removing his trousers, and sitting on his laps.

That silence between them had something sacred in it.

Like they both knew that they had to cherish that moment because it was important and blessed but mostly a changing point for both of them.

And they treated it with the importance it needed it, eyes roaming on each other’s bodies, touching everywhere and even without realizing Chanyeol was hard again, only with grinding their erection together and Baekhyun’s hands on his hips and back.

“Are you sure you want to…?” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol nodded without any hesitation, moving his hand to take Baekhyun’s erection and gently lowering himself on it, easily bottoming out.

He moaned lowly, feeling Baekhyun’s erection stretching him oh so well and brushing the right parts, making Chanyeol feel like he was dreaming.

Because it felt too good to be true.

“Look at you” Baekhyun breathed, hiding a low groan, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s hipbones, and stare not leaving Baekhyun’s everything.

They looked at each other for a brief instant and then Chanyeol started to move on Baekhyun’s laps, feeling Baekhyun’s erection thickening inside himself, Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on his hips and Baekhyun’s moans and groans starting to accompany his own.

It was so perfect and in such unison that Chanyeol wasn’t even startled when he felt Baekhyun’s knot starting to swell pressing against his entrance like every time they had an intercourse.

He simply arched his back, quickening his pace, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s shoulders and back, harder, riding him like there wouldn’t be any other second chance to do it, giving it all.

“Baekhyun… more” Chanyeol breathed, eyes half-lidded, looking toward Baekhyun who was sparkling silver even though his eyes were now completely blue instead of his usual brown.

“You feel so good, my love” Baekhyun muttered, starting a faster pace, meeting Chanyeol with his thrust, finally meeting his prostate and making him cry out in pleasure, arching his back and letting Baekhyun push even deeper inside himself.

“More, more please” Chanyeol moaned, attempt to contain his voice already forgotten, and Baekhyun started to kiss his neck, thrusting harder inside himself, finally pushing in his own knot, stretching Chanyeol impossibly more.

“B-Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s voice cracked in pleasure, feeling it pushing in, filling him up and pressing that pleasantly against his prostate, making him come again, copiously between him and Baekhyun.

“You are good, honey. Come for me again, will you?” Baekhyun asked him and no, Chanyeol couldn’t come anymore, he felt already too good, stars and lights passing behind his eyes, making him feel fulfilled like never before, but Baekhyun pressed his knot even better against Chanyeol’s prostate and if in the first moment Chanyeol whined for oversensitivity, in less than thirty second he was whining because he wanted more again.

He felt like he never came down from his own orgasm, still there, still enjoying that high that wouldn’t come down.

Baekhyun’s teeth grazed his neck biting him softly, thrusting harder inside him and in Chanyeol’s head there was white, only pleasure and how good Baekhyun felt inside him and how he wanted that moment to last forever.

And he came so hard again when Baekhyun stroked his erection, suddenly, just few times, clenching harder Baekhyun’s erection inside himself.

“Be with me forever, I love you” Baekhyun breathed before biting his neck with more intent, fangs no more teeth sinking inside the skin of Chanyeol’s neck, and only in that moment Chanyeol’s mind registered that Baekhyun was… claiming him.

But it was just a brief thought since he yipped feeling Baekhyun’s coming inside him and filling him up so warm of his cum, making Chanyeol almost meowling at the sensation, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him near to his neck, letting him mark him better.

Chanyeol didn’t know how much they stayed like this, in silence, simply enjoying each other presence near, Baekhyun’s tongue warmly and gently licking on Chanyeol’s mark.

“I love you” Baekhyun whispered, breath tickling the sensitive skin and Chanyeol hummed softly, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I love you too, my moonlight” he breathed softly, closing his eyes and… he felt so warm and so cozy that he fell asleep on Baekhyun, like they were, without thinking anything more.

When he woke up, heavens knew how much later, he felt hot.

Like incredibly hot and kind of bothered in his erection area.

As if something was pulling from his inside.

And his back was killing him.

It almost felt like his own skin wasn’t _right_ for him anymore.

Despite the darkness around him he could clearly define the shape and colors of things around him, including Baekhyun’s figure near him, stroking his hair.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him, slightly worried and Chanyeol hummed shortly, but he didn’t know if he was okay or not.

He closed his eyes and without even realizing he drifted into sleep again.

When he woke up the second time, he didn’t feel that hot anymore, but aching everywhere.

The sensation that his skin wasn’t _his size anymore_ was even greater than before and he was aching to… _shift_.

He somehow knew how to do it and wanted to.

A cold hand though, stopped him from sitting up and doing it.

“I have to go” he croaked, voice raspy and unclear.

However, the hand pushed him down again.

“You don’t. Stay here” Baekhyun’s voice muttered and it was so sweet and caring, and it felt nostalgic but like Chanyeol heard it truly for the first time.

“I… want to go and run somewhere” Chanyeol justified himself but the hand stayed on him, preventing him to move.

“We will go together when this fever will go down, okay? I promise you I will tell you everything about shifting and… I’m here. Forever” Baekhyun continued softly leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Chanyeol hummed, closing his eyes again, sleeping again.

When he woke up, he felt… himself.

Everything was in the right place, he wasn’t hot anymore, no itchiness no weird feelings anywhere.

However, he could feel a second heartbeat near his.

And he heard it inside him like it was almost his own.

“Hey” Baekhyun whispered, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s hair, probably feeling him steering awake.

Chanyeol groaned rolling near him and hugging his sides, since Baekhyun was sitting near him instead of laying down.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked him, caressing his hair and chuckling softly at something, that Chanyeol recognized immediately as his own wolf-ears popping out of nowhere.

The apology was almost on his lips but died there when Baekhyun’s fingers gently went to scratch behind it and Chanyeol felt like he could live only for that moment to happen again and again.

“It’s so pleasant” he groaned, snuggling his face in Baekhyun’s side, making him chuckle again.

There was a small silence, during which Baekhyun’s fingers never left Chanyeol’s ears, before Baekhyun could speak up again.

“I was right, you are reddish after all” he stated and Chanyeol groaned lowly.

Instead of a groan though, he let out a low growl, like one of Baekhyun’s low ones.

“Uh. Dangerous” Baekhyun joked, chuckle still hearable in his voice, and Chanyeol sat up, tackling him down.

And he wanted to be serious and be a little more intimidating, but his tail popped up too.

Baekhyun didn’t lose the chance to caress it, making Chanyeol shut down immediately, pleasure reaching directly at his own erection, thickening it.

“What?” he asked softly, looking down and seeing that he was already almost fully erected.

“Your tail is even more sensitive than your ears, Chanyeol. It’s so near to your back and… near those glands that make you…” Baekhyun started explaining but Chanyeol pressed his hands on Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I-I know how it works, it’s just too… early. I mean do you feel this… aroused twenty-four-seven?” Chanyeol asked him, biting shortly his own lips and Baekhyun chuckled softly again, before caressing his cheek.

“You just need to understand how to cope with it” Baekhyun replied briefly before pulling Chanyeol down, almost kissing him.

“But I let you know that as long as you are near me, you will always be like this. It’s… an instinctive reaction to our bond. And you are mine, now” Baekhyun stated and it was so ultimate, definitive, possessive and… perfect.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, leaning down and pressing his own lips with Baekhyun’s, nothing close to sweet and soft.

“I like this already. Tell me more” he breathed between their jointed lips, licking his way in Baekhyun’s mouth, who groaned too, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him even nearer.

“Love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, looking into his eyes and Chanyeol looked back at him, seeing the only person he would like to spend all his life with.

“Love you too, Baekhyun” he concluded kissing him again, enough that their lips felt abused and swollen after.

BAEKHYUN POV

It took a while for Chanyeol to finally settle down with all the news that came with his transformation.

Baekhyun never left his side, always explaining things and ready to show him things concerning his shifting, or his instinct or whatever else related to wolf-life and not.

Chanyeol’s sunshine personality was exponentially amplified since Baekhyun claimed him as his mate, and if before Baekhyun thought of Chanyeol at one of the brightest persons ever, after that it became even more clear, shining brightly even more than the sun itself.

With brightness, came also all that familiarity sense that Baekhyun couldn’t properly enjoy before, always fearing of hurting Chanyeol or showing him something that he wouldn’t understand.

In that moment, instead, Chanyeol was the person that understood him more and in whom he put all his faith and love.

And with that came also Chanyeol’s super cuddly attitude.

Baekhyun sort of realized it before too, but with this change it became, well, _obvious_.

Chanyeol always looked for his attentions, never wanting to leave when he had to go back home or never letting Baekhyun go when the latter visited him.

And for how much Baekhyun appreciated all the affection, it was so hard sometimes to simply go away or send Chanyeol away.

It literally broke his heart.

So he decided that he had to find a solution.

That evening they were splayed on Baekhyun’s bed, after an amazing round of sex and Baekhyun was stroking leisurely Chanyeol’s back.

Their intimacy was, in a word, perfect.

Baekhyun never felt that good and in equilibrium with anybody but Chanyeol.

His transformation brought a lot of interesting _plus_ to their relationship, especially on the physical part, bringing in not only _instinct_ that Baekhyun wasn’t forced to always hide or suppress, but also Chanyeol’s own instinct and all the pros that came from having a werewolf partner.

“Sunshine” Baekhyun softly called making Chanyeol hum against his torso, breath even.

“Are you sleeping?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers reaching for Chanyeol’s lock, moving it away from his forehead.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, closing his eyes before shaking his head.

“No, I… I’m going home, no worries. I think I’ll bath directly at home” he finally breathed, forcing a brief smile and making gesture to sit up and distance himself from Baekhyun.

Who didn’t let him, pulling him down again tighter to him, face snuggling in his hair.

“Don’t go” he whispered softly, starting to place delicate kisses on Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol sighed again, hands caressing Baekhyun’s sides.

“Baek, I have too… it will be too late otherwise…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, gently pressing Chanyeol’s shoulder, making him lay down again and towering over him.

Only in that moment Chanyeol looked back at him, blue meeting blue.

Interesting enough, Chanyeol inherited Byun’s blue eyes even though his fur was reddish.

“I don’t mean for tonight. I mean forever” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers easily reaching Chanyeol’s cheek and caressing it.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare wavering under Baekhyun’s intense one.

“W-What do you…?” he started asking but Baekhyun leant down, placing his lips on Chanyeol’s, softly but briefly, just the time to shut Chanyeol up.

“Come live with me here” he stated directly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, and seeing widening in surprise, unable to properly process Baekhyun’s words for a least a good minute.

“Here… here?” Chanyeol managed to echo and when Baekhyun nodded briefly, soft smile appearing on his lips, Chanyeol parted his lips, words not managing to leave.

“B-Baekhyun, I-I…” he tried to say and Baekhyun kissed his forehead softly, inhaling deeply his scent.

“You can think about it. I don’t need a reply _now_ ” Baekhyun added because even though he felt through their bond that Chanyeol wanted the same, maybe that moment wasn’t the most correct.

Chanyeol instead shook his head, making Baekhyun frown shortly, not understanding the reason behind the gesture.

“I want to” Chanyeol stated, voice clear and convinced, smiling at Baekhyun who smiled softly back, nodding and leaning down again to kiss him, this time a bit slower than before.

“You sure you are fine with it? What will it be of Park mansion?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, starting to place soft kisses on his cheeks and then down his neck.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, eyes briefly closing, enjoying the pleasure of Baekhyun’s delicate, wet touches.

“We could use it for something didactic? Like a museum or something like that…” Chanyeol breathed, trailing of when Baekhyun slightly bit him on the neck, earning himself a muffled moan.

“It sounds good. And you sure you are fine living here, with me, in Byun castle, not caring of what people will say about us?” Baekhyun muttered again, lips moving down Chanyeol’s naked torso, nose gently rubbing against Chanyeol’s nipple, earning himself a pull in his hair from Chanyeol who, this time, growled lowly.

“My moonlight, I would do whatever with you, uncaring of other people. As long as we are together, we can face everything” Chanyeol groaned, pulling a bit harder on his hair, bringing him up again, lips meeting with Baekhyun’s.

And Baekhyun didn’t need anything more.

Because, as Chanyeol said, as long as they were together, they could face everything.

So he simply let himself go again, indulging in his and Chanyeol’s pleasure one more time.

It took a bit for Chanyeol to transfer completely in Byun castle, but somehow it felt like he never lived anywhere else but there.

They didn’t face any problem with living together since they did it for a while now, and both Byun and Park’s butlers were more than willing to cooperate to make Byun castle’s life better for everybody.

That place never felt livelier than that to Baekhyun who was pleased about it definitely enjoying the whole aura that got created in the place he called home until now but only recently felt like that.

Everything was… perfect.

Life outside the castle was fine, Park mansion slowly becoming an atelier for artists from everywhere around the world that came to visit their shire, attracted by legends or whatever else.

Baekhyun sometime still cooperated with Minseok and the police, even if way less than before since he and Chanyeol were enough to keep all the bad guys far from their lands.

Inside was equally fine, since Baekhyun never actually struggled to get along with Chanyeol who fit in immediately and they synchronicity shone brighter than ever over whatever other problem they could have.

Their relationship was perfect too.

Baekhyun never thought he could go along that well with someone who wasn’t himself, and instead Chanyeol proved him wrong, being there when Baekhyun needed it, but being able to leave him spaces when he needed them, probably gotten way too good in readying their share feelings through their bond.

Baekhyun was more than glad for it and couldn’t have asked for something better.

Everything was more than perfect.

Even though there was still something that Baekhyun was fearing with all his heart and body.

Chanyeol’s first heat.

Wolves were instinctive, sure, but they also had more _nature laws_ than humans to follow, like ruts and heats, affecting hormones levels, especially during certain time of the month, following moon phases.

Full moon was nearing again, and Chanyeol didn’t have his first heat yet.

It was… strange.

According to the books he had and to what Sehun said he knew about _dogs_ , already after the first four or five months, and being Springtime almost passed.

Baekhyun was worried but didn’t want to alarm Chanyeol, making him think that there was something to worry or that he was the problem.

However, that evening, coming home, he didn’t need to cross Byun castle entrance to know that something was… off.

Chanyeol’s scent was everywhere and he didn’t have to think about why.

He knew.

The scent was so… _tempting_.

Like three thousand times more than usual.

He could feel his wolf drift out without even realizing it, probably sparkling blue in his eyes.

Baekhyun was _mature_ enough not to show it on his tail and pointy ears, but instinct made him almost ignore Yixing who asked him how was the day and if was fine or if the meeting with Minseok went bad.

“Everything was fine. Where’s Chanyeol?” he blurted out, probably asking it to him for the third time.

“In his room. He felt strange since this morning. Do you think he’s coming up with a flu?” Yixing asked him worried, frown easily showing on his forehead, but Baekhyun shook his head frantically.

That night it was also full moon.

Another reason why Chanyeol’s scent was so strong.

“I… no. He’s not coming up with a flu. He’s having his first heat. Please leave. You, all the others. I don’t want him to feel too aware of your presence here. I authorize you to sleep in old Park mansion rooms” Baekhyun stated shortly, and even though he realized that in that moment his request could seem unreasonable but Yixing, being luckily the good butler he was, he understood immediately Baekhyun’s concern and nodded, going to talk with all the others.

Baekhyun instead went to Chanyeol’s room, knocking softly on the door.

“Sunshine, you okay?” Baekhyun asked him softly, but feeling his instinct moving inside him to push the door open and simply take Chanyeol, because that was what both wanted.

“Go away, Baekhyun. I’m… not feeling good” Chanyeol’s low voice meowled and Baekhyun bit his lips before slightly pushing the door open, closing it immediately behind his back.

“Love, it’s not sickness. It’s your heat. We talked about it, no?” Baekhyun breathed, stare looking for Chanyeol’s figure in the penumbra of the room.

He was sitting on the bed, probably wearing only a shirt or something like that, and his bronze skin was slightly glowing at the small light of the nightstand.

“How do you know it?” Chanyeol asked him, voice trembling softly, and Baekhyun could feel his same instinct wavering inside Chanyeol, in their shared bond.

“Your scent, honey. Can I come near?” Baekhyun asked him cautiously, warily and Chanyeol hesitated shortly before nodding.

“It’s so fresh and so fruity…” Baekhyun whispered, starting to walk toward the bed, but feeling Chanyeol’s arousal from probably kilometers.

“Baekhyun, I feel so hot… And I can’t get _this_ down with anything” Chanyeol whimpered, voice low and deep, dipped in arousal.

“I can take care of it, if you want” Baekhyun breathed, finally reaching the bed and Chanyeol’s side.

 _This_ , as Chanyeol was referring too, was the thickest hard on that Baekhyun probably ever saw and felt on Chanyeol.

His member was throbbing, fully erect and leaking already from the tip, slightly redder, clearly abused from Chanyeol’s trying to make it swell down.

“Baek…” Chanyeol whimpered softly but Baekhyun gulped down, closing his eyes trying to steel himself against his own wolf that was asking him to push Chanyeol down on the mattress and mount him like his animal instinct commanded.

“Everything is fine, Chanyeol. I’ll take care of everything” Baekhyun whispered, trying to be as quiet and soft as possible but Chanyeol shook his head fervently.

“You mean now, right? Because I can’t wait and you look so damn…” he started saying, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s for the first time since Baekhyun entered the room.

His stare was shining blue, full blown with passion and Baekhyun couldn’t hide the low growl starting from his throat.

“Me? Do we want to talk about you? You are sparkling so brightly in this penumbra, my sunshine. So perfect and wanting for his mate, right?” Baekhyun asked him, finally sitting down on the bed near Chanyeol and letting his fingers imperceptibly brush along Chanyeol’s spine, making him arch his back against the touch, whimpers and moans escaping pleasantly from his parted lips, erection leaking even more precum.

“Yes, I want you so bad…” Chanyeol whispered, sincerity tinting his tone and Baekhyun was slightly perplexed by it, but pleased nevertheless.

“And I want you too, honey. Let’s play a bit or you are tired of waiting and simply…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol’s hands were already on Baekhyun’s jacket and shirt, pulling him near.

“I know that you will treat me _oh so good_ , right? Making me feel so good I won’t take it anymore” Chanyeol whispered seductively while he started unbuttoning Baekhyun’s shirt and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“Sure, Chanyeol. All you want… Can I touch you too?” Baekhyun asked him softly, fingers gently moving on his sides and Chanyeol nodded, barely containing another whimper.

Chanyeol was so perfect in front of him, handsome and beautiful, glowing and sparkling, light caressing all his shapes and creating intriguing hues on his skin.

“You look so tasty I want to eat you whole” Baekhyun breathed and even though it slipped because it was just a thought not meant to be shared like that, it was the reality.

Chanyeol looked back at him and if for a moment he was surprised, later he… _nodded._

“Please do. I’m yours, you claimed me, and I won’t belong to anybody else but you. Eat me if you want, I’m more than ready to take everything of you” Chanyeol whispered, leaning in, lips slightly brushing Baekhyun’s ear, making him shudder in pleasure, instinct finally winning over his own rationality.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down on the bed, hovering on him, lips immediately getting on his neck, licking and biting it.

“I want to feel you whole” Chanyeol moaned, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him even near, giving him space on his neck.

And Baekhyun didn’t let him repeat himself, fully dedicating himself to kiss and bite his neck, while his fingers almost ripped off his shirt, caressing Chanyeol’s torso and playing with his nipples.

Chanyeol moaned loudly, immediately covering his mouth with his hand, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Don’t. There’s nobody inside Byun castle if not me and you, so let yourself go and let me hear you. I want you to be as free as you want. Free to ask, to take whatever you want, to fully enjoy all your heat” Baekhyun stated looking at him and Chanyeol shivered under him before nodding slowly.

“I… will” he muttered softly and Baekhyun nodded again before restarting his activities on Chanyeol’s torso, fingers gripping on his swollen nipples, making him moan again lowly, arching his back, trying to chase that feeling more.

There was something perfect in that moment, something so _right_ that Baekhyun felt like he didn’t need to think about what to do, but simply enjoying what was happening and letting himself go too.

“My, my, my Chanyeol” he breathed against Chanyeol’s collarbones before biting him slightly harder and moving his lips on one of his nipples, tongue gently lapping on it, making Chanyeol whimper, fingers gripping harder on his hair.

“D-Don’t tease me” Chanyeol breathed trying to contain his voice but Baekhyun bit him slightly harder, making him moan loudly, Baekhyun’s name erotically slipping from his lips.

“You tried to make it go down?” Baekhyun asked, fingers brushing his side, hipbones and then reaching Chanyeol’s erection that twitched under Baekhyun’s barely-there touch.

Chanyeol bit his lips, spreading his legs a bit wider, accommodating Baekhyun better in between them, a clear invitation.

“With no use, though” Chanyeol replied lowly, honestly, and Baekhyun chuckled softly before gently lapping again Chanyeol’s nipple, teasing it more than with real intents.

Chanyeol meowled again, gripping harder Baekhyun’s hair between his fingers.

“And you know why?” Baekhyun asked him softly, finally stopping torturing Chanyeol’s torso, raising up only to look at Chanyeol, meeting his aroused stare, shimmering blue.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly, biting again his lips, and he didn’t know the reply, but he could imagine what Baekhyun was about to tell him.

“Because I’m the only one who can satisfy your pleasure, sunshine” Baekhyun stated, moving his hand and stroking Chanyeol’s erection without any forenotice, making him cry loudly, hips instinctively thrusting in Baekhyun’s hand, looking for more friction.

“Ah, yes, please” Chanyeol moaned, shutting his eyes close for an instant, trying to process all the sensations he was feeling in that moment.

Baekhyun could feel them too, resonating inside himself, deeply echoing in their bond.

Instead of teasing him any further, Baekhyun decided to follow Chanyeol’s want and started stroking him, letting Chanyeol freely thrust in his hand, back arching up from the bed, muscles all flexing to chase that pleasure that he tried so hard to get in the past hours without finding any release.

“Did you wait long, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, gripping harder on his erection, feeling him inhaling deeply before he could nod.

“What kept you away that much? I needed you” he replied lowly, hands raising to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, pulling him down for a slow kiss.

Baekhyun kissed him back, savoring Chanyeol’s taste so sweet and pleasant, inhaling his natural scent mixing to his heat and his arousal and… what more could he ask for?

“I’m sorry, sunshine. Now I’ll make you feel better” he breathed against his lips, stroking him harder, feeling his thrust becoming more erratic, coming copiously on Baekhyun’s hand and between them, a soft mantra of pleas leaving his lips.

Despite his orgasm, Chanyeol’s shaft was still hard and leaking, throbbing in Baekhyun’s hand.

“I-I’m sorry too” Chanyeol whispered shortly, stare moving away from Baekhyun’s face, but Baekhyun didn’t let him, fingers pinching his cheeks and leaning down to press a quick peck on his lips.

“You are so beautiful, Chanyeol” he muttered before starting kissing down Chanyeol’s torso, slowly, reaching again his erection.

“It wasn’t even nearly enough, right, honey? I can smell your arousal and how much you want me to touch you more and more” Baekhyun breathed near Chanyeol’s erection, making him gulp down before he could do the only thing possible, nod.

Baekhyun smiled at the sincerity and he liked how much Chanyeol was open and honest with him in that moment, showing his true self and colors.

Baekhyun leant down again, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Chanyeol’s erection, making him whimper, while his hands went caressing his thighs, gently, caringly.

What Baekhyun feared it would explode in a messy intercourse for Chanyeol’s first heat, instead became a ritual to venerate all Chanyeol’s body, granting him all the pleasure he needed at the pace he needed.

And if Baekhyun thought that this wouldn’t please his wolf, that usually pressed him to simply follow the rough instinct, it was more than welcomed by his own animal part.

There was something in that _caring_ that was fine for his wolf too.

Baekhyun started licking Chanyeol’s erection, slowly from the base to the top, gently making him whimper and moan, fingers easily gripping in his hair again.

Chanyeol liked to pull at Baekhyun’s hair, especially when he was feeling particularly good, and Baekhyun _loved_ when he did, so he wouldn’t complaint about it anytime soon.

“Your tongue works miracle, Baekhyun… I like this” Chanyeol whispered arching his back after a not-so-gentle lap on his tip, that made him shiver and tremble underneath Baekhyun.

“Let me make you enjoy it even more” Baekhyun breathed softly against Chanyeol’s wet erection, making it throb before he could take it fully in his mouth, making Chanyeol moan deeply, transforming it in a small growl, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun slowly started to move, bobbing his head on Chanyeol’s erection, starting friction and sucking on it, making Chanyeol a moaning mess, almost unable to put a coherent sentence together.

“Ah, Baek… more” he moaned, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun hummed, resonating in his throat and on Chanyeol’s shaft, making him moan louder.

“I want to thrust so bad inside your mouth…” Chanyeol let out and Baekhyun gently slapped his thigh, meeting his stare with Chanyeol’s.

And he didn’t need to spell _do it_.

Chanyeol felt it already, finally letting himself go, freely thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth, following his own pace.

And if that wasn’t already much for Chanyeol, Baekhyun moved his fingers to gently caress his entrance, not inserting them yet but playing with the self-lubrification that came from Chanyeol’s heat, making Chanyeol choke on his own breath, spreading his legs even more than before, another clear invitation for Baekhyun who didn’t let it slip.

Without stopping his activities on Chanyeol’s member, feeling him thrusting hard and wanting inside his mouth, Baekhyun inserted slowly one of his fingers inside, feeling it engulfed by Chanyeol’s hot wetness.

Baekhyun wanted to be inside him so much in that moment, feeling his own hardness pressing against his trousers, asking for attentions too.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol moaned, slowing down his pace, now uncertain if he wanted more the friction in Baekhyun’s mouth or his fingers inside him.

Baekhyun tested Chanyeol’s entrance a bit, before inserting two more fingers together, making Chanyeol moan and arch his back, letting him thrust deeper inside, practically reaching his prostate.

He popped out of Chanyeol’s erection, just to praise him, to tell him how much he wanted him to follow whatever pace he wanted but to simply come again as he preferred best.

Because Baekhyun was there only to please him and wanted Chanyeol to know, to feel taken care of, to feel loved.

“Let yourself go, my love. I want everything of you. Let me feel too how good I can make you feel” Baekhyun whispered, stare moving toward Chanyeol’s whose was full blown and blue, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and chest heaving quickly.

He was stunningly beautiful.

Baekhyun was so lovestruck that for an instant he almost forgot about _everything_ and simply wanted to cover him in kisses and praises.

But that wasn’t the right moment.

He leant down again, taking again Chanyeol’s shaft in his mouth, sucking on it and making Chanyeol let out a low growl that became a moan.

“You are the best. My perfect, beautiful moonlight” Chanyeol breathed, incoherently, letting himself go and simply feeling everything Baekhyun was doing on him.

He started back the pace of his thrusts inside Baekhyun’s mouth, but still minding his fingers inside him, trying his best to match both, moaning and gripping even harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

Everything was so perfect and in synchro that Baekhyun couldn’t ask for anything more, almost forgetting about his own erection, his own arousal and his own wants.

He loved everything about it.

Nothing ever felt as right as that in that moment, how Chanyeol was beneath him, that perfect synchronization in their feelings, their sexual desire, everything.

And Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was feeling the same too, because he could feel it in their bond, amplifying even more their sensations, feelings and arousal.

Chanyeol pulled at his hair again, almost forcing Baekhyun to meet his own stare.

“Can I come in your mouth, honey?” he asked him with a low growl mixed with a moan and Baekhyun hummed shortly, granting his consent and making Chanyeol let out another low moan, arching his back against Baekhyun’s fingers inside him.

“Baekhyun, please… more” he breathed and Baekhyun didn’t let him ask it twice, quickening both his movements on Chanyeol’s erection and the pace with which he was thrusting inside him, meeting again and again his prostate.

Chanyeol came with a cry, pulling Baekhyun’s hair, moaning a mantra of _Baek_ s and _please_ s.

His orgasm tasted salty yet so sweet on Baekhyun’s tongue, making him swallow everything before he could gently start licking Chanyeol’s erection clean, feeling it twitch in oversensitivity.

Chanyeol was panting underneath him, the fingers in Baekhyun’s hair now gently stroking it instead of pulling, the other arm crossed over his own face, trying to catch his own breath.

Despite how spent he looked like, Baekhyun knew that _that_ wasn’t enough, and not only because he felt it, but because Chanyeol’s erection was still hard in his fingers.

And inside him, it was still so wet and so sticky, his entrance slowly clenching around Baekhyun’s fingers, a reflex that gave away Chanyeol’s wants and how much he wanted to be filled with something more than Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Are you okay…?” Baekhyun asked him softly, moving his lips on Chanyeol’s hipbones and placing soft kisses there, moving then on his thighs.

Chanyeol groaned lowly before humming shortly, attracting Baekhyun’s worried stare.

“Okay? I feel in heavens, Baekhyun. Today I thought I want this sensation to go away as soon as possible, and now I’m hoping that it won’t ever fade away and you could take care of me forever like this” Chanyeol replied, voice a bit raspy in his throat but sincere, and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“I told you I would have taken care of you” he replied briefly, placing another kiss on the internal side of his thigh.

Chanyeol hummed again, silence simply setting in for a second, but then Chanyeol’s hand reached for Baekhyun’s whose fingers were still inside Chanyeol.

“Pull out” he whispered and it didn’t feel like an order, but neither like a request.

Baekhyun frowned shortly but complying, already missing Chanyeol’s warmth around his fingers.

And he wanted to inquire on what was happening when Chanyeol sat up and rolled them to the side, towering Baekhyun, literally going to sit _on_ his groin.

“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked him perplexed by the sudden change but Chanyeol _purred_.

Despite being a wolf, he _purred_ leaning down and speaking lowly in Baekhyun’s ear.

“It’s not fair that you are the only one touching. I want to take care of you too” he breathed, making Baekhyun close his eyes briefly, trying to gather his strengths not to simply take Chanyeol as they were.

“I… You know that only you matter for me, right?” Baekhyun replied, shortly, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s cheek, making Chanyeol look at him and Chanyeol sighed briefly, nodding.

“It’s the same for you, Baekhyun. And as I can’t hide from you, you can’t from me. I can feel it, how much you want me, how you wish to simply take me and knot me” Chanyeol whispered softly, voice way too soft and cute to be speaking of how much Baekhyun wanted him at an instinctive level, fingers moving to play with the waistband of Baekhyun’s trousers.

“I…” Baekhyun tried but Chanyeol smile at him so brilliantly, that all the words he had melted like snow at the sun.

“So what about you let yourself go a bit too and you finally take me, filling me in with your knot, making come again and again only for you?” he asked again, fingers popping out the buttons of Baekhyun’s trousers and pulling them down together with his underwear, letting Baekhyun’s hard shaft spring out.

Baekhyun growled lowly, teeth biting in his lower lip.

“And don’t even start with the _I just want to cherish you_ , because I want this as much as you want it too. So… what are you waiting for?” Chanyeol whispered, leaning his head on the side, looking so soft and so delicious and indeed… what Baekhyun was waiting for?

Chanyeol wanted it too.

He couldn’t wait any longer either.

“How do you…?” he started saying but Chanyeol leant down pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, shortly, just a small peck, before he could stare directly in his eyes.

“Take me as I am” he breathed lowly, voice in between a growl and a whisper, crawling under Baekhyun’s skin, making him bite harder on his own lips.

Baekhyun sat up, bringing Chanyeol with him and sitting him better on his laps, erections brushing against each other, causing them both to repress a low moan.

“As you are?” he asked him, hands going to grip on his buttocks, almost groping them, making Chanyeol arch his back even at the faintest brush with his ass.

“You want to ride me, sunshine? Feeling my knot pushing deep inside you and filling you with my cum?” Baekhyun asked him again, instinct and possessiveness starting to drift from his fingers, and simply thinking at how much he wanted Chanyeol.

“I can’t wait anymore” Chanyeol replied honestly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, hands gently caressing his thighs and sides.

“Then show me how much you want. Make me fill you up” Baekhyun concluded, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down, kissing him slowly but with passion, tongue immediately licking his way in, feeling Chanyeol hum back in pleasure, following his lead.

Chanyeol’s hand reached his erection, slowly stroking it, making Baekhyun growl lowly at the motion, and he realized that he never felt so hard before, so aroused and so, so, so willing to be inside Chanyeol.

“You were right before” Chanyeol breathed softly, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching attentively his activities on Baekhyun’s erection.

Baekhyun frowned, trying to focus on which of the many things he said _before_ Chanyeol could be referring to, but it was quite a task with Chanyeol’s warm hand stroking him, making him feel like they were in full summer instead in mid-spring.

“Only you can satisfy me and my pleasure, my one and only mate” he explained himself and Baekhyun bit harder on his lips, growl barely escaping his mouth, but clearly raising from his throat.

“I want you, Chanyeol, my sunshine. Come here and let me fill you up” Baekhyun groaned, hands moving again on Chanyeol’s sides and, at Chanyeol’s nod, helping him to find the right position.

And he was about to tell Chanyeol that he could take his time, because despite everything Chanyeol’s welfare always came at first place in his mind, when Chanyeol simply went and bottomed down, taking fully Baekhyun inside him, wet and warmth suddenly engulfing his erection and ripping a low moan out of him, hands gripping harder on Chanyeol’s sides, almost hard enough to bruise.

“You could have…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol growled, lowly, this time not a playful one, but slightly a more intimidating one, shaking his head.

“Stop it… I’m not made of glass. And even if I would, maybe I want to be wrecked by you?” Chanyeol growled lowly, arching his back, and taking Baekhyun even better inside himself, so deep and so warm that Baekhyun almost wasn’t able to think straight anymore.

It wasn’t the first time that Chanyeol rode him.

It wasn’t, but…

It never felt so good, so perfect, so right and so… near.

“Make me yours again and again. Make me plead for your love more and more. Stop holding back for everything. I won’t break this easily. Or maybe yes, but I want it. I want _everything_ of you” Chanyeol added, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks and forcing him to look back at him.

And heavens if he was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Chanyeol was sweaty and sparkling in the faint bedroom light, eyes glowing blue and lips red and swollen due to kisses and bite, glossy with saliva.

On his torso there were signs of Baekhyun’s passage before, now blooming in red and purple, making him even more splendid.

Baekhyun growled lowly too, leaning in and pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s collarbones, inhaling deeply his scent before biting him.

It wasn’t a normal bite, playful like others, Baekhyun bite him hard, almost like he wanted to claim him again and again, making Chanyeol’s skin explode in goosebumps and making him starting to move, setting a pace to his movements on Baekhyun’s lap, taking him better inside himself, fingers carding through his hair, pulling him near and Baekhyun simply went with it, biting and sucking hickeys on Chanyeol’s neck.

His hands caressed Chanyeol’s thighs, up to his sides and then grabbed his buttocks, forcing a faster pace of his thrusts inside Chanyeol, setting him the pace instead of simply going with Chanyeol’s one.

Chanyeol arched his back, pressing against the insertion, moans escaping his lips together with Baekhyun’s name so frequently that Baekhyun felt almost hyperaware of himself.

Chanyeol’s hand that wasn’t gripping on Baekhyun’s hair went to his back, gripping on it, helping Chanyeol to adapt at his best to Baekhyun’s new pace.

And it was so wrecked yet so beautiful how Chanyeol was coming undone on Baekhyun’s laps, completely losing his control and his mind just for Baekhyun, just for that moment to finally realize.

Chanyeol came again, unexpectedly, painting white Baekhyun and his own torso, moaning loudly Baekhyun’s name.

And even if for a moment Baekhyun thought about stopping to ask him how he was, if he needed to slow down, he decided to go for it, biting him again before whispering in his ear.

“Can you still go a bit, honey? I’ll make you come again and fill you up for sure” he breathed and Chanyeol whimpered softly before nodding.

“Give me more” he simply replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly before kissing him where he just bit him and then he turned them around, pushing Chanyeol laid back on the bed.

Chanyeol yipped in surprise, but Baekhyun was already thrusting inside him, making him transform the yip in a low moan.

“You are the only one I love” Baekhyun started saying, muttering sweet words against his neck, biting and licking it, the hand that wasn’t holding Chanyeol’s side, going to play with his nipples, making him arch his back even more, making Baekhyun thrust inside him deeper, fingers gripping in his hair, pulling him near, literally pleading for more, voice getting lower and lower, echoing so pleasantly inside Baekhyun.

“My one and only sunshine, my love, my honey… my precious mate” Baekhyun continued, low growl raising in his chest and Chanyeol moaned again, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks, bringing him up to kiss him deeply, biting his lips, playing with his tongue.

“I’m yours, and your mine, my sparkling moonlight. Now and forever” Chanyeol breathed between their jointed lips and Baekhyun groaned lowly, feeling his own arousal pushing and swelling his knot.

He thrusted harder, deeply inside Chanyeol, knot finally forming properly, hitting against Chanyeol’s entrance before he could push it in, making Chanyeol cry in pleasure, fingers grabbing harder on his back, probably signing it, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less.

He wanted everything of that moment.

The pleasure was so much that he thought that for a moment he could pass out because he never felt so hot, so much pleasure, Chanyeol so wet and warm engulfing also his knot, not even considering slowing down the pace, looking like he was _exactly made_ to take all Baekhyun’s erection and knot and look so good in doing it.

“You will be my death, Chanyeol. The sweetest and most erotically pleasing death ever” Baekhyun groaned again, thrusting slightly with a different pace, or angle, and finally hitting again Chanyeol’s prostate, making him cry again, loudly, back arching, hoisting more of Baekhyun, following his pace.

“B-Baek… give me more. Fill me up. Want to feel you coming” Chanyeol breathed, even though he was delirious more than other things, looking so whipped and so undone underneath Baekhyun.

His skin was all marked by Baekhyun, his lips swollen and glossy, his eyes pleading for more, shimmering in a beautiful sapphire blue and his erection still so hard.

Baekhyun felt it going directly to his erection, making it twitch and he groaned again, lowly.

“You are so good for me, love. Hold up a bit more. Let’s come together” Baekhyun breathed, voice husky and low, earning a soft hum from Chanyeol who gripped harder on Baekhyun’s back, pulling him near.

“Make me yours again” he simply whispered and Baekhyun nodded, thrusting harder and faster than before, continuously against Chanyeol’s prostate, making him mutter small scattered sentences of how good he was feeling and how much he wanted more of Baekhyun.

He came again, Baekhyun’s name breaking on his lips, clenching so hard against Baekhyun’s erection that he could swear he saw stars before coming hard inside Chanyeol, a literal explosion, filling Chanyeol, and his own mind, in white, lights sparkling behind his eyes and he knew that he never _ever_ experienced something that good, neither with Chanyeol the preceding times.

“I love you” he muttered leaning down, whispering in Chanyeol’s ear, and repeating every time he placed fluttering kisses on Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders.

“I-I love you too, Baekhyun” Chanyeol replied, voice a bit raspy again, and Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare moving on Chanyeol’s face immediately.

“I-I overdid it. I’m sorry…” he started saying but Chanyeol pressed a finger on his lips, shaking his head.

The smile on Chanyeol’s lips was once again blinding.

“Don’t you feel it too? I loved every second of it. Finally I got to feel you completely and I don’t want to hear any other excuse for next times either. It was… the best I could even hope for. Show me more of yourself. I will love everything of you” Chanyeol explained softly, voice low and sweet, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment before he could lean down and press his forehead with Chanyeol’s.

“You know that this mean that you won’t get away from me anymore? That I will use every free moment we have to make love with you, cherish your body and explore our pleasure?” Baekhyun asked him, feeling his own erection twitch inside Chanyeol, still knotted at him.

However, even before there could be a reply, he had his reply, feeling Chanyeol clench not so softly on his knot.

“That sounds more than fine for me, honey” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding and placing a soft kiss on his lips before leaning again his forehead on Chanyeol’s.

“I would never imagine that you could be my s-soulmate” Baekhyun breathed softly, feeling the warmth creeping up to his cheeks, making Chanyeol chuckle too, fingers gently caressing his cheeks.

“Weird moment to finally call me your soulmate, but I appreciate it nevertheless” he started saying and when Baekhyun was about to retort something, Chanyeol pressed a finger on his lips.

“And I never thought it either. Especially not when you were only Viscount Byun in the start. It feels so distant and so weird calling you like this” he added chuckling again, cheeks brightly rose.

But Chanyeol was right.

Things changed that much that it felt so far, almost a dream.

“You were so cute and soft with how awkward you were” Baekhyun added, making Chanyeol pout deeply.

“Do you want to say I’m not cute and soft now?” he retorted puffing his cheeks that Baekhyun immediately went and kissed.

“No, not at all, sunshine. You are the softest and cutest human being, but since when we met, I came to know more things about you and found everything equally pleasing. So much that I offered all my life to you” Baekhyun breathed, smiling sweetly down at Chanyeol that smiled back at him, pulling him down for a soft kiss, deep but so slow and passionate that Baekhyun would have never stopped kissing him.

There was a small silence in which they simply enjoyed each other’s warmth, sharing small kisses and then suddenly Chanyeol frowned.

“How come we are alone? Where’s everybody?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly before exploding in a sound laugh.

“You realize it only now? And… I gave Yixing permission to sleep in the old rooms of Park mansion for tonight. I didn’t want you to feel… embarrassed by the presence of the others” Baekhyun explained softly, smile not leaving his lips.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity but then he smiled briefly too.

“Does this mean that after dinner we can…” he started saying, clenching again against Baekhyun’s erection, that groaned lowly, leaning down and playfully biting his neck.

“Whatever you want, sunshine. I’m yours, now and forever” he breathed softly, placing small kisses on his neck.

“Same for me, my and only mine moonlight” Chanyeol whispered in reply, pulling him again up for one of the softest kisses he ever received, and what Baekhyun could have hoped for from his life?

That happiness and warmth were the best.


End file.
